Midori the Girlfriend
by BriRy18
Summary: (Gender Bender) Sequel to "Midori the Rabbit" Izumi Midoriya has picked her codename "Usagi" and just in time for internships. Wanting to concentrate on hero work rather than romance, she keeps her relationships with Todoroki and Bakugo friendly, but things change when she gets an unexpected guest at her home.
1. Hidden Motives

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Summary: (Gender Bender) Sequel to "Midori the Rabbit" Izumi Midoriya has picked her codename "Usagi" and just in time for internships. Wanting to concentrate on hero work rather than romance, she keeps her relationships with Todoroki and Bakugo friendly, but things change when she gets an unexpected guest at her home.**

 **Chapter 1: Hidden Motives**

Code names, it was the first real step towards becoming a Pro hero. Izumi chosen the name Lucky Hero: Usagi, and got mass approval from her teacher and classmates. To Izumi it was a special name, even though she hadn't always been fond of it. Two boys were responsible for switching her perspective on it. Katsuki Bakugo, her childhood friend and exboyfriend who had given her the name, and Shoto Todoroki who had changed the meaning of it from timid and weak, to cute and lucky.

Both of these boys were special to her, and she couldn't deny her feelings for them were strong… but she couldn't think about relationships now. It was a crucial time in her career, a time for internships. The heroes that had some to the U.A. sports festival or watched it on TV had put in their requests for the students they felt had potential and wanted to take on. The students that didn't get requested would have a choice of forty potential agencies who would take on any U.A. student.

Todoroki and Bakugo had accumulated the highest total of requests spanning to the thousands. With Iida, Tokoyami, and several others going down the list. Izumi noted she was on the bottom, with only two requests.

"Two?!" Mineta shook her shoulder in shock. "You seriously only got two requests? I was execting way more than that for you, Midoriya."

So did she… but after her spectacular loss from Todoroki, who could blame them for going for one of the others who performed better than she did?

"Mmm, it's okay, I'm just happy I even got one."

"In your case, Midoriya," Aizawa suddenly spoke up. "There were more initial requests for you, but last minute they changed their mind favoring other students." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you decipher that knowledge… as for the rest of you…" he continued leaving Izumi blinking in wonder.

Aizawa passed out the forms for each student, those with requests had them stamped on the page, while the others were given the list of potential agencies to look at.

"Hey, Midori-chan," Uraraka stepped up holding her sheet to her chest. "What were the two agencies that requested you?"

"Hmmm?" still lost in thought Izumi blinked up at Uraraka, her body shaking as she did her air chair exercise. "Oh I didn't even look yet… let's see the ones with stamps are the ones that requested… there's Uwabami…" Izumi grimaced imagining the modelesque sex symbol. That just figured. "Um… and then…" she flipped the page and her eyes popped out at the next name. "GEH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?!" She slammed the paper down laughing. "Oh, nothing, it's just I think they made a mistake on my sheet." She started sweating. There was no way… absolutely NO WAY that HE put in a request for her. Not after the way she'd talked to him at the Sports Festival.

"What kind of mistake? Let me see.." Uraraka reached for the paper but Izumi pulled it out of reach. "Hey! Come on, Midori let me see!"

"No! No really it's a mistake I just- AH! HEY! KACCHAN GIVE IT BACK!" She jumped on her desk trying to reach for it but Bakugo held her back one handed as he read.

"Huh? End- OOF!"

"Baka!" She punched him sending him spiraling over his desk and onto the floor. She snagged the paper out of the air and grabbed him by the back of the shirt yanking him out the classroom

"That hurt! Damn it Usagi! What's the big fucking deal?" Bakugo snarled as he got to his feet and glared down at her.

"The DEAL is I don't want Todoroki to know his dad put in a request for me!" She hissed back at him bumping foreheads. "They don't exactly have the best relationship, and I don't want this causing him anymore grief!"

"I'm sure if that bastard doesn't know by now, he's gonna find out from his old man, anyway. He'll be more pissed off by the fact you didn't tell him!"

"Not if I don't accept the request," Izumi started to pointed out and winced as Bakugo flicked the top of her head.

"Don't be an idiot," he insisted and put his hands on her shoulders giving her a small shake. "Endeavor is the Number 2 hero, if he put in a request for you, you damn well should take it!"

"You know…" Izumi rubbed her forehead where he had flicked. "I thought you'd be against me going. I'd more than likely be working closely with Todoroki."

Irritation etched all over Bakugo's face and he grunted in response. He let go of her shoulders to stuff his hands in his pockets and he turned his back to her.

"Yeah, yeah and the thought of that pisses me off… but what would piss me off more is you wasting an opportunity to work with one of the top five heroes in the world, just because I'm stupidly jealous of that half and half bastard, So go or I'll know you'll regret it!"

"Kacchan…" moved by this she smiled and held the intern papers close to her chest. "Alright I'll think about it. No.2 hero or not he's not exactly who I'd pick as a role model, but there IS merit in learning from the best…." she started to murmur off pros and cons in her traditional method.

Bakugo let out a long suffering sigh. Being nice was a pain in the ass but… he glanced up at her smiling face and felt content with his decision.

 **~Teacher's Lounge~**

"Endeavor, huh?" All Might hung up his phone, his brow furrowing. Of all the heroes in all the world, Endeavor was the last hero he expected to take his Little Midori on. The phone conversation he'd just had with him made it clear that Endeavor knew there was a strong connection between himself and Izumi Midoriya.

The man was asking a lot of questions, getting highly suspicious…it made him nervous, but at the same time he could see the merit in having Midori learn from him. He'd known Endeavor all his career, and his nature of seeking the top spot was exactly the kind of attitude his Midori needed in order to survive in the competitive hero world.

Still it made him curious as to what Endeavor's motives were…

He glanced around his desk and picked up the paper that had the news from the sports festival. Shoto Todoroki… the boy had strong powerful feelings towards her. Had he asked his father to make the request? No… no that didn't seem likely. Father and son didn't really seem to get along that well, and Shoto was too proud and noble to ask for help like that.

Whatever the case may be, it was out of his hands now. Midori had one of two choices in the internship field and it would be her choice alone on which to choose. Two was less than he had expected considering her strong performance in the sports festival, the match with Shoto Todoroki had shoved her in the spotlight too, particularly the way it ended with a kiss…. Or maybe it was because of the kiss that those that had originally asked had decided to pull back.

Either way, at least she was being noticed.

He jumped as his cell phone rang again and he pulled it out putting it to his here.

"Yes, hello?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Toshinori!" The voice on the other end had All Might up and out of his seat his face going bone pale.

"S-Sensei!?" He looked around and cupped his hand around his phone and hurried out to go to his own office. "It is a pleasure to hear from you, Gran Torino. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Stop it with the flattery, you Zygote, like I said I've got a bone to pick with you." The elderly voice on the other line sounded cranky and irritable. "I watched the Sports Festival and saw your Izumi Midoriya perform."

"Ah, yes, you got my letter then…" All Might wiped the sweat from his face. "Do you approve of my choice?"

"I do… but I wanted the chance to meet her myself, but when I put in my request for her, it was denied."

"Huh?" All Might went to his computer to go through the files… under Izumi Midoriya it showed a block and his eyes narrowed. "Did she choose already? I'm terribly sorry, Gran Torino."

"Ah, forget it… that's what I get for waiting til the last minute to put in a request. Still she's an interesting girl, your Izumi. Be sure to bring her down to my home soon, we'll have Taiyaki and conversation."

All Might started sweating again at the thought of seeing his old teacher. "Yes, of course… I'm sure she will enjoy meeting you. I will bring her by as soon as I can." He hung up and let out a long sigh of relief. He'd expected a long drawn out lecture and a few threats but was relieved he'd only gotten a complaint. However, it was a complaint that concerned him. Midori would have told him if she had decided on her internship already, wouldn't she? So why was her name blocked from anymore requests?

"Something's up… and I wonder who or what is behind it all."

 **~Midori Residence~**

Izumi opened the door to her apartment calling out a greeting to her mother. "Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, Izumi! We have a guest." Her mom said with a warm and giddy tone. Izumi was in the process of pulling off her shoes when she lifted her head and spotted the figure standing beside her mother. She sucked in a hard breath, eyes widening and she nearly tripped on the steps. "Eh!? Endeavor!?" She regained her footing and stared at him dazed and confused. "Wh-w-why are you here?!"

"Izumi!" Inko scowled at her poor manners. "Really that's so rude. Endeavor-san says he want to speak with you about your future. Since he's the Number 2 hero you should listen to what he has to say."

"Y-Yes! You're right, forgive me, Endeavor-san." She bowed respectfully. "I was just surprised to see you here."

"Yes, I can imagine. Let us sit, Inko-san may I trouble you for some tea?"

"No trouble at all. Come, come, Izumi, sit." Her mother ushered her to sit before going to the kitchen. Izumi felt her heart skipping rapid beats and her bones wanted to rattle but she stayed firm and up straight while looking at the tall intimidating Endeavor.

He wasn't in his costume, she noted right away, but instead a nice black suit. His hair was normal, but he kept his beard flaming, a trait she knew he did as a way to intimidate people.

"You… wanted to talk to me, Endeavor-san?"

"You can skip the -san. Endeavor is my hero name, and seeing as you're an aspiring hero you should call me as the public does."

"Yes sir, Endeavor. So… what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Your mother may have the wrong impression when I said I was here to talk about your future. I'm here as Shoto's father, not as the Hero who put in a request for you."

"Oh… so, you really did put in a request for me?" She blinked in rapid succession. "I'm flattered, but can I ask why?"

"I believe you'd make a fine intern for my agency, your performance in the Sports Festival was applauding, and you showed my son the benefit of fully accepting his power. You could have won the match had you let him continue to act foolishly and waste his strength. Instead you dragged it out and knocked some sense into his thick head."

Izumi's eyes narrowed and her tension eased into stiffness. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to act regal, like Yao-chan would do.

"That's hardly an excuse to applaud me, I was acting foolishly as well, and selfishly wanted him to use his full strength against me. I didn't see any reason why he should hold back just because he doesn't like you."

"Precisely my point… you're a good influence on him. I'm aware that the two of your are in a relationship."

"Actually I-"

"I came to tell you I have no objections with it." Endeavor quickly interrupted her. It took Izumi a moment to process that… and when she did no amount of manners could cover the shock on her face.

"W-why? I don't understand."

"I put in a request for you, because I believe you would be an excellent addition to my agency, not just as a hero, but as a partner for my son. Aside from Uwabami who is not the type of hero I imagined you'd be, you have no other requests."

Her eyes narrowed. Now how did he know that?

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Endeavor. Mr. Aizawa said I had more requests from other agencies, but they pulled back and chose different students at the last minute. It makes it appear that you either threatened or bribed these agencies to choose other candidates to limit my options. You couldn't sway Uwabami because she has just as much money and influence as you due to her connections to the media. Am I wrong?"

"No," He admitted smirking a bit. Kid was smarter than she looked. "Uwabami bases her agency on appearances rather than talent because she's a media based hero. The way you fight, your quirk, guts and your relationship with my son are the reasons I've chosen you. I didn't want to see you choose someone else and waste the potential I know you can possess. More to the point I want to see how well you and Shoto work together because I believe you could have a strong partnership with him not just as heroes, but as a married couple."

"M-M-Married?!" Izumi's eyes popped open and she held out her hands shaking them. "Wait wait, hold on…"

Inko broke a glass as she stepped from the kitchen and into the conversation. Her eyes were wide and wet with tears.

"Izumi… you're getting married?" Inko pulled her apron to her face to mop the tears of joy.

"No! Mom wait, ah, glass don't…" confusion dizzied her brain and she ushered her mom around the glass and bent to pick it up.

"Inko-san," Endeavor motioned her to sit and collect herself. "I must apologize for my bluntness. I merely am approving of the relationship and encouraging them to marry. I feel their great chemistry, and compatible quirks would make a beneficial union."

Inko made noises of agreement, doting on Shoto from what she had seen in the sports festival. Izumi's eyes had gone hard though on Endeavor and she'd blocked everything else out.

" _Have you heard of quirk marriages?"_

" _My old man used his wealth and standing to bribe my mother's parents…"_

He was after her quirk? Did he know about One for All? Could it even be passed down like that? All Might didn't have any children and neither did his predecessor as far as she knew… stills he'd have to pass on her power somewhere along the line and her children would be the best candidates… if she ever HAD children… why was she even thinking about this? She was only 15!

"Um! Excuse me, Endeavor!" She put the glass in the trash then sat beside her mother quickly. The bonding time between her mom and Endeavor successfully stopped and Izumi narrowed her suspicious eyes on him. "Why may I ask are you bringing this up now? Todoroki-kun and I are still in high school, and concentrating on our careers as heroes. We're not even thinking of marriage."

"You should be." He said bluntly. "Sixteen is the consenting marriage age, and as I said before your particular union is sure to be bountiful. Shoto's wealth and popularity will ensure him a spot in the top working heroes of your generation and with your quirk and talent as well as your natural beauty you two could run an agency together that is sure to be a major success."

"Are you proposing an arranged marriage?" She asked outright.

"I am."

"NO THANKS!"

"Izumi!" Inko pulled her back down when Izumi moved to get up. "Calm down, Endeavor thinks this is a good move for your future. You and Shoto-kun are already-"

"That's not the point!" Izumi's temper flared, it was the first time she'd raised her voice to her mother and she couldn't stand the fact she had to do so now. "I won't be forced into a marriage I neither want nor am ready for! If Shoto and I do get married in the future its because we CHOSE to go down that path! Not because it would be convenient and profitable!"

Endeavor narrowed his eyes on her face. The girl had major spunk and fire… and he was liking her more for it.

"Understood. The request still stands. I think you'll find it in your best interest to accept." He stands up and bows to Inko. "I apologize for taking up your time."

"It's quite alright. I'll walk you out." Inko gave her daughter a nervous look before walking him to the door.

Izumi stared at the floor, her temper surging, her hands fisting on the skirt of her school uniform. Did he really expect her to agree to this? What was he planning? She had no wealth, or status, and her quirk was-

" _Are you All Might's secret love child?"_

The temper died and turned to dread. She was up on her feet and racing out the door before her mother could get a word out. He was getting to his car when she caught up to him and screamed out.

"Wait! Endeavor!" She rushed to him, panting and clutching her sides trying to breathe. "I have to know… does… does your request have anything to do with my relationshp with All Might?"

"It Does." He said sternly turning from his car door to face her. "What of it."

"I should tell you, I'm not All Might's child. He's not my biological father!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Huh?" The wind in her sails faltered as he left her confused once again.

"Shoto cleared that little matter up with me after the tournament. I also inquired Inko and she said your father greatly resembled All Might in personality and demeanor, and you're fond of All Might because of it. Nevertheless All Might has chosen you to be his successor."

"I never said I was-"

"No, he did."

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hello? Endeavor?"_

" _All Might? Did you catch a cold, you sound horrible."_

" _Yes well," All Might stared at his skeletal reflection and cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"_

" _The secret of training the next generation… " Endeavor lounged in his desk chair at home. He picked up Izumi's medical records and background information and scowled at it. "Do you still want to know?"_

" _What? Really?" His eyes blinked in disbelief. "Yes! I would be most greatful."_

" _Ah...but first you have to divulge in some details. First is Izumi Midoriya the one you spoke of when you said 'the next generation'?"_

 _Too smart for his own good, All might thought with a sigh. "Yes...you figured that out did you?"_

" _Wasn't hard… the second thing I want to know is why?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Why have you chosen her? Did you have a secret love affair or something?" Though he already knew the answer to the latter._

" _Huh? No! She's my student, and I'm fond of her it's just-"_

" _I'd be willing to take her on… but I need to know the circumstances of your situation. Tell me or you can forget the whole deal."_

 _Playing hard ball, All Might thought and rubbed his chin trying to think of how much he should tell him. "The truth is… she's not my real daughter but… I've chosen her to be my legacy."_

" _The girl has talent, there's no mistaking that. She couldn't have taken on Shoto the way she did without it… and she's got guys. Those are traits I value in a sidekick. However she's rough around the edges, and needs to be taught how to use her instincts as well as her brain. Her body needs more work as well, and learn to take on harsh forces. I can teach her this."_

" _I see…" All Might thought about it… toyed with the pros and cons… and in the end decided it would benefit Izumi all around. "She will benefit learning from you, Endeavor. She's a good kid, but needs guidance. If she accepts you, I'll leave her in your capable hands."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"So he gave me full permission to teach you should you accept." Endeavor closed his story. "If you'll excuse me." He turned to get in.

"I'll do it!" Izumi said quickly. "If it's really what All Might wants then… I leave myself in your hands, Endeavor."

Got you, Endeavor thought with a wicked smile.

"Good to hear it. Pack up your things then."

"Eh?" Izumi's eyes blinked curiously. "Why?"

Endeavor pulled out a card from his pocket and wrote an address on it. "A week is not long enough for the amount of training you need. I want to get a good look at what you can do and what you are capable of. You'll stay at my family estate where I can personally see to your training. Be packed and ready by the day after tomorrow. My driver will pick you up."

Izumi stared at the card in her hand blinking wildly. Stay? With Him? AND TODOROKI? "Isn't this… ah WAIT!" She held out a hand as Endeavor closed the door and his driver peeled out and away before she could stop him. Her brows knit together and she looked down at the card again going blue in the face. "What did I just get myself into?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Yay! First chapter of the sequel completed, and I managed to release on the same day. Woot! So what did you guys think? Also I'm continuing my ask segment from the other story so if I haven't answered your questions yet go ahead and post them here.**

 **Next Chapter: The Todoroki Household**


	2. The Todoroki Household

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Notes: So there are already plenty of questions. I'll get a few out of the way just to make things a bit easier. Gran Torino is still going to be making an appearance, and yes Endeavor is the one that was affecting Izumi's requests, as to his motive you'll just have to wait and find out. After this chapter I'll be posting a notice in my Ask Briry section so be sure to read it.**

 **Chapter 2: The Todoroki Household**

The Todoroki household was a traditional Japanese style manor, and sat intimidatingly atop a hill. From the front you could looked out over the city, and the back a wide open forest in which the Todoroki family owned the surrounding land. Izumi immediately felt underdressed and overwhelmed stepping out of the town car that had picked her up from her apartment. All the things she heard about Endeavor told her he was in essence a ruthless and strict teacher and didn't care if you were male or female. He didn't take crap from anybody.

"Ugh, I've got a bad feeling about this." She said with a grimace then took long deep breaths to calm herself. The front door slid open and she tensed up at the sight of a young woman with silver hair and red streaks. She had a slightly plump figure with made her look very motherly, and when her eyes met Izumi's the shy smile brightened more.

"Ah, you must be Shoto's girlfriend." She smiled sweetly, her voice soft and a bit shy despite the proper manner. "It's nice to meet you, I'm his sister Fuyumi. Welcome."

"Geh!" Izumi's face went blue at the statement. She wanted to deny her relationship to Todoroki, but the evidence of the kiss had gone completely viral. Plus she'd officially ended things with Bakugo, what could she possibly say at this point? Sorry not interested? "I'm Izumi Midoriya. It's a pleasure." She bowed politely.

Fuyumi welcomed her inside and helped her with her bags. She then took a good long look. She'd watched the Sports Festival and had seen the kiss. In person, Izumi had this cuteness that was undeniable: a dash of freckles, thick and curly shoulder length hair and eyes a lily green. "Make yourself at home, I'll help you take your things to your room. You'll be right next to Shoto."

Izumi flustered at that and shook her head dashing away any perverted thoughts. "Um, is Todoroki-kun here?"

"Which one?" Fuyumi asked playfully. It had been a long time since she'd had a female companion.

"Oh…" Izumi flustered remembering Todoroki had two older brothers as well as his sister… and she supposed Endeavor was technically Todoroki too.. "Sho….to…" Her face went hot saying his full name aloud. She didn't even call Bakugo by his full first name and she'd known him way longer.

"I was just kidding… and no, dad sent Shoto on an errand. Father wants you to get settled in and unpacked by dinner."

Fuyumi was soft and quiet in voice, but Izumi could see the bright personality under the nerves. Wanting to be friendly Izumi smiled and let the older woman lead her through the house. She glanced to her right and saw the big wide stone courtyard filled with statues, and stone memoirs giving it a very historic and powerful feel. Gods of fire, Izumi noted, warriors and heroes were all depicted in either stone or mosaic. As they turned a corner Izumi stopped and her eyes became dazzled by the green. She set down her school bag and backpack and rushed out on the stone path that led to a bridge. Beyond the bridge was a path, and at the top of the path you can see the big wide open blue lake and the forest surrounding it. "Wow!"

"Shoto loves it too." Fuyumi said finally catching up to her. She was happy to see Izumi enjoying herself already. "He's out here all the time, training and meditating. It gives him peace of mind I think."

"It's breathtaking is what it is. I wonder if Endeavor will let me go see the lake sometime." Izumi caught the immediate tension in Fuyumi and quickly changed the subject.

"So is every room in the house tatami style?"

"Hmm? Oh yes.. All except for Father's Dojo in the second building." Fuyumi pointed off to the other side of the courtyard. He had architects who had specialized quirks to reinforce the material inside so the material is sturdy and inflammable."

"Neat… so I don't have to worry about breaking anything." Izumi clenched a fist already feeling pumped.

"Yes, come let's go back inside and I'll help you unpack." She leaders her back down the pathway. "We have private bathing set up just down the hallway, or if you'd like, there's a hot spring just down the path from where we were at. The weather is still good so it won't be too cold.

"Alright, thank you, Fuyu-chan."

Fuyumi flushed with pleasure at the nickname and smiled brightly. "You're welcome. Now, I'll help you get unpacked."

"No, that's okay I'll do it." She held out a hand. I'd like some quiet time if that's okay."

"Of course… in that case I'll go start dinner." She hurries off leaving Izumi to put her things away. She hadn't brought much, she doubted Endeavor would have been happy with her bringing All Might memorabilia in the house, but… she set out her All Might alarm clock, and pinned her callender on the wall. As she set her clothes away in the drawers she wondered just how long Endeavor wanted her to stay with him. At the very least she expected it to be for the duration up to the internship. She was just about to open her closet to set her bags away when her door slammed open.

"Ah Good, you're here." Endeavor stood, a t shirt and sweats on his hair normal but his mustache still flaming. "Hurry and get some proper training clothes on."

"Eh? We're starting now?" At his glare she hunched her shoulder and sighed. "Yes, Sensei." She jerked again at the second slam and pulled out a tank and leggings. After getting dressed and pulling her hair up into a ponytail she met him outside. He stood just down the hall and gave a single nod of approval at her attire.

"Follow me." He led her down the hall and out the courtyard to the other building. She glanced back at the main part of the house with slight nerves. She wanted time to prepare herself for when Shoto came home. The fact she was calling him Shoto even in her thoughts now was a change and left her face flushed.

Shaking her head she slapped her cheeks to pump herself up and focus. The Dojo was two stories, Weights and other gym equipment sat on the bottom level, while the entire top was one large empty fighting stage. The floors looked like wood, but a quick tap of her toe on the material and she felt it was actually some kind of metal. Curious she went to the walls and felt the same smooth hard press of metal, rather than the delicate mirrored glass it looked like. He'd made the modifications for this room to suit his quirk, impressive.

"Now then," his voice snapped her out of admiration and turned her full attention back to him. "To start I'll need to know more about your quirk. From first glance it appears to be wind pressure you exert throughout your body… but it's more than that I think."

Was that the real reason for this? To try and find the faults in her quirk and therefore put it up against All Might? Izumi lowered her eyes from him to the floor.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how my quirk works. What I know is it's like a physical upgrade, all of my body's natural movements are enhanced. Super Strength, Super Speed, agility.. The wind I think is just the force of my strength coming out. That's the best guess I can muster."

"Your medical records your mom was kind enough to provide me, indicated you were originally deemed quirkless. What changed?"

"I… don't really know what happened. I'd always wanted to be a hero, quirkless or not. I trained my body everyday for ten months to get strong and it…" she trailed off clenching her fists. "I can't explain it."

Endeavor narrowed his eyes at her. "Humph… you truly are his legacy."

"Eh?" Her head shot up.

"All Might was the same way. When people ask about his quirk he often changes the subject or puts together half truths to satisfy them. If I hadn't seen your medical records, and your blood tests for myself… I would have continued to believe you were All Might's daughter."

"I am… in a way. He's been a father to me since I joined U.A. and I've always looked up to him. It's the whole reason I'm even here." She lifted her fist up. "He said I would benefit from learning from you. So I want to learn. Please teach me!"

"Humph… if your quirk enhances yoru natural abilities then we must build up your natural strength. What is your current training regimen outside school?"

"I run 2 miles on the beach everyday. Lift weights, do some Tai Chi." She started and Endeavor held up a hand.

"Too amateur, starting today you'll be put through more rigorous training. You'll also be eating more substantially to compensate for the extra energy burn." He pushed a finger on her stomach. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a monster. Let's begin…" He thrust his fist into her stomach and she spat up gasping for air from the hit. She teetered back and held her stomach wheezing in hair and quickly dodging the next blow that would have been her face.

Well… she thought powering up One for All… he did say it would be more rigorous.

"Some would say it's not nice to hit a girl… but thankfully I'm the kind of girl that hits back!" She launched at him, and prepared to fight for her life.

Not ten minutes later Shoto stormed through the door, his face covered in irritation. "Stupid old man…"

"Welcome Home, Shoto…" Fuyumi wiped her hands as she greeted him, then cowered back when he snarled.

"Where's that damn asshole at? That stupid item he sent me out looking for was a wild goose chase. If he's sending me out of the house to distract me I want to know the damn hell why!" He kicked off his shoes and stomped in. Before Fuyumi could answer him there was a loud boom followed by the slight quake in the ground. Birds from the forest scattered sensing the fight.

"What the hell?!" Shoto glared across the courtyard. "Does he have to make so much noise when he's training?"

"Oh dear, I didn't think he'd start Izumi's training so soon. She just got here."

"Izu-" Shoto jerked his head at his sister. "What do you mean, Izumi? Why is Midoriya here?"

"Father never told you? Izumi's agreed to stay with us for some personal training. She's up there with him right now." She shook as she pointed across the way.

"What?!" Shoto didn't hesitate. He sprinted across the courtyard and up the stairs of the training area. The moment he yanked back the sliding door Izumi took a bad tumble to the floor. She was already burned and scraped and her body glowed from her quirk.

"You're too cautious!" Endeavor shouted at her raising a heated fist. "Don't just guard, attack!"

"Old Man!" Shoto snarled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Endeavor game him a brief glare than quickly ignored him as Izumi was on her feet launching at him, taking every opportunity she could to get him off guard. Shoto watched as Izumi fought with such ferocity, His father's fists matching her powerful punches and knocking back her hesitant guard. He quickly had her by the ankle as she aimed a high kick to the head and swung her around like a rag doll and tossed her up against the wall, cracking the material.

"Now to finish you off…" Endeavor gleamed, his fists glowing with flame.

"Leave her alone!" Shoto slammed his right foot down and a wall of ice formed between him and Izumi. Endeavor sneered and turned to face him.

"Shoto… stop int-" he cut off as Izumi broke through the ice wall, her fist plowed straight into his stomach knocking the breath out of him. She then brought her right foot up kicking him hard so he rolled to the ground at Shoto's feet and she jumped on his back holding his head down and pressing her glowing finger to his temple.

"Got you…" she panted and smirked down at him. "Old timer."

Endeavor and Shoto both looked at her stunned. She'd used Shoto's ice wall to block her advancement, finding Endeavor by the glow of his fire against the clear ice, and successfully catching him off guard. Endeavor grinned darkly.

"Not bad, girl." He waited til she jumped off her hands still poised to fight but he waved her down. "Clever aren't you? We'll stop here today since you won, but tomorrow win on your own." He added glancing at his son as he dusted the ice off his shirt and melted the rest in the room.

"Yes sir!" Izumi promised with a smirk and then turned to Shoto grinning. "Hi!"

"Hi?" Shoto's eyes narrowed. "That's all you have to say to me, Midoriya?"

"Um," she scratched her cheek. "I take it he didn't tell you I was coming."

"I shouldn't have to hear it from him! We were at school all day together, you should have told me!"

Izumi flinched at his raised voice and Endeavor sighed.

"I have work, I'll leav eyou two to your couple's dispute."

"I'm not finished with you, old man." Shoto hissed at him. "We'll have this out later."

"Shoto…" Izumi said his name making him tense up. Her took her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs to the courtyard. When they reached the back hallway she panted and pulled free.

"Hold on! Hold on! I need a minute." She fell to her knees suddenly panting for air and holding her side.

"Are you okay?" His anger was replaced by concern and he knelt down by her.

"Yeah… owowowow… your dad doesn't like to pull his punches does he?" She slowly rolled and sat on the edge of the flooring looking out at the backyard. Her eyes were weary with fatigue. "Man... either that or our differences in power level are way too far apart. I barely managed to get him and that's only because you helped."

"I didn't realize how exhausted you look… I mean you looked like you were actually enjoying yourself."

"I kinda did, but mostly it was because I was holding in most of my complaints. I've noticed your dad tends to frown upon whining, then just hits harder when you do." She complained rubbing her side again.

Defeated, Todoroki lowered himself fully to his knees and lay his forehead on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked up at him. "What's wrong, Shoto?"

"Why are you here, Midoriya?" He asked in a pained whisper. "And why are you calling me by my first name?"

"To answer the latter first, I'm calling you Shoto because A, I'm temporarily living here and want to avoid any miscommunications. B you chose Shoto as your temporary hero name didn't you?"

He made a sound of surprise, and he cheeks flushed. He was thankful his head was down already.

"As for why I'm here…" She turned and pat his head, tempted to lean in on him. "I came because your father offered to train me."

"And you accepted?" He took her hand now squeezing it. "Why?"

"Because he's the number 2 hero." She said it so casually that his breath came out in a quick gasp. "I don't have to like him, but I have to respect his position." She shifted to face him when he lifted his head from her shoulder. The look of surprise realization on his face was too cute for words. "He could teach me things that only a man in his position could, and there's great benefit in that." She rubbed her still tender side. "Even if it hurts."

It was that simple, he realized. His hand lifted before he could stop it. He took her face and leaned in so that his lips met hers. Izumi went bright red and she skittered back some holding her mouth.

"W-w-what was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." He sat cross legged on the wooden panels now his own face red as he stared at his stocking feet. Izumi thought he looked very much like a kitten that ate too much cream.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this more than you're letting on?" Her lips twitched trying to hide the amusement from her own analogy.

"I can't deny this is convenient for me. We'll be working closely together for at least a month. Maybe I should thank the old bastard." Todoroki rubbed the back of his neck still not sure he was ready to meet her eyes.

"I wouldn't, I'm pretty sure he has his own selfish desires and motives for having me here." She turned sideways again to face outside then leaned back on her hands. "There's… something else I should tell you?"

Now what, Shoto wondered, not sure he'd be able to take anymore surprises.

"What is it?"

"Your dad wants us to get married." She waited a beat… when he said nothing she glanced back at him and saw the dazed expression on his face. "Um… you okay?"

"He… sorry… that surprised me is all." He scratched his blushing cheek. He didn't want to admit to her that he had just fantasized her in a wedding dress. "How do you know this?"

"He came to my apartment and tried to sweet talk my mother and I into an arranged marriage."

Tension knots swelled on Todoroki's face and his flames came out making Izumi jump and skitter back from him. "That bastard.. .I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sugei!" She blinked in wild wonder. "Shoto just went Kacchan…"

"What did you tell him?" His flames died, but he glanced over, still annoyed but obviously curious to her answer.

"My mom was all for it. I'm pretty sure he was sweet talking her long before I got there. She was completely compliant with it which isn't like her at all. She's always been the cautious type. I've never known her not to second guess something or someone's intentions." She clenched her fists in the material of her pants. "I snapped, I told him I wasn't having it and that if I decided to get married it would be my choice, and I wouldn't have it forced on me."

She'd yelled at her mother for the first time for that. It had annoyed, and hurt her. "I don't know what he said to her, what kind of images he put in her head, but the fact he did that made me mad. I was gonna flat out deny his request… but-" She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I came to the conclusion I'd just be wasting an opportunity if I denied it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my actions to cause you so many problems." Todoroki scowled down at his own hands. When he'd seen the media attention about their kiss, and the surrounding rumors about it, he'd ignored it because he liked advantage it had given him over Bakugo… but now he saw he hadn't considered what that kind of attention did to Izumi.

Izumi saw the look on his face, and because it had worked so well for her she raise a hand and flicked him on the forehead. He blinked and looked at her, saw her smile. "I'm not blaming you, Shoto. It's your dad who's causing me problems, not you. He needs training of his own." She sat closer to him again. "He's a good hero, but a lousy father. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Y-You…" Shoto blinked in surprise. "You don't honestly think you can change him, do you?"

"No completely," she admitted, "People don't really change… but he needs a wake up call, Shoto." She looked up at the sky now. "He needs to realize that what's important isn't always being the best, but finding contentment and happiness with what treasures life's given you. He may not be #1, but he'll always have something All Might doesn't."

"What's that?"

"A family…" Izumi's eyes turned soft and thoughtful. There was a soft breeze that blew leaves out onto the rock garden, and the scent was soothing to match the serene view. Shoto felt his heart turn over in his chest and he looked down again blushing.

"I… suddenly want to kiss you again." He admitted. Izumi didn't answer right away, and just stared at his cute blushing face. She felt something tingle in her belly… not the twisting aches of nerves or nausea but a kind of burn that excited her.

"Is… that going to be a common occurrence around here?" She blushed as well, but smiled nonetheless.

"Most likely." Shoto grumbled.

"Figures." Izumi sighed and stood up stretching. "Alright… fine. I guess there's no getting around it. This has to happen." She held out her hand to him, he took it and stood with her. "Kacchan told me to sort my feelings out, but I can't do that until I know this is what I really want. I can't make any promises but… if it's what you want, Shoto… I'll be your girlfriend."

Nothing she could have said at that moment could have surprised him or pleased him more. His hand still in hers he gripped it tight to make sure she wouldn't run from this. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you."

"You're not forcing me, Shoto…" his name was coming out so easily now. It felt good to say it, like she'd taken a step closer to him. "I do have feelings for you. Large, gut twisting feelings… but-" She stopped his advancement placing a hand on his chest. "I also have them for Kacchan. It's up to you whether or not you can accept that, be okay with that… til I figure it all out."

"I'm…" Shoto looked down at their joined hands. He saw the scars and marks that he'd put there himself, and struggled to keep himself composed. She was willing to look past his flaws, accept him for who he was… why couldn't he do the same? "I'm okay with it! Just like you took this position…. I'd be stypud to waste the opportunity to be with you." He let go to cup her face in his hands. "Just promise me one thing… if at any point you feel you can't do this anymore, or your feelings for me have changed. Tell me. Don't hide it or be afraid to hurt me. It'll just anger and upset me more if you're not honest with me."

"That's fair." Izumi agreed smiling at him. "Yeah, that's definitely fair."

"Alright then…" He pulled her in now, letting the kiss linger as his hands slid from her face to grip her hips. He felt her arms slide up and circle his neck, accepting the kiss and him.

Down the hall Fuyumi snapped a photo, tearing up a little from the display. She had never seen such a loving display within the walls of the house, and was grateful for Izumi Midoriya for bringing joy back in it.

"Good for you, Shoto, good for you."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Don't hurt me MiBa fans! This is still a legitimate love triangle and because of the agreement Izumi's been given the okay to change her mind about it should she decide she'd rather be with Bakugo or no one at all. I chose to put them in a relationship for a couple of different reasons. One I wanted Izumi to get a real feel for the differences between her relationship with Bakugo, and the one she will have with Todoroki. Two I felt the last fic really concentrated more on MiBa and the progression of their relationship so in this fic I wanted to even things out some by concentrating on MidoTodo while also having her battle feelings for Bakugo. Three I called the fic "Midori the Girlfriend" so I kinda gave you a heads up in advance… kinda. There's one other reason I'm not going to divulge because hey SPOILERS. I hope MiBa fans will continue to read and understand my reasoning for this and still enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Next Chapter: The Bet**


	3. The Bet

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 3: The Bet**

Izumi was given a painful reminder to her days back when All Might was training her for the UA entrance exams. Those first ten months had been grueling, but All Might's happy disposition made it bearable. Endeavor on the other hand…

"GET UP!" He shouted as she collapsed on the ground, "You still have a mile to go! Are you gonna sit there and cry or are you gonna be a hero?"

Sweat trickled down her skin soaking her training clothes, her wrists and legs weighted down. They'd been running for four miles straight, up and down the hill to his house. She wanted to whimper but instead clenched her teeth and fought to get up and push forward. Her sides ached and she wheezed out breaths, huffing and puffing through her nose.

5 miles a day, bench pressing weights and cardio for two hours, and if she could still stand after that another hour of combat and martial arts. She'd been up since 3am and the sun had just barely risen when they finally made it to the top of the hill and she collapsed again in front of his front door.

"Pathetic, do better tomorrow." He tossed a towel over her head making her grumble. "Fuyumi!" He shouted inside. "Get this mess of a girl some food. Lots of protein!"

Izumi fisted her hand in the towel on her head and she shakily got to her feet. She stepped inside after taking off her shoes and braced herself on the wall as Fuyumi rushed up with water.

"Thanks…" she smiled and panted downing the water in quick large gulps. "Man… and I thought All Might was a strict teacher."

"You look so tired…" Fuyumi fussed and took the towel to dab away the sweat pooling on Izumi's face. "Go take a hot bath, Breakfast will be ready when you get done."

"Thanks Fuyu-chan… is Shoto up?" She dabbed the sweat herself now.

"Yes, he's doing meditation right now out back. Let him know breakfast will be ready soon, okay?" She walked off to the kitchen. Izumi smiled after her then headed back to her room to grab a robe. She desperately needed a soak. She saw Shoto, standing on the rise of the hill looking out at nature.

He wore a white tank and sweats, his well toned arms stretching up and circling out as he took long deep breaths. Her eyes softened with emotion, her hearts turning in her chest at the attractive picture he made.

 _If it's what you want… I'll be your girlfriend._

Girlfriend, she was Shoto Todoroki's official girlfriend. She wasn't entirely sure what had made her tell him that, but… it just felt right. Knowing she was distracted she quickly shook her head free of the flustering thoughts and quickly went off to wash up and change.

The large breakfast Fuyumi had prepared for her was good, but after the long work out this morning, and knowing the kind of day she had ahead of her, Izumi wanted to throw it all back up on the way to school.

"Ugh… I feel sick." She said green faced holding her mouth.

"You get used to it," Shoto told her walking side by side as they approached the school. "At least, I did."

"Your dad is a monster…" she said with a twitching brow. "Up and down, up and down, my legs are so freaking sore." She actually looked forward to sitting down for the first hour of school.

Shoto glanced down, Izumi's face focused ahead of her. He then looked at their hands, close but not intwined. His fingers extended out and gently touched hers, and he smiled when she just let them lace together. "Just think of the end results, focus on something other than the pain."

"Mmmm" Izumi's face went red now, the feel of his hand washing away the pain already.

"Midori-chan!" She heard Uraraka call from behind just as they reached the gates. Izumi pulled her hand away to wave at her smiling.

"Ura-chan! Good Morning!" The sprightly girl bounced up to them energetic.

"I got a call from Gunhead yesterday thanking me for accepting his request! The way he talks is actually kinda cute, I was surprised." She held her cheeks wiggling. "I can't wait for internships to start!"

"That reminds me, Ura-chan, how come you chose Gunhead to do your internship with? He's a massive battle type hero, I thought you wanted to do rescue work."

"Mmm in the end that's what I want… but after watching you fight, and my battle with Bakugo I decided I wanted to expand my learning. The stronger I get the more possibilities I have." She stretched her fists out mimicking the way she'd always seen Izumi do in her fights. "If I only do what I want, I'll have a narrower perspective."

"That's the way, Ura-chan!" Izumi bounced happily her ponytail fluttering behind her. Ura-chan straightened and giggled then took notice of Shoto.

"Good Morning, Todoroki-kun. This is a rare sight seeing you two walk in together. Don't you guys live far apart?"

"Actually…" Izumi started nervously scratching her cheek, but Shoto interrupted her.

"I waited for her at the station," he said simply. "She agreed to meet with me."

"Oh, I see… well let's hurry up and get inside. If I know Iida he's already waiting." She hurried inside.

"Yeah, We'll be right behind you, Ura-chan." She waved then looked to Shoto frowning. "How come you didn't want to tell her about my living with you now?"

"You're going to have to tell Bakugo we're dating now. I don't think it's a good idea to tell him we're living together on top of it." He pointed out stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I rather you tell him the first. People don't have to know you're taking extra courses from my old man."

"I guess you're right." She lowered her head fretting on what Bakugo's reaction was gonna be. He was already in the classroom when she and Todoroki walked in and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Where were you this morning, Usagi? I went to your apartment but your mom said you weren't home." He asked when she sat down and he turned sideways in his chair.

"Huh? Oh… I'm doing some off campus training before the internships. So I won't be able to walk to school with you in the morning." Guilt swelled up and she tapped her fingers on her desk. "Actually if you've got a minute after class, I need to talk to you."

Bakugo's gut twisted and he glanced over at Todoroki who was casually getting his school notes from his bag. "Alright."

 **~After Class~**

She guided him out onto the P.E. track, if things got hectic she wanted to make sure they had plenty of room for any explosions. She could see he was already worked up and irritated.

"It's after class… so what do you want?" He stood up tall staring down at her shrinking form. "This is about you and Icy Hot isn't it?"

"Yes," she swallowed hard and nervously played with her fingers. "I...I agreed to be his girlfriend."

Bakugo clenched his teeth his hands fisting at his sides as the sparks on his arm pop and threaten to explode.

"That just figures, god damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan…" She felt panic bubble up at his emotional face and she hesitated before taking his hand. "I… I have to-"

"Don't apologize damn it!" He shoved her back and let out a small explosion just off to the right of her. "You're gonna piss me off! I already knew you were going to fall for him eventually I just wasn't expecting it this soon! SHIT!" He blew up again raging as he tossed balls of fiery explosion into the ground making her skitter back.

He got it out of his system, and calmed his breath looking back at her. "Tch, so, what about me? I take it I'm back to being just your childhood friend?"

"No, Kacchan…" still pale and frightened from his reaction Izumi pressed a hand to her gut. "I told Todoroki when I agreed to be his girlfriend that he'd have to live with the fact I still have strong feelings towards you. I'm his girlfriend because I feel as strongly for him as I do about you, but the emotions are… different. I'm not sure how or why they just are and until I can get it all figured out our relationship is…" she tried to think of the right word. "Flexible I guess. I'm supposed to tell him straight out if my feelings for him change or if I just don't want to be in the relationship anymore. That's the deal."

That Todoroki bastard, Bakugo thought with a sneer. Acting all cool and calm like he was fine with her having feelings for another guy. What kind of lousy trick is that? He damn well knew Todoroki wasn't "fine" with her having feelings for him. In fact he'd prove it.

"I want to talk to him…" he said seething. "I want him and I to have this out without any interference from you!" He pointed at her. "If he really is your boyfriend, if this really is your decision then I won't be satisfied until I know his feelings are just as strong if not stronger than mine!"

"Kacchan…" a sweat drop formed at her temple at his behavior. "You're not gonna have a full on fight outside school are you? It's against the rules."

"We're not gonna fight…" though he damn well wanted a rematch for that sorry excuse of a sports festival. "I said I wanted to talk to him. So go tell him to meet me out here or better yet I'll go drag his sorry ass out here myself!" He turned his back to her stalking inside.

"Ah wait! Kacchan!" She rushed after him.

The entire class communed to a cluster of tables. Shotoi sat across from Ashido and Uraraka and glanced down at the bento All Might had dropped off for Izumi. The man really doted on her. Iida who normally sat with them had made himself scarce, his mind obviously preoccupied. It surprised Shoto how much he actually worried about him. He knew very well what it was like to have pent up resentments and frustrations.

"Where did you say Midoriya-chan was?" Uraraka asked glancing around the cafeteria. "Ah, there she is… GEH!" She saw her running ahead of Bakugo who stomped behind her.

"Kacchan I said calm down!"

"Shut up! I told you just eat your stupid lunch and let us have this out! Oi! Icy Hot!" He slammed his fist on the table sending food flying. Others gathered around them trying to see what the fuss was about. "Get your ass outside, we're gonna have a nice little chat, yah hear?"

Shoto glanced at Izumi's worried face and he sighed standing up.

"If you insist on acting like an ass…"

"Who here is the real ass I wonder?" Bakugo gripped him by the front of the shirt shaking him some. "A flexible relationship? Just what kind of game are you playing, Todoroki?"

Izumi blinked in surprise at Bakugo's use of Shoto's name.

"Kacchan…"

"This is no game." Shoto reached up and grabbed his hand the frost starting to form. "I told you before what my feelings for Midoriya are. She's agreed to be my girlfriend providing I accept the fact she's still not over you. I think it's reasonable."

"EH!?" Ashido and Uraraka jump up and look at Izumi who suddenly sat and flustered. "Is that true?"

"I thought you guys were gonna take this outside…" she muttered as others crowded around overhearing the conversation.

"Whoa, seriously?" Kaminari stammered. "First Bakugo and now Todoroki? Midoriya's kinda like the class sl-" he shut up when both Bakugo and Todoroki glared at him.

"No guy who truly loves their woman is fine with them having feelings for another guy!" Bakugo snarled. "Stop playing at this!"

"I told you I'm not playing!" Shoto shoved him back shouting. "I'm in love with her damn it! Of course I'm not okay with her having feelings for you, but I've accepted it nonetheless because I want to be with her! I won't waste this opportunity but instead use it to prove to her that I'm the one she should be with!"

"You're going to prove it huh?" Bakugo's face went sadistic. "Alright then… I'll make you a bet."

"What kind of bet?" He narrowed his eyes as Bakugo let go of his shirt. Bakugo turned to Izumi who was munching on her bento trying desperately to ignore them. "Usagi!" He saw her jump and glance up from her food. "You and me are going out this Sunday."

"Huh?" Izumi blinked in confusion and Todoroki glared his ice and fire cupped in either hand.

"You're gonna go out on a date with each of us, and you get to decide who is the better date." Bakugo glanced over at Todoroki. "If he wins I'll accept your relationship for the time being, if not then you'll break up with the bastard and date me again instead."

"What? Kacchan-" Izumi went blue. "I can't just… I have training, and-"

"It's okay, Midoriya." Todoroki said in a low threatening whisper. "Accept it."

"Sho-"

"If this is what it takes to make him back off and accept it. Then we'll do it. However I have one other condition, Bakugo." He faced off with him again. "This is a date, not a free pass. You try anything sexual with her, you forfeit to me!"

"Deal!" Bakugo held out his hand and Todoroki took it, explosion meeting fire as the two pumped heads. Izumi groaned and covered her face with her hands.

 **~After School: Todoroki Household~**

She skipped dinner, and went straight to her room after school. Boys… she thought with a grimace. Can't live with them can't punch their faces without getting a lecture. Even All Might who she had expected to have the traditional "Don't touch daddy's girl" reaction wasn't any help.

 _You're the one who decided to be in a relationship. You're gonna have to deal with the consequences of that. If he wants to prove to you that he's worthy, then I say let him. Besides it's better they fight it out this way rather than destroying school property by having an all out match._

She sighed heavily and stared down at the two outfits Yaoyorozu had made her for the occasion. They were both dresses that were overly girly and she tossed ribbons and other hair accessories for her to play with her look. The girls had been both sympathetic and excited. All of them had an input on who they think the better date would be, wondering what the plans for each of the boys were, and asked her who the better kisser was.

Her face turned bright red at the thought. Both of the boys kissed well, did it matter who was better? Groaning she fell face first onto her futon bed. She'd been too optimistic to think Bakugo would have taken this in stride. She'd hoped he'd have thrown a small tantrum, maybe hit Shoto in the face with one of his explosions, then gone on to sit and mope. It was better that she feel guilty then have all this added confusion. This bet they had threw everything out into left field. She'd never been on a date before, how was she to tell which was better? Was it she had more fun? More romantic? More exciting? How did one choose?

"Midoriya…" Shoto's voice spoke just outside her door and he gave a little knock on the wood panel. "My sister made you a plate, you should eat something."

She sighed and turned her head to the side speaking out. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. You can leave it out there." She jumped when he just pulled back the door. She sat upright glaring at him. "Hey! Shoto seriously, what if I'd been indecent?"

"You're covered…" he said after giving her a thorough look. He knelt down beside her bed and set the tray of food next to him. "Are you angry?"

"You're really gonna ask me that after this afternoon?" She turned to face him her lips pouting firmly. "The entire school now knows about this bet, do you have any idea how embarrassing this all is?"

"I'm sorry… I let him get to me." He looked down at his hands that were fisted on his knees. "I guess I wasn't as calm about the fact you still have feelings for him as I thought I was. I let him rile me up." He bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Izumi sighed and reached out a hand to stroke back his hair and pulls his face up. "What's done is done… but you know you're gonna have to deal with the consequences if Bakugo actually wins." She watched his eyes dart to the side and the shame in them. "Which reminds me, when did you want to go out? Bakugo claimed Sunday, but-"

"Are you free now?" He glanced back over, her hands sliding out of his hair.

"Huh? Now?" She blinked in confusion. "Well yeah but-"

"Wait here." He stood up and left the room. Not five minutes later he opened the door carrying a backpack and he held out his hand to her. "Let's go."

"Go where? Do I need to change?" She looked down at her white T shirt, black pants and socks.

"No, I've got it covered." he took her hand pulling her to her feet. He then hoisted her up princess style.

"Whoa! Wait a minute… SHOTO!" He ran out with her in his arms. She latched onto his neck as Ice formed under his feet and he used it to skate fast over the rock garden and out toward the forest. She squealed as he ducked through trees and brush, his grip on her strong and never faltering.

Izumi felt the wind rush through her loose hair and everything just appeared dark and cluttered to her. How could he tell where they were going? Where was he taking her? She clung tight to his neck again as he spun a tight corner then came to a sudden halt. She panted and shook, her heart galloping in her chest. He set her on her feet but she still clung to him, her hair messy and tangled and she had to spit some out of her mouth.

"Where are we?" She asked brushing the hair from her face.

"Take a look," he smiled gently and pulled back tree branches to reveal the moonlit lake. Iziumi's eyes went wide and delighted as she admired the sparkle of stars and moonlight reflecting off the crystal blue water. She stepped out toward it laughing and held her hands to her mouth.

"Shoto… this is beautiful! Oh wow just look at that moon!" She turned to face him, the gentle light glowing over her skin and had his own heart racing. "It's amazing!"

"I almost feel bad for doing this." He kneld down with his right hand, sent the water frosting over to solid ice to make a rink and he pulled out ice skates from his bag. "These used to be Fuyumi's, but they should fit you." He helped her put them on tightening the laces and gave a nod when they fit perfectly. He then put a pair of his own on and skated out on the ice offering a hand to her.

Izumi stumble a bit her knees wobbling as she tried to balance on the thin blades. He grabbed her when she tipped and held her up against him. "Harder than it looks."

"Look at me, not your feet." He tapped her chin up and grabbed her hands to keep her upright. "Straighten your legs, now just put a little bend in the knee… take slow gliding steps, toe to heel… Keep- yeah there you go…" He skated backwards guiding her by her hands. She didn't cling to him, but kept her hands on his and her eyes focused on his face. When she felt confident enough she let his hands go and slid out onto the frozen lake.

She started slow, keeping her arms out to balance herself and laughed when she managed to turn in a circle without falling. He skated beside her, then zipped forward spinning and twirling and then executed a perfect jump that had her sticking her tongue out.

"Show off!"

"I can teach you." He offered and skated back to take her hand.

"One step at a time, Yuzuru." She teased referring to one of the most famous Japanese ice skaters of the past. "I'm just getting started." She let go of his hand, and because she wanted to prove she could do it she sped up, remembering how his body had moved. She felt herself gain balance naturally in the movement and turned her head to see him grinning at her progress. "I'll race you!" She grinned back at him.

"You're on." He glided to a stop on one side of the ring. "On your mark, get set.. HEY! Cheater!" He shouted when she got a head start kicking her skates into high gear. He quickly caught up to her, making her push her speed faster. He bent down the ice pushing up and making a ramp and he skated up and over her then landed ahead of her. She squealed not remembering how to stop and the two of them collided, both falling onto the ice and slipping the rest of the way to the edge.

"Owowowow! Baka!" She slowly sat up rubbing her head. "What'd you do that for?"

"I wanted to win…" he said simply as he sat up. He saw amusement cross her face. She was trying not to laugh and failing miserably at it. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair…" She pointed holding her lips and letting out giggles. "You should see your hair. It's all mussed and standing up in the back. You look like All Might with bed hair!" She couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

He grimaced and flattened his hair out, but it just sproinged back making her laugh harder. Then he couldn't help it, he laughed with her.

Once the laughter calmed, and they'd helped each other up Izumi curled her arms around his waist and hugged him. Taken aback he rubbed her back looking down at her. "What's this for?"

"Do I need a reason?" She lifted her head up to look at him. "I wanted to hug you, so I did."

He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hands. Knowing it was what he wanted, Izumi balanced on the toes of her skates to lean up and kiss him. He kept it gentle, his eyes closed enjoying the sweetness of it.

"I know it's not a traditional date but…"

"It's not no… but I'm glad we did this." She smiled brightly. "It's something only you can give me, and makes it even more special."

He smiled at that and simply held her to him, resting his cheek on her hair. "When you see Bakugo… I want you to have fun. Make sure this is what you want, Izumi. I know where my feelings stand, and I know they won't change."

"Shoto…" she gripped the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry I'm making this difficult for you."

"Don't be… You had feelings for him first. You've known him longer. I don't expect you to get over him so quickly. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, or who you choose in the end. I love you."

Her heart fluttered at those words, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Why was it, whenever he said those words to her, she felt whole, and broken at the same time. "Shoto…"

"Do you want to go back?" He pulled back some but she clung onto him.

"No… I want to stay…" She nuzzled into his chest. "Just a little longer."

"Okay."

So they stayed a little longer, holding each other under the starry sky, and sealing the memory of their first date in their minds and hearts.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Woot! Done! I had to work day shift today otherwise I would have posted this earlier. Anyway, Todoroki rose the bar high for his and Izumi's first date, but how will Bakugo's compare? Just gonna have to find out next chapter. In the meantime let's get back to the fan questions… let's see Silversun XD asks… "Izumi do you still keep in touch with Papa Might, and All Might how do you feel about Izumi being in a relationship."**_

 _ **Izumi: Of course I keep in touch with him. I see him at school all the time, plus he texts me everyday to see how I'm doing, if I'm eating well, did I remember my school stuff… etc etc etc.**_

 _ **All Might: I have no real objection with Young Todoroki dating Little Midori, but I hope he understands the importance of patience and abstinence in a relationship. With your life and careers still ahead there's plenty time for adult activities, so keep that in mind. Also if-**_

 _ **Briry: Alright, alright All Might, we get it. Be Prepared, wear a condom, yada yada yada… Oh speaking of which This is an M rated fic so sex will be a factor, but I don't plan on putting in any hard core lemon chapters. I have a separate site for that. If you're interested in reading Lemon Chapters look me up on Facebook under Bri's Fanfiction. If you see a picture of a female Goku getting kissed by Vegeta, dats me! Message me, or comment on one of my posts and I'll be more than happy to share the website link.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Date with Bakugo**_


	4. Date with Bakugo

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author Notes: For those of you whom I provided a link to my lemon chapters, there were some technical difficulties but I'm pretty sure I managed to fix the problem. Sorry for the inconvenience, and let me know if you're still having some issues.**

 **Chapter 4: Date with Bakugo**

He had to be out of his mind, Bakugo thought as he sat by the fountain near the station. What the hell was he thinking making this stupid bet? He'd never been on a friggin date before, and now he was challenging Icy Hot… that wealthy, sophisticated half and half bastard who probably knew exactly what he'd gotten himself into and was still so friggin confident he'd win.

Shit…

He picked up his phone scrolling through Google hoping it would give him some idea on what to do. He narrowed his eyes on some of the suggestions and his face tensed up with irritation. What the fuck? Flowers? Compliments? A damn suit!? He looked down at his casual jeans, t shirt with a white button up over it.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" He stood up raving and shoved his phone back in his pocket to pace. He'd gotten to the meeting point a whole hour early and was driving himself crazy. He messed with his hair cursing and wondering when the hell she was gonna get there so he could get this day over with.

"Kacchan!" He heard her voice, and the sound of shoes running across the pavement. He glanced up, and his heart melted into a gooey puddle at his feet at the sight of her. She'd parted her hair into two braided tails, tying ribbons on the bottom. The dress she wore was a pale green, all flowy and springy. On her head was a big sunhat protecting that pale freckled complexion from the sun and she carried a small purse the same green as the dress.

He remembered seeing her all dolled up just a few days before in a lacey white dress that looked like a wedding gown and he had to hold his chest to keep his heart from leaking out again. "Bout damn time!" He shouted trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I got off on the wrong stop!" She panted and bent over holding her knees. "These shoes aren't exactly practical either."

He glanced down at the white heels she wore and made a grumbling sound. Why the hell did he find her bare ankles so damn sexy? He was fucking turning into Mineta. "Well let's go then…" He held out his hand for hers. She stared at it a moment before taking it and letting him lead her through the crowd and out to the city. They strolled hand in hand down the path, Izumi looking around at the shops and people that past by.

"So where are we going?" She asked blinking wide eyed at him.

Hell if he knew, Bakugo thought his eyes scanning around. He spotted the amusement park and calculated how much money he had. When he told his mom he was going out with Usagi on Sunday she'd been generous with his allowance.

"We're going to the amusement park, rides, excitement, all that kind of stuff." He glanced back at her.

"Really?" Her face lit up with excitement. "I haven't been to one since our mom's took us to Fairy Land."

"Are you serious, that was like ten years ago!" He shouted at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were too little for the big rides then." She laughed and scratched her cheek. "Though I did like playing the arcade games, even though I only ever won the consolation prize. You won everything though! You were always so good at those games, Kacchan!"

"I'm sure you'd be better at them now that you have a quirk." Most amusement park games had been amplified since the appearance of quirks. They tested you on your control, and were often reinforced with special materials to keep the booths from being destroyed, much the same way Endeavor's dojo was.

"Hey, yeah, you're right. Now I'm really excited! I can't wait to test myself!" She danced a little in her heels. Bakugo bought the tickets and walked with her inside. His lips twitched at watching the wide eyed pleasure spread on her face as she looked at all the rides, and games and shows that filled the area. She opened the map and started looking at the various attraction choices.

"Let's see which should we do first…" she started to mutter, and his lips twitched again. He wasn't sure if he found that annoying or adorable.

"Let's get the big one out of the way." He snagged her hand again pointing to the big roller coaster. Izumi's face went blue at the sheer size of it. She heard the wild screams and the zoom of the metal cart zipping by on the platform.

"Uh… okay…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Usagi?" He smirked at her and leaned down so that they were on eye level. "You've taken down villains, surely you're not afraid of a little roller coaster."

"I'm not afraid!" She pouted at him and narrowed her eyes stepping to the roller coaster, her legs wobbling from the icky pitch in her stomach. "Let's go!"

She fidgeted through the entire line. Her face going paler the closer they got to the front. It was just her luck that they got the front car too so she'd see everything. She held her hat out to one of the workers and let them strap her in and she squeezed the handle bars tight between her fingers.

Bakugo glanced over, her body now visibly shaking, and he reached up prying one her hands off the bars and laced their fingers. "Relax, Usagi. Something like this isn't gonna-" he choked. The car jerking forward and up and he glanced around, his own face going blue as he realized just how freaking high they were.

Hey… no, get real Bakugo, he told himself squeezing Izumi's hand. You've jumped higher than this before… but then again he'd always been in control of his own body, here he had no control. They were in a friggin metal cart, on a stupid flimsy metal track, that could derail at any point in time with one minor setback and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it without setting the entire thing ablaze.

"K-K-Kacchan…" Izumi's startled voice. "Just how high are we going?"

"Shut up, I don't know… shit.. .shit what the hell was I thinking!?" He felt his palms sweat and Izumi squealed and tried to wriggle free.

"Kacchan don't explode, for god's sake don't use your quirk here or we'll…" They reached the top, and both their faces looked down in dread at the sudden diving drop of the coaster.

"DIE!" They screamed together as the coaster jerked forward and they were sent into a tailspin gust of power. Izumi squealed and her eyes teared as the air pushed up on her face, her hair whipping around. Bakugo cursed beside her ranting and raving about what a stupid idea this was.

She felt the pitch in her stomach increase as they went through the loops and she shut her eyes tightly even as she screamed through them. As fast as it had started the ride ended… both got off, dizzy and disoriented, Izumi clumsily gathering her hat as they stepped out the exit and both fell onto a nearby bench.

"W-We lived…" she said it breathlessly.

"That… that was…" Bakugo started and they looked at each other. The sight of their messy hair, drained faces, and amusing expressions sent them both into stitches of laughter.

"Oh my god… oh my god Kacchan your face! Holy crap you were so scared!" Izumi held her sides feeling them ache.

"Not as scared as you! You were sick and squealing the whole time, Miss Hero!" He laughed as well choking on air.

"Oh wow… mmm all that made me thirsty." She stood up and straightened out her skirts. "I'll go get us some drinks. I'll pay for them since you got the tickets. I'll be right back." She walked off to a nearby food stand. Bakugo had to smile and he ran fingers through his hair sighing with relief. They were having fun… okay so he could do this dating thing.

He looked around him, and saw the booth where they had pictures from the roller coaster. He stood up and walked to it. He found his and Izumi's picture and secretly bought it, stuffing it into his wallet. He was glad his appearance looked more pissed off rather than frightened. Izumi's face on the other hand was a wide eyed shriek that had him grinning… and between them was their hands laced together and holding on for dear life.

"I'm back… whatcha looking at Kacchan?" She came back with two soda's in hand and a pretzel. He fumbled with his wallet and stuffed it back in his pocket before she could see the picture.

"Nothing, just checking to see how much money I have." He grabbed the soda and gulped it greedily down. "Do you wanna go on another ride?"

"Actually, can we play some of the media games?" She asked excitedly. "I wanna try them out and see if I've improved in ten years."

"Heh, alright, let's go." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the games. All around were kids running form display to display. People gathered to watch others with incredible quirks to gain high prizes. Izumi paused at the ball toss, and though this was the perfect place to test her quirk. "This one!" She rushed to it eying the game. The tubby man on the other side gave a smile and offered her a ball. She slipped her money on the counter and took the ball up in hand. She focused her strength her hair and dress flowing as she reached her arm back and sent the ball flying. The sonic wind pressed against the reinforced material of the booth and had it shaking from the vibration and even though she hit her target she only knocked down one pin.

"Huh?!" Her eyes widened and she pouted. "Why?"

"They're made of a way heavier material to compensate for the quirks." He took up a ball now as the pin reset. "You have to use the right amount of force and hit just the right point." He suddenly smirked evilly. "Like this… DIE!" He punched the ball forward and had the pins exploding apart.

Izumi slumped as the guy behind the counter handed him his stuffed rabbit prize. "Deja Vu…"

"Don't looks so glum… back then you couldn't even take one down." He handed the rabbit to her. She took it, still pouting even as she played with the ears.

"Yeah but…"

"You wanna use your quirk, I've got the perfect game for you, come on." He tugged her hand rushing her down Media way til he found it. The super strong man game. Take a hammer, hit your mark, simple. "This will work better for your quirk I think. You're way stronger than you look even when you're not powered up, they'll take it easy on you."

"I don't want to play a game I can easily win at!" She scowled at it.

"Come on, just give it a try." He shoved her forward. All the beefed up, and brawny types gave her one look and started to snicker. The game man tilted his cap up chuckling and offered her a hammer.

"Wanna play little lady?" There was laughter around her and Izumi felt her hands fisting at her sides. Bakugo smirked his hands going into his pockets as he casually slouched against a wall and watched the show.

Ignoring the hammer the guy held out to her Izumi snagged the largest one available to her. Thinking she wouldn't even be able to lift it the gamer secretly switched the setting on the machine to low to take pity.. Which was a mistake. His eyes widen as Izumi's body glowed and electrified. Her eyes went fierce and she hefted the hammer up and over her head.

"SMASH!"

She brought the hammer down with a fury, the ball rising up knocking the ball clear off the top, and the head of the hammer snapping off from the force of her strength. All of the guys around her aside from Bakugo had either fallen on their asses or stood mouths gaping open in wide eye shock.

Bakugo casually strolled up and put an arm around Izumi who still held the broken stick of her hammer. "I believe you owe my lady a prize, good sir." He snickered down at him. "Unless you want to anger her more."

"Y-YES! Take whatever you'd like!"

"You made me a bully…" Izumi complained later even as she cuddled her prize to her chest. It was a large stuffed All Might doll that she couldn't help but croon over.

"You liked it, and don't tell me you didn't. You like taking people by surprise when they underestimate you." He was snickering over it.

Izumi looked away, only because she knew it to be true. They walked in silence for a minute trying to figure out what they wanted to do next… and Izumi's cellphone rang.

"Oh, Shoto…"

Bakugo halted a second when he heard that. Shoto… she'd called Todoroki by his first name. When the hell had that happened?

"Shoto? Hi… yeah I'm with him right now. I'm not sure how long… the hospital?" Her eyes went worried. "Why are you…" then she realized, and her heart tumbled in her chest. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

Bakugo clenched his free fist, the arm that hug his rabbit doll threatening to pop the head right off. Damn it. Damn it he'd been having such a good time he'd forgotten. He snagged the phone out of her hand and snapped into it.

"Did you forget she's mine for today, you can have her back tomorrow! Get lost!" He hung up and shoved the phone back at a fretting Izumi.

"Kacchan!" Izumi glared at him. "That was-"

"Rude? You really think I care? We had a deal! You and I would go out today, and I don't want any interference from him! I don't care if he's the one you're actually dating. For today you belong to me!"

Izumi frowned and she stomped her foot. "I don't BELONG to anybody! We're having fun, Kacchan, don't ruin it by being an ass!"

"Don't ruin it by making kissy worry faces on the phone!" He shouted back to her.

"I wasn't making kissy faces, and even if I was as you pointed out I'm dating Shoto, not you!"

"When the hell did you start calling him Shoto? When the fuck did that happen, huh?!" He was panicking, he realized. Too riled up, and fretful to give a damn about the scene they were making or how anyone else was feelings.

"I started it when I accepted his father's request! Shoto is his hero name, so I have to get used to calling him that."

"Then what about me? Midnight wouldn't let me use the names I liked so I'm using Katsuki. Why won't you call me by that?"

She hesitated her hands gripping the All Might doll almost as if asking for comfort.

"I'm Usagi… You're Kacchan...Girlfriend or not I won't accept anything else. It You said it yourself!" She pointed at herself then at him.

"That was before I found out you were…" He clenched his teeth and he cursed over and over. "Damn it, forget the stupid bet, I'm going home!" He turned on his heel heading out. "You can walk yourself home!"

"Wait! Kacchan! Hold on!" She ran after him and screamed when he sent an explosion at her feet.

"Don't follow me! Go ahead and date Todoroki I no longer care! Just leave me the fuck alone!" He raced off ahead of her, in his mad dash out he'd dropped the stuffed rabbit and disappeared in the crowd.

Bakugo wasn't sure how long he ran but he'd worked up a good sweat in doing so. He could feel his quirk starting to pop freely and had to calm himself down before he blew up the entire amusement park. This had all been a stupid idea, he thought as he slumped onto a bench.

What had he been trying to prove? It didn't matter how much fun they had today, she was still gonna choose that damned Todoroki in the end. Shit… He covered his face with his hands leaning his elbows on his knees.

He'd seen the way she'd looked at him, the way she talked to him and about him. She had that same glitter in her eye whenever she talked about All Might. That bright happy smile and sparkle that showed off her innocence and purity.

There was a time he had been arrogant enough to believe all She'd wanted was to be with him. That she'd settle for shadowing him for the rest of her life… but that pure light of hers was too bright to be a shadow. She needed someone who could make her shine brighter, make her brighter than the sun itself, not drag her down into the shadow.

He clenched his teeth and pulled out his wallet to stare at the picture. His heart pitched when he saw it was gone, he looked around pulling at his pockets and cursing. Where the hell had he dropped it?

He raced back, tracing his footsteps. His heart ached, and his head muddled over the fact he'd been stupid enough, careless enough to lose that memory. He was always careless with her. Not appreciating her enough, not treating her well enough… and now she was gone again! He'd lost her AGAIN!

Tears burned and he stopped in front of the strong man game that was now under construction. His eyes searched desperately on the ground… Slowly they rose up… and then widen at the sight of Izumi kneeling on the ground clutching his rabbit in her arms and looking at the picture, tears dripping down her face. "U….Usagi?"

She tensed up looking over at him, her eyes spilling over. "Kacchan…"

He took one step, then another, then was racing across to her and going to his knees to hug her tightly, the stuffed rabbit squeezed between them. "I'm sorry!"

More tears spilled as Izumi clung to him and she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing. "No, I'm sorry… You were right, it was supposed to be just you and me."

"No… damn it no, don't you dare apologize for that." He pulled back and wiped her cheek free of tears. "This was my stupid idea, and it's my fault not yours that you're in a relationship with him. I told you I didn't want to have a second chance until I knew, absolutely, that you wanted to be with me. It's my fault I'm losing you all over again."

"Kacchan…" She held up the picture to him and he took it from her holding it preciously to his chest. "You're not losing me. I may be dating Sh- Todoroki-kun but the feelings I've built for you over a decade aren't just gonna go away." She touched her chest as well. "Todoroki understands that I had feelings for your first, and you never forget your first."

Bakugo sniffed and grit his teeth looking at her teary face. First… his first…

"You never forget your first love." He finished and leaned in pressing his forehead to hers. "Izumi… I love you."

"I know, Kacchan…" Even though she smiled the tears spilled and she hugged him tight. "I know."

She wouldn't say those words back to him, he realized and for the first time in his life he buried his face in her neck, and cried of a broken heart.

 **~Todoroki~**

Shoto exited the hospital with a heavy sigh. He had hoped, with some optimism, that Izumi's date wouldn't last as long as it did. He'd have to find some time to bring her down here so she could meet his mother.

When he told his mom that he and Izumi were now dating, she was thrilled. She looked at pictures from his phone, asked the traditional mother questions, and even asked if he was taking "precautions."

Well, Shoto thought with a blush, if he was gonna get the sex talk from either of his parents he'd rather it be his mom. Still it was embarrassing to think about. He hadn't even thought about sex… or at least not a lot… okay so damn it he was turning into a Mineta sized perv, but that was normal… wasn't it?

"Shoto!"

His head lifted up when he saw Izumi running towards him. Her cheeks were red from running, and vene thought she'd done her best to clean herself up he saw that her eyes were red from crying. He scowled at that.

"Midoriya… are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She stepped up to him panting, and when he motioned to her eyes she sighed and pat her cheek. "Oh, it's nothing. The date got a little emotional… but" she looked up at him. "He's accepted it."

"Seriously?" Todoroki's eyes narrowed. "The date was that bad?"

"No… we were having a lot of fun, but…" She clutched the All Might doll. "I think Kacchan realizes that it's my decision. He can't force his feelings on me."

The guy was learning, Shoto thought grimly and stuffed his hands in his pockets… then paused and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, when you say force his feelings do you mean he-"

"Huh? Oh no no no!" she held out her hands waving defensively. "Nothing like that happened. It's just, after you called we got into a fight. He basically let out all his feelings and ran off for a bit to cool off… then when he came back… he told me he loved me, and I just… couldn't say it back to him."

"Midoriya…" He clenched his hands in his pockets. She hadn't said those words back to him either, but didn't feel like pointing that out.

"Anyway… we're over that particular hurdle… I say let's take it one step at a time." She lifted her head smiling. "I'm happy that we did this. I got precious memories from both of you, ones I'll keep forever."

Shoto had to smile, he lifted his hand out of his pocket and stroked her cheek. "Have you eaten?"

"Not really… After the whole mess happened Kacchan just walked me to the station and told me to meet up with you. Said he was too friggin annoyed and tired to take me to dinner like he'd planned.

"His loss…" He leaned in kissing her. "Come on," he took her hand and walked with her. "I'm a little jealous you got all dressed up for him, though."

"Don't expect it.. These heels are friggin killing me!" She grumbled.

"Want me to carry you?" He joked and laughed when he saw the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Very funny, Shoto." She grumbled, but tightened her grip on his hand. The entire day had been a wild emotional ride, like the roller coaster. To show for it she had an All Might doll, a laughing boyfriend, and a photograph tucked neatly in her purse of a precious memory with her best friend and first love.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Ugh these emotional chapters are killing me. So Many feels! No ask segment today, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Keep the questions coming though!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Talk**_


	5. The Talk

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: Just as a fair warning, we'll be getting into one of the reasons this is an M rated fic. Sooo Lemonade anyone?**

 **Chapter 5: The Talk**

Bakugo had arrived to school early, but he still couldn't avoid the stares of his classmates. His head was bowed back on the chair, his feet propped up on the desk and a permanent frown on his lips. Kirishima, Kaminari and Uraraka flanked him looking over his head.

"You lost didn't you?" Uraraka said bluntly and got a snarl. He rocked upright.

"Shut up! Round face, I didn't lose anything."

"Then you won?" Kirishima asked scratching his temple.

"Didn't look like the face of a winner to me." Kaminari jerked a thumb at him with a smirk.

"I didn't win either! Draw, it was a draw, and I just gave that stupid bastard permission." He'd damn well wouldn't admit he lost anything, nor admit he'd spent the rest of his Sunday putting bandaids on a broken heart.

Kirishima and Kaminari eyed each other with small smiles of sympathy. He lost, they mentally agreed.

"It really is a pity. I was actually in full support for you, Bakugo." Uraraka put in catching him off guard. "You're a jerk, but unlike Todoroki who keeps a poker face, your emotions are all out in the open and it's easy to tell when you've got attachment to something or someone."

"Bull Shit…" Bakugo started to deny it but Uraraka leaned in all smiles and had him leaning away flushed.

"No, no, it's true. Todoroki was gonna hold his emotional baggage all inside, but you brought it out of him because you know how he would feel if you were in his position. You could have just let it all build up inside him." Uraraka pointed out and Kirishima caught on and bounced a fist on his palm.

"Yeah I get yah, Uraraka, One day he'd finally explode like with Sero at the Sports Festival, and he and Izumi would have an inevitable fight over it. Instead you chose to drag it out of him and challenge him head on, so manly!"

"Now you idiots tell me?" Irritation spread over Bakugo's face and he grit his teeth.

"Hey if you're still sore about it," Kaminari put in. "Why not just make her jealous?"

"Huh?"

"Midori-chan still has feelings for you," Uraraka clarified. "He's suggesting you find another girl to give attention to, in order to make her jealous and rethink her relationship with Todoroki." Her eyes narrowed. "Though it sounds kind of underhanded."

"You've a point there," Kirishima agreed. "Still in your position, Bakugo, I would try paying attention to a different girl. If it really looks like she's serious about her relationship with Todoroki you're gonna have to get over her at some point."

:...and the easiest way to do that is with another pretty girl." Kaminari motioned around them at the other girls in the room. "Someone from this class, or maybe even from class B. Date Kendo for instance, and you'd be killing two birds with one stone. Making Midoriya jealous and driving that bastard Monoma up the wall."

"Shut up! I'm not dating anybody else, I've been too distracted by girls at it is!" He snarled and his eyes darted to the entrance. He saw Todoroki walk in, surprisingly alone and looking pissed off. It intrigued him, maybe they'd had a fight afterall.

"Oi Icyhot where's Usagi?" Bakugo shouted across the room.

"She's with recovery girl," he snarled his response digging his hands in his pockets. "That idiot she's training with went too hard on her and she could barely walk to school."

"I bet you anything she's the one that over did it." He stood up and went to the door. "Stupid rabbit doesn't know her own limits." He went to leave and go see her, but Aizawa was at the door.

"In your seat, Bakugo. Class waits for no one."

 **~Recovery Girl's office~**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Izumi bounced in her seat as Recovery girl put salve on a bad burn across her leg. "Ugh, stupid Endeavor. Another week of this is gonna kill me!" She eyed her leg as it was bandaged.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Recovery girl put in and finished wrapping it. "I healed the rest of your burns, but you'll need to come see me at Lunch in order to finish them. Tell Endeavor he's getting a bill."

"Yes, Ma'am." She stood up wincing some but at least now she could walk. It was embarrassing having Todoroki carry her from the car to the nurse's office. She was glad no one from their class had seen it. "Hmmm those burning hands of his are a problem." She started murmuring as she left the room. "I need to find a better way of countering or avoiding them without getting heavily burned."

"Little Midori!" All Might came barrelling down the hallway and skidded in front of her panting. "Are you okay, little Midori. I'd just heard you were in Recovery Girl's office. What happened?"

"All Might! Oh… I'm alright, I just overdid it in training today. Endeavor and I went hand to hand but this time he didn't want me to use my quirk and just had me practice dodging his flame attacks… I didn't do too well."

"He should have more care," All Might said grudgingly. "I gave him full permission to train you, not to rough you up."

"You were pretty hard on me too if I remember correctly… still the difference in difficulty in your guys' training is intense. I need to do better." She walked and he walked beside her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she glanced up. "What is it?"

"Come with me a moment, I'll write you a note for Aizawa, but it's time we talked about your current situation."

Though his tone and serious face frightened her she went with him to the lounge. He popped free of his bulk form and sat on the couch motioning her to sit across from him. She sat, and fisted her hands in her skirt feeling the nerves jump in her belly.

"I can't deny I've been seeing your progress in your Hero Basic Training lessons, but I was worried that your mind has been too preoccupied with your relationship." He gave a small smile. "Seeing your face as you talked about training has made me change my mind. It shows you know where your priorities lie."

"Thank you, but you're right when you say I have been a bit preoccupied. The situation with Shoto and Kacchan left me confused and emotional, and I missed a whole day of training trying to straighten it all out."

"Did you?"

"I think so…" She tucked hair behind her ear. "Kacchan seems okay with the relationship now, or at least is accepting it. I hurt him, and it makes me ill to know that."

"You're all young yet. There's no guarantee that the relationships you all have now will last past these few years you have together." He leaned his elbows on his knees. "Still I can tell Young Todoroki makes you happy."

"He does," she blushed and laughed a bit. "He can get on my nerves at times, but we always seem to work past the little things."

"I'm glad… in the future you may not have such a luxury. With this power I'm giving you, you'll be forced to make difficult decisions regarding your loved ones."

"I know, it's like that old saying, with great power comes great responsibility? The image I'm trying to make of myself will give me many allies but also many more enemies. I've come to realize that when we went up against the league of villains at USJ. So many people gathered together all because they wanted to kill you. That's the reality of it, isn't it?"

"Yes…" he said grimly. "Which is why even though it's important for you to remain in the spotlight and become that image of peace and justice, it is also important for you to take care with those you share in your secrets. Any one of them could be used against you."

"I understand…" she looked at the time. "I should probably go. I'm already gonna get a lecture from Aizawa-sensei." She stood up but he motioned her back down.

"Just… one more thing. Um…" He scratched his cheek reaching in his pocket and handed her a pouch. She blinked a few times and opened it and her face went blue.

"All Might!? What!?"

"Calm down, don't give me that look. You're a young woman, living with the man whom you're involved with. There are temptations around every corner, and while I don't really approve of you going down that path as of yet, as your stand in father it is my duty to ensure you use protection. We don't want any… erm… accidents."

"Acci-" She blushed bright red and her eyes spun as her head rushed to impure thoughts. "Y-Yes… okay... um….uh...well… class… need to go to class." She fumbled with her bag stuffing the pouch inside before hobbling out. The moment she was gone All Might went beat red and held his heart.

"They grow up so fast…" he said teary eyed.

 **~Class 1A~**

Izumi ignored the stares she got when she walked into class and just hobbled to her desk and immediately pulled out her books.

"Glad you could join us, Midoriya." Aizawa scowled at her. "I realize you're anxious for your internship to start, but don't be too reckless in your training. You're careless enough as it is."

"Yes sir.." she whimpered and opened her notebook. Bakugo glanced over his shoulder at her, saw the bandages on her cheek, fingers and leg and had to scowl. He wondered just who the bastard was that she was training with. He'd have to find out.

As class ended and lunch was announced, Izumi opened her bag to stuff her books in, and she saw the pouch. She grimaced and sighed heavily quickly zipping it back up. Damn it, why did All Might have to put those images in her head? She was finally able to concentrate on her hero work, and now she couldn't think of anything else. She was barely able to concentrate on school.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki went to her desk his hands in his pockets. "You going to the nurse's lounge to finish the healing?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah." She set her bag back down and walked beside him as they left the classroom. "Shoto… do… .um… did…" got she couldn't ask him. How the hell was she supposed to go about asking if the guy was thinking of her in a sexual way?

"What's wrong?" He paused in the hallway. "You've been distracted ever since you got back." He reached a hand out touching her forehead. "You're warm, are you sick?"

"No… just…" She turned her eyes up to him. "Do you ever get… um…" she looked around to make sure no one was around to listen and she whispered to him. "Impure thoughts?"

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes, thinking she might be referring to evil deeds, or villainous intent. "Are you worried that I might be thinking of doing something you're not comfortable with?"

"Well…" she tapped her fingers together. "I could understand it. It's only natural because we're human right? I mean Kacchan's obviously thought about it."

"Yeah well," Todoroki grunted remembering all of Bakugo's wild outbursts. "With a personality like his, it's hard not to."

"Mineta-kun thinks about it too. Maybe more so than Kacchan." She wriggled in discomfort. "So I wondered if you did too."

"Mineta?" Suddenly it clicked and his face went bright red. "Oi, Midoriya, are you talking about sex?"

Izumi squeaked and her face went red as a tomato and she covered his mouth with her hands.

"Don't say it out loud, baka!"

Todoroki flustered and he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Sorry, it's just… where did this come from? I mean, are you thinking about it?"

"I don't know, I thought about it briefly a time or two, but never seriously considered it until All Might gave me The Talk."

"All...Might… did?" He felt his footing fumble and he had to brace himself on a wall. "Oi… I suddenly need to sit down. Why would All Might give you the talk? How would he even know?"

"He's concerned, and he does see me as kind of a surrogate daughter. So I guess he felt obliged to do so. He was worried." She pouted bashfully and kept her head down. "So… you DO think about it."

"Of course I think about it, am I an idiot?" He choked out trying to steady his breathing. "You're with a girl and living so close to her, of course you're gonna have those kinds of thoughts pass through your head. I don't have to be Mineta to want to have…" he trailed off not wanting to say it aloud again. "Intimacy."

"Okay… I just… wanted to know."

"Right…" then it hit him. "You said Bakugo obviously thought about it. Have you and he ever…"

"No!" She declined immediately. "There was this one time behind our junior high where he… well got intimate but it never went past kissing and touching. He likes to touch… and you don't touch places like that unless you're interested."

Bad question to ask, Todoroki thought feeling his temper rise up. His competitive nature wanted him to be put on an even level, but he quickly pulled the reigns on his loins and his ego.

"Alright… I just wanted to know. You better go get your wounds seen to. I'll save you a spot in the cafeteria."

"Okay…" she watched him turn and walk away and then called out to him. "Shoto!" She waited for him to pause and look back at her. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Don't mention it… but-" he glanced off a moment then looked back at her. "We are gonna have to talk about this again," and soon he thought. "Just warning you."

"Mmmm… I understand." She nodded and turned around to go see recovery girl.

 **~Todoroki Household: After School~**

Izumi was immediately put back into training mode. With her burns healed Endeavor put her into cardio, making her run on the treadmill and lift weights til her arms were aching. Shoto worked with her, not wanting to let her suffer alone, so the two of them worked with Endeavor guarding the door to make sure neither of them balked on their regimen.

Sweaty and sore they finished their workout and headed back to their rooms. Izumi wanted to whine and complain, but resisited doing so in front of Shoto because she knew it upset him. He decision to try and improve Todoroki's relationship with his dad was going no where. She didn't expect him to forgive the ass, in fact she highly recommended against it.

However… Shoto was the son of the Number 2 hero. She didn't want him to waste the opportunity he had to use his father's connections and status to help his own career. In the world of heroes popularity was key to a successful agency. You could be the greatest hero of all time, but unless people knew your name you'd never get to use those talents.

So… they didn't have to get along with each other, but Izumi was bound determined to get Father and Son to at least respect and acknowledge each other. Shoto was halfway there, and Endeavor at least acknowledged his son's power.

"I'm gonna take a bath before dinner." Shoto spoke interrupting her thoughts. "You might want to do the same."

"Yeah," she agreed rubbing the ache in her muscles. "Good idea." She opened her door and closed it behind her. She gathered her bath stuff… and paused. Fuyumi had mentioned there was a hot spring down the path. The hot water sounded good for her aching muscles. Pleased with the idea she grabbed a towel and robe and made her way out and down the path.

She found it easily enough, breathing in the steam and sighing happily. Already she could feel her tense muscles relaxing. She set her stuff down and stripped out of her clothes folding them neatly before slipping into the water and moaning with delight. This, she thought, was heaven!

Izumi waded further in and sat in the corner by a rock. The steam was thick and dense and she breathed it in while running the hot water over her arms. She felt her eyes drooping some and she propped herself back against the rock and let them close. She wasn't sure how long she spaced out for, a minute, maybe ten… but when she woke back up she felt groggy and rubbed her eyes clear. She heard a little splash and glanced over, she couldn't see anything in the dense steam.

Probably just imagined it… she thought standing up and walking towards the edge. She pumped into something and let out a squeak as she fell backwards and someone on top. An arm had come around her to catch her fall and she blinked and focused seeing Todoroki's wide eyes and embarassed flush.

"M-Midoriya!? Are you okay?"

"Shoto? What are you.. .GAH!" She shoved him back covering her breasts and sinking down blushing. "Idiot I'm naked!"

"So am I… I mean… sorry!" He quickly turned around crouching into the water. "I didn't know you were here."

Izumi whimpered and turned away as well so they were back to back. Damn it… they'd just talked about incidents like this at school, so why of all days did it have to happen now? She could have gone to the springs at any point over her training period but she just had to choose today. Luck… just her stupid luck.

"I thought you were gonna use the regular bath, and the hot springs sounded nice so I came out here."

"I almost always bathe in the hot springs." He told her shifting some and tensing up when he felt her back on his. Izumi tensed too but didn't want to risk moving.

"So… now what are we gonna do?" Izumi said flustered. "We can't just sit here like this, one of us is gonna have to get up first."

"I just got here." he told her.

"Wha… hey I haven't been here that long either." She angled her head just a bit to see his bare shoulder then turned away again.

"We could just leave at the same time…" he suggested, his heart pounding in his chest. "It's not really a big deal if we just look, right?"

"Baka, of course it's a big deal." She whimpered and put a hand to her head. "Not even Kacchan's seen me naked. You'd be the first."

Shoto let out a little sound that had her thinking she just made him like the idea even more.

"You'd be the first for me too, you have to have your first with somebody and it might as well be the one you're dating."

He had a point, she mused with some embarrassment. She felt his hand move and grab hers underwater and squeeze it.

"I won't force you. If you want me to leave first I will, but-" He shifted again and brought her hand up to his lips kissing them. "I want to see you. I won't lie about that."

"Cheater…" she moaned and she felt an uncomfortable heat in her belly making her shift her legs. She had to admit though, she wanted to see him too. She'd got glimpses of his form… well toned bare arms, flat ripped torso, strong sturdy legs. Just this afternoon during cardio she'd watched him bench press, the muscles in his arms rippling and making her heart flutter.

"It's up to you, Midoriya." He kept his hand on hers letting it sink back underwater. There was silence for one full minute and then he felt her turn around to face him. He glanced over his shoulder, saw her eyes through the mist and turned around as well.

He was gorgeous, she thought her eyes glimmering with female appreciation. Her hands wanted to touch the muscle and skin, feel it ripple against her fingertips. Her breath shook out and she lowered her arm to fully expose her breast to him. She watched his eyes widen, heard his breath catch at the lovely sight.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered to her, his hand lifted up out of the water, but instead of touching her chest he reached up and took her face stroking her cheek. "You're beautiful, Izumi."

He hadn't called her by her first name since the first time he'd told her he loved her. It made her heart gallop and she inched closer to him. She touched him now, her hands stroking over the scar on his left and then through his hair.

"Shoto…" she whispered it breathlessly and found herself rising up on her knees, her hands wrapping around his neck and they slip into the kiss. Shoto strung his fingers through her hair and then held her to him, those soft lovely breasts he'd admired now pressed to him, and he felt her heart pounding in rhythm with his.

He felt her tense up when his own anatomy pressed on her belly and he slowly pulled back stroking her face again. "Sorry, natural reaction." He moved to let her go, but she clung on, her eyes soft and wet. The look had his brows raising. "Midoriya…"

"It's… I want to… but I don't have-" She stammered and looked nervously in his eyes. "You know."

It took him a minute to comprehend, then realized she was talking about the protection and he smiled stroking hair from her face.

"Let's go back, Izumi."

"But…"

"Let's go back… and if you're okay with it… we'll skip dinner."

She nodded… they dressed together, and walked silently side by side back down the path to the mainhouse.

And they skipped dinner.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *ducks and waits for a barrage of hate mail***_

 _ **Next Chapter: Aftermath and Internships**_


	6. Aftermath and Internships

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 6: Aftermath and Internships**

Shoto bowed his head as he and Izumi walked to school together. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they'd sparred during early morning combat training and even then it was to curse at held his bandaged cheek where she'd punched him good and hard. Guilt flooded back.

"I said I was sorry."

"You can keep on saying it but you still did it… or should I say didn't." She grumbled at him.

"I forgot… you could have reminded me to put one on."

"I was too busy being…" she flushed and looked away from him. "You know… a girl." She was being stubborn, she knew. She had half forgiven him when they woke up for training, but then he decided to be stupid.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Endeavor narrowed his eyes on his two interns with a two of them stood an arm's length apart refusing to look at each other. Izumi had put on a t shirt shirt instead of a tank still feeling self conscious and irritated. Shoto was shirtless, and his sweats hung low on his hips, a thin sheet of sweat already on his skin from cardio._

" _I don't know what it is you two are disagreeing on but this is good timing. Today you'll be doing hand to hand combat against each other without the use of your quirks. Shoto don't hold back. She'll have the advantage as that's her primary weapon. I suggest you use whatever openings she gives you.'_

" _I believe I've done that already," Shoto grumbled and had Endeavor raising a curious brow and Izumi flustering. She quickly raised her hand._

" _Sensei! I can't use my quirk but other than that I don't have to hold back, right?"_

" _You don't, you can have at it all you like. I'll stop the fight when I feel a winner is declared."_

 _Izumis eyes when uncharacteristically sinister and her smile wicked._

" _Alright then…" She didn't wait for a signal she just launched. Her fist connected straight into Todoroki's face. "Jerk!"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

She sighed heavily. She didn't lose her temper often, but when she did she noticed she lacked control. She'd hit him way harder than she meant to… or at least had planned to.

"You're lucky your dad remained oblivious. I'm already regretting the lecture from All Might if he ever finds out."

"Unless you plan on telling him yourself, I don't think he'll know." Shoto grimaced. He could feel the snags in the relationship already starting to tangle and it was making him uncomfortable and nervous. "Not like he has a sensor about such things."

"You've a point… so let's just forget it happened."

Shoto made a sound of distress and grabbed her hand. "No…. I mean." He trailed off his face contorting with guilt and sadness. " Do you… really just want to forget what happened last night. Was it that bad?"

Izumi stared at him her lips pursed in an irritated frown. She raised a hand and flicked her fingers on his forehead. "Baka, I don't mean that. I mean let's forget the part where you forgot to use the protection. I mean we should have just stayed in the hot spring."

"oh...that." Embarrassment flushed his face.

"Yeah that… let's just move past it. Not like we can do anything about it now." She sighed heavily and adjusted the strap on her backpack. "I'll take partial responsibility since you had a point in I could have reminded you, and we'll both just have to face the consequences of it."

"Consequences…" He watched her walk ahead of him. His eyes found themselves roaming from her head to her toes and reminding him just what lay underneath. She'd pulled her hair up into a tail that swung at her neck, but he could remember it loose and free on the white fabric of her pillow. Her hands were bandaged from practice, but he could remember holding them, feeling them curl and scrap along his back. Her eyes were what he remembered most, those wide expressive eyes that softened and moistened as she whispered his name. He couldn't regret last night, but at the same time he knew what they had done could affect both of their careers, especially hers. If she ended up pregnant... "This is bad."

"Yeah it's bad… but like I said we'll ignore it for the time being." She hoped her amazing luck would hold up. "At any rate we probably shouldn't do it again anytime soon. Internships start tomorrow and I'd like to stay focused. At the very least we got it out of our system."

He tensed up at that his head lowering again. Got it out of their system… was that all it was to her? He tried shaking it off and he looked back up. No, even if it was he shouldn't be complaining. He wasn't a girl, he could handle just… how did that saying go? Scratching an itch? Yeah he could handle that… and in the long run they were together, she was his girlfriend, and he'd just have to be patient and make her see that she made the right choice in choosing him over Bakugo.

"Izumi…" He took her hand pulling her back to him. She had only a moment to register the fact she was in his arms being held from behind. His face buried in her neck and he let out a soft sigh. "I love you."

Her heart melted everytime he spoke those words to her. She felt flutters and jolts her in her belly and along the skin. His touch was still so fresh in her memory, and despite how the night had ended she couldn't regret giving that part of herself to him. He'd been so attentive, so gentle, making sure she felt as much pleasure as he had.

The way he made her feel last night was a memory she'd never forget...

Had Kacchan ever made her feel this way? Thinking back on it he had made her feel all kinds of emotions, but his change of behavior left her so dizzy with them it was hard to keep up. With Todoroki, aside from a few pitfalls, it was like floating. She felt happy, excited, and loved.

They were two completely different personalities, but if she had to guess on how she felt about both of them, she had to say she loved them. What was the difference in that love though? She'd chosen Todoroki because she liked his patience, his understanding and his ability to talk her through a crisis… even though she loved Bakugo first, had loved him since childhood, his rash and explosive personality made it hard to keep up with his emotions as well as her own.

The fact she was even thinking about Bakugo after last night made her feel guilty and ashamed. She turned into his arms to face him, and curled into his hold. She felt his breathing calm and she took a deep breath of her own, taking in his scent and warmth.

"Shoto…"

"Get a room you two!" Speak of the Devil, Bakugo's voice shouted from behind and he stomped over snarling. "Honestly do you two HAVE to hang all over each other, it's friggin annoying."

"So says the pot to the kettle." Todoroki said with irritation crossing his face. He let Izumi go and the three of them stood in a circle. Izumi felt the tension between them and groaned.

"Who you calling a pot? What's with that damn weak insult?"

"It's a figure of speech, you idiot." Todoroki's brow twitched in annoyance. "You were far worse with the PDA, and made everyone in class uncomfortable."

"I was not!" Bakugo snarled at him the two bumping heads.

"Were too, now back off Bakugo before I get angry."

Izumi left them at the front gate to argue. She wasn't dealing with this, couldn't deal with it. She always ended up getting dragged in the middle of their petty disputes.

Determined to ignore them she went to the classroom and smiled as she walked in greeting Uraraka. "Good Morning, Ura-chan."

"Morning, Midori-chan! Where's Todoroki-kun?"

"Him and Bakugo are arguing as per usual." She said with a grimace, setting her bag down before walking to Uraraka's desk to mingle. "Forget about that, though, are you excited for internships tomorrow?"

"You bet! I'm pumped!" Uraraka thrust her fists out in mock punching. Iida walked into the classroom, and both Uraraka and Izumi look at him, and felt the tension rising. "O...Ohiyo, Iida-kun."

"Good Morning, Uraraka, MIdoriya, are you excited for the internships?" He offered a smile. Though he did his best to hide it, Izumi knew that his brother was still preoccupying Iida's mind. After the Sports Festival, while her injuries were still healing, she'd heard on the news about the crisis in Hosu. Ingenium had been injured to the point where he was forced to retire… but when Izumi went to ask Iida about it the following day at school he brushed it off, telling her he was sorry for worrying her and the situation was under control.

Even though they were friends, Iida didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth. She supposed that was her own fault. She'd been so preoccupied with her own problems, she hadn't been there when Iida needed her most. Now she was paying the consequences for it.

Todoroki and Bakugo stood at the doorway, and immediately both noticed the pained look on Izumi's face as she looked at Iida. Though he seemed to talk normally with Uraraka, there was a tension, and an off look in his eyes Todoroki immediately recognized as pent up anger and frustration.

"She blames herself." Todoroki murmured and caught Bakugo's attention. "She'd been upset and conflicted during the festival before Iida got his call, and she wasn't able to offer up any moral support. Now Iida's been tense and distant and won't talk with her. He's not acting like his usual self and it's making her quietly suffer."

"Humph… we'll see about that." Bakugo strut up, he held his hand lowand caused a tiny explosion that had Izumi shrieking in surprise, her skirt flying up and flashing underwear. Bakugo blinked when he saw the green panties with the All Might logo. "You're seriously still wearing those? Are you a little kid?"

"KACCHAN!" Izumi raised her fist shaking with anger, but before she could strike Iida was up and shouting at him.

"Bakugo-kun! That's disrespectful behavior. How dare you make light of Midoriya chan's virtue? Do you have any morals or respect towards-"

"There you are…" Bakugo raised a hand patting Izumi on the head despite her flustered and angered face. "That's the annoying class rep everybody loves."

Izumi blinked in surprise at that, and saw Iida pause in his rant to stare curiously. He looked at Izumi, their eyes meeting for a minute and he lowered his head his glasses shadowing his eyes from view.

"Bakugo…" Todoroki growled cracking his knuckles. "I was an idiot to think you would actually act rational for a change."

"You wanna dance, Icy Hot?" Bakugo lifted an exploding fist. "Bring it!"

"Enough horseplay!" Aizawa shouted over the arguments as he walked into the room."Class is starting, so in your seats the lot of you!"

 **~Battle Field Omega~**

Hero Basic Training was a twisted version of paintball. Everryone wore their P.E. clothes, and each student was given a watch device that kept count on the amount of hits that were taken, and given out. None of the hits could be lethal, but so long as you managed to physically touch or hit your opponent, the point counted.

The mountainous landscape of training ground Omega left a wide open ground that had rocks and jagged pathways perfect for the exercise. For Bakugo it gave him the freedom to fully use his quirk without worry of property damage or pitfalls. It was hit or be hit.

He had decimated half of the class already, leaving a good ten points each on Pervert Mineta, dunce head Kaminari, and Invisigirl Hagakure. The sight of Izumi's glowing form had him smirking wildly. Next victim in sight…

He leapt up his hands lighting with power as he bounced along the rocks. He followed the zip and path of her form, and saw her glance back at him. The path cut sharp and came to a halt. Caught you, he thought and raised his hand ready to dish out points, but had to gasp when she suddenly leapt, braced her feet on the wall and pushed back to face him head on.

The instant he hesitated he felt the shock of her punch knock him back. He corrected himself in midair but then saw Todoroki behind him, gliding across the ice. He dodged quickly avoiding an ice attack and Izumi's fist kicked the ice away, the two of them facing off now.

Bakugo landed and watched as Izumi zipped and dodged around Shoto's ice attacks. The two were completely focused on each other, barely acknowledging him.

"You're not gonna catch me like that Shoto!" Izumi grinned at him and used the rock again to kick off and rise over him. She blasted away his next ice storm and flipped down and spun her leg out to catch him across the back and he fell onto his hands and knees.

"Right back at you, Izumi!" He shouted at her, and Izumi noted he'd frozen her shoes and when she landed she slipped and grunted. He flicked her forehead, the attack showing up on their wristbands. "Payback from this morning."

"I hit you a lot harder than that this morning." She sat up and watched him melt her shoes back to normal.

"Yeah, well I earned it." He smiled at her and helped her up.

"Earned what? When did you guys fight this morning?" Bakugo sneered at them and the two glanced over having nearly forgotten he was there.

"Uh… we sort of had an argument this morning." She stuck her tongue out trying to be cute and dodge the question. "He said something stupid and made me mad, and I hit him."

"Usagi…" Bakugo said in a low warning growl. "I can tell when you're lying or giving me half truths. Now spill it!"

"Now's not the time, Kacchan…" She said it in serious tones. "We're in the middle of class, it can wait."

"Like hell it can! Tell me right now what you're hiding from me!" Bakugo shouted and strut straight up to them. He thought of all the different possibilities of this sudden connection the two of them had. They were gonna spend a lot of time training together during the internship, but the growth in their relationship, and from watching them fight against each other showed him they'd spent more time together than they were letting on.

"Kacchan…" Izumi started but Todoroki held his hand up and spoke first.

"She told you she was taking extra lessons right?" Todoroki explained his eyes narrowing and he was ready to step between Bakugo and Izumi and protect his girl. "I'm also taking the same lessons."

"Usagi's mom…" Bakugo started as he snarled. "Said she was staying with the person she's getting lessons from to help with commute. If you're taking the same lessons…" Bakugo's eyes sharpened with realization and his hands suddenly made for the grab and he yanked Todoroki to his toes shaking him. "These lessons she's taking… your old man is the one giving them isn't he? That's why she's been coming to school beat up and bruised!?"

Todoroki shoved him back his temper flaring.

"It was her decision to-"

"I don't give a damn about what she decided! You know very well what your old man does, how he trains people, how he treated his wife… don't look at me like that I overheard you guys talking at the Sports Festival I know all about your pathetic past!" He shoved him when Todoroki just gawked. "You know full well what he's putting her through and you just let it happen!?"

"Kacchan you're making it sound as if Endeavor is beating me on a daily basis, that's not what's happening. I'm learning, Endeavor has been training my body to withstand things I would have never been able to handle before. I've grown strong with his help." Her eyes narrowed. "You're just pissed because I'm a girl and that's not how this works!"

"If that's the case then why the hell have you been hiding it?!" Bakugo sneered.

"I hid it because I didn't want people to know I'm living at the Todoroki household!"

That fact sunk in and Bakugo's hands popped. He thrust his arm out and blasted Todoroki off his feet and smacked his body against the rock.

"KACCHAN!" Izumi stepped up to help but Bakugo held up an arm to block her.

"That explains it…. That explains everything. Why I fell behind, why you chose to be this ass hole's girlfriend rather than stay single like you made it seem you would. It all makes damn PERFECT sense now!"

His eyes lit with temper.

"I'm not having it. You may have her to yourself for the moment, Todoroki, but this internship only lasts for another week, then the playing field levels again. I'd given in because I'd believed she really had fallen for you… but I'm not giving her up. I refuse!"

He whirled around, snatching Izumi by the front of her shirt and kissing her full and hard on the lips. Izumi's eyes popped open her hands fisting on his chest as it reawakened the familiar stirrings and pleasures from their relationship.

Todoroki leapt from his spot on the rock and simply punched Bakugo across the face, the anger in his eyes lethal and savage.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!"

Bakugo took the hit and returned it with one of his own. The quirks were left out as the two boys punched and kicked and proceeded to beat at each other. Izumi backed up and away, her heart tearing in two at watching them go at each other like this.

"Alright that's enough!" All Might shouted out and landed with a thud grabbing each boy by the back of their shirts. "The exercise is over you two."

"Stay out of this, All Might!" Bakugo twisted and punched his fist out onto all Might's chest exploding with anger. "This jerk has it coming!"

"I said enough… whatever your petty grievances are this is not the way a hero acts upon them." He waited until Bakugo lowered his fists before setting them both down again. His eyes looked at Izumi and he sighed heavily. "Everyone get dressed, class is dismissed."

 **~League of Villains~**

Shigaraki Tomura stared at the picture of Izumi from the U.A. Sports Festival. The little bitch had been preoccupying too much of his mind since the invasion at USJ and it was annoying him. She'd stood in front of All Might, like a cub trying to defend it's much stronger and more capable papa lion. She'd attacked him, her power comparable, but not as devastating as All Might's. The fact that his master believed she may become a threat to him left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was tempted to tear apart the picture and let the pieces disintegrate in his hand.

Still when he moved to crunch the photo in his hands, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He set it down on the counter, staring at that face, sneering at it with dislike and confusion.

"Shigaraki… I've located the Hero Killer." Kurogiri stepped into the room behind him, and glanced down at the picture. "Shall we go make our negotiations?"

"Might as well…" Shigaraki tapped a finger over Izumi's face, imagining her at USJ. She's been frightened, but fierce, facing them down with the bravery that matched the greatest of heroes. He could still feel the strands of her hair between his fingers, and the way she's trembled when he let one disintegrate between his fingers. His smile came wickedly. The next time he saw her, he'd make that cute face of hers contort with fear and agony. "Let's go."

 **~Day of Internships~**

Yesterday had ended awkwardly, and even though Shoto stayed quiet and walked home with her as per the usual, she knew his temper and emotions were on a simmer. The two boys had gotten a lecture about letting outside indifferences affecting their performances in class and Izumi had been pulled aside by All Might for a lecture of her own.

" _It's not your fault that they're letting their emotions cloud their judgement and behavior, but you've got to stop ignoring the situation and put a stop to it. Otherwise you'll just end up being put in the middle over and over again and wind up getting yourself and both of them hurt. If you can't take responsibility, then I suggest you end things with Young Todoroki."_

He had a point. It was her fault the two of them were constantly at odds with each other. If she had kept herself out of the equation and remained focused on her hero training then they may actually get along…

...but the thought of cutting things off with Shoto just because she couldn't handle the responsibility felt cowardly, and wrong. She needed to find a solution to this without backing out of the commitment she'd made. Shoto was her boyfriend, he was the one she'd chosen to be with.

Izumi looked to Bakugo who was looking through his costume case to make sure he had all his equipment. His eyes were focused now, his mind on the task at hand. In the end Bakugo was always aiming for number one, for his goal to be a hero. It was time for them to do the same. Romance and love triangles could wait.

"Shoto…"

Shoto glanced over at her when he called her name.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"During the internship I want us to act as partners rather than lovers." She looked back at him her eyes sharp and stern. "First and foremost we're heroes. The job comes first."

"Yeah," he'd pretty much had come to the same conclusion himself. "I look forward to working with you." He held his hand out in truce. Her lips curved and she slapped her palm in his.

"Let's do our best."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Sorry about the delay in this update. I would have had it posted yesterday, but assholes at work decided to call out and I had to pull a double shift. Anway let's get a couple questions out of the way. This question is from Egg…**_ _ **Question for Izumi: What would you do if you found Shoto completely broken down and crying? Question for Shoto: If you could style Izumi's hair for one day, what style would you give her?**_

 **Izumi: Why!? What happened to Shoto?! *Eyes all worried and fretful* Was it something I did? Oh my god did something happen to his mom? Shoto what's wrong!?**

 **Shoto: I'm fine, Izumi, it was just a questions… As for mine *Thinks about it for a minute* I like her hair down best, maybe just style it some, add a hair clip. Simple is best, because Izumi's curly hair is one of the things that makes Izumi unique.**

 **Izumi: *Blushes* Shoto…**

 **Briry: Aww look at da cute coooooouple! Shit Bakugo's gonna kill me for that. Anyway next question comes from iniziodellastella… to Midoriya Inko: What's your reaction when you saw your daughter get kissed on the TV? And, who do you prefer more as a son-in-law, Katsuki or Shoto?**

 **Inko: I down right fainted! I'd already fainted countless times during the fight, but after that kiss my poor heart just couldn't take anymore! My baby Izumi! *Cries into a handkerchief* Both these boys have grown so close to my baby, I will be content with whomever her heart chooses, I just can't wait til I see her in a wedding dress. Oh she'd make such a pretty bride. Lots of silky material, a veil on her head… oooh sparkles! She needs sparkles!**

 **Izumi: *Goes blue in the face* Now you got her started… lovely. Mom I'm not getting married yet! Get those visions out! MOOOOM!**

 **Briry: Whelp that's all the time I have for ya'll today. Keep on reading! :D**

 **Next Chapter: Enter Gran Torino**


	7. Gran Torino

**Midori The Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: I'd like to address the concern involving the sexual content. While I'm aware we're talking about underage kids I'd like to point out the fact that teen sex and pregnancy are true and realistic circumstances happening in society and I felt that with a young couple like Shoto and Izumi it would be a topic of discussion, particularly since they're reaching a point in their studies that is crucial in their careers as future heroes. This is an M rated fic because I'd fully intended on pushing some "uncomfortable" topics and scenarios. You all have been warned, and hope you will give the fic a chance to fully develop. Thank you for your concerns and comments! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Gran Torino**

Izumi sighed as she walked down the street towards the address All Might had given her. She wasn't entirely sure what this was all about, but All Might never sent her someplace that wasn't important.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _Izumi watched as Iida left on his train, her heart still uneasy about his situation and wondered if there had been more she could have said, more she could have done to give him comfort. Nothing seemed to be enough… not when she saw that sorrowed look in his eyes._

" _Little Midori!"_

 _The sound of her name snapped her back to the roaring station around her, and she watched All Might rush up panting a bit. He was sweating through his three piece suit and carrying a large plastic bag._

" _All Might? What's wrong?"_

" _I need a favor…" He pulled her along and away from Todoroki who eyed them with some suspicion. "I need you to make a stop on your way to Endeavor's agency."_

" _Huh? Why?" She let out an oof when he handed her the bag and she peered inside, her brow twitching. "Taiyaki?"_

" _They're for my former teacher, Gran Torino. He was a friend of my predecessor and was my homeroom teacher at UA for a full year before he retired." All Might visibly shook and his voice cracked some as he tried to remain powerful in the busy arena. "He's asked to meet you, but I can't get away for the moment to take you to him. His home is a direct stop towards Endeavor's Agency." He held out a ticket and directions. "Here, use these."_

" _All Might, I don't think Endeavor will be very happy with me making-"_

" _He knows about One for All."_

" _Gran Torino!?" Her eyes blinked in wide eyed surprise. "Is that why he wants to meet me?"_

" _Yes, He saw your performance at the Sports Festival and wishes to speak with you." He swallowed hard and slapped his hands on his thighs to try to keep them from trembling. "I…I...I don't know what he'll say but… it's worth a visit. I'll call Endeavor and inform him of your delay."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Izumi had to hold in a shudder. If this guy was scary enough to frighten All Might, she wondered just what kind of lecture she'd receive. Despite doing well in the prelims she was aware her performance was lackluster… and if he knew about One For All, she wa sure what he wanted to do was criticize and measure up All Might's protege'.

When she finally found the agency with the right address Izumi wasn't sure she'd found the right place. The outside of his agency didn't promise much. From what All Might had told her she'd expected some kind of tyrant living in an intimidating threshold. INstead what she saw was a run down walk up, with broken windows, piled up newspapers, and a broken gate being the only thing preventing invaders from wandering on the property.

"What a dump…" She grimaced. Her cell went off and she picked it up answering. "Shoto? Yeah I just made it… I'll drop the Taiyaki off then take a cab to meet you." Izumi spoke over the phone even as she lifted a hand to knock on the door. "I called your dad bu- hold on… the door's open." She peeked in the creaking door and pulled the cell from her ear. "Hello? Gran Torino? Pardon the intrusion..." She opened the door fully, she'd lifted the phone to her ear again to tell Shoto she'd call him back… but then saw the figure on the floor.

A short elderly man was sprawled out over a pool of oozing red fluid and what appeared to be intestines oozing out of his belly. Izumi's face went pale then blue and she screamed bloody murder into the phone.

" _IZUMI!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"_ Shoto shoted on the other side of the phone

"He's Dead!" She screamed again wailing. Her breath hitched as Gran Torino's head popped up, his elderly face covered in a black mask.

"Nope, I'm alive."

"KYA! HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed in correction and shuddered. "I'll… call you back." She hung up and fell to her knees from the fright. She looked at the scene around her, the red liquid was a bottle of ketchup that had been broken over a plate of the sausages she'd mistaken for intestines.

"Sorry for the scare…" Gran Torino dusted himself off, his body shaking and leaning on his cane. Izumi sat upright on her knees, and was still taller than this guy. "I'd been making myself lunch, then look what happened."

"It's… okay." She slowly stood up collecting the Taiyaki and her case with her newly restored costume in it. "I'm just glad you're not dead." She laughed and held her chest. "You gave me a fright."

"Who are you?" He asked in an innocent and elderly voice.

"Hmm? Oh! Forgive me!" She bowed to him. "My name is Izumi Midoriya, All Might sent me to deliver this to you." She held out the Taiyaki to him and his elderly eyes went glittery behind the mask.

"Ah! Taiyaki! I love sweets! Come, come, let's have some…" he paused and blinked. "Who are you?"

"Uh… Izumi, Izumi Midoriya… um, Mr. Gran Torino I don't have much time I'm afraid. I'm on my way to my internship." She watched him close the door and then take the box of Taiyaki to his microwave.

"Ah internship, with… who was it again?" Gran Torino tapped his chin.

"Endeavor…" Izumi's brow twitched in annoyance. She flipped out her phone. "I better call him and-" She jumped for the second time today as he phone and case were yanked out of her hands by a speeding yellow blur. Her eyes blinked in surprise and she looked to her left where Gran Torino was going through her gear.

"Ah, Hey! Please don't go through that!"

"This is a costume, why don't you put it on, and show me your skill…" he slowly turned his head his grin sly. "Miss One for All-san."

Izumi blinked in confusion at first, but then her smile came slow and understanding. He wanted to see what she could do, up close and personal. "You sure? I still have some control issues I'm dealing with, and this is a small space."

"My my you're such a chatterbox…" He bounced and zipped around her, her eyes darting around and she shifted her stance to avoid being hit but still still felt a sting on the back of her head where he'd whack her as he zipped by. "Come at me!" He called from above now braced above the door. "You Zygote."

Izumi's eyes sparkled with admiration, this was All Might's teacher, they even used the same lingo. Her heart danced with excitement and she smirked. "With pleasure!"

 **~In Tokyo~**

Bakugo shook with annoyance as Best Jeanist lectured him. He'd chosen this agency because he was the only one of the top five heroes who'd placed a request for him. He realized with great disdain he'd come to the wrong place to learn what it meant to be the best. The only thing that Best Jeanist and his side kicks seemed to do was groom themselves.

" _Villains and Heroes are two sides of the same coin. I'll show you those glaring eyes of yours."_

Still… what he said had struck a chord. Glaring eyes… Staring himself in the mirror he looked at his face and grunted. He was annoyed, that much was true, but he'd been given that same villain lecture before by not only his teachers but his friends as well. Just what was it about him that made people believe he was more villain material?

"Admiring your new haircut?" Best Jeanist asked walking up behind him. He'd managed to tame Bakugo's wild spikes into a smooth side part that better served his princely looks… now if only he could get the kid to smile more naturally, and coolly then he may just pass as a hero.

"Shut up, it won't stay that way for long, believe me." Bakugo shook with annoyance. "I've a question for you, jean face." He turned around and pointed to his face. "What is it about me that people mistake as villainous?"

"If you don't already know, then we've more work then we thought. Let's try an exercise." Jeanist turned him back around and made him stare into the mirror. "Try thinking of something you like doing. Something that gives you joy."

Bakugo's lips curled in a wicked grin. "I enjoy beating up those that deserve it." He got a whack on the head for that.

"Try again… but this time instead of something you enjoy doing… think of someone you like." Jeanist crossed his arms. Bakugo's face softened just enough to have his brow raising. There was a pale realization there before annoyance and bitterness caused Bakugo's muscles to tense. "I don't suppose you have a girlfriend, do you?"

"I used to…" Bakugo grumbled at that averting his eyes from the mirror.

"Used to… did she dump you? Ah! So she did." He answered his own question when irritation flickered. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because that good for nothing girlfriend snatching asshole filled her head with romance and stuff…" He knew damn well why Izumi had broken up with him. She'd told him as much in plain speaking… but he'd apologized damn it, so why had she jumped into Todoroki's arms when she clearly still had feelings for him?

"I see… from what I'm understanding she dumped you for a guy who gave her what she wanted. Gave her affection, romance, perhaps even love?"

"I gave her affection, and romance, and I love her, but she's still with him! So tell me what I'm doing wrong, if you're so damn smart!" Bakugo blew up, his teeth snarling. Best Jeanist grabbed his chin and jerked Bakugo's head to look back in the mirror.

"See that? Look at that face… study it. Do you think that's the face a pretty girl wants to see? A girl's heart is fragile and easily broken. It takes trust and this is a face that breaks hearts and promises." He let go of Bakugo's chin. "I'll let that stew in you for now. Tomorrow we'll start patrol, in the meantime work on managing a smile." He pat Bakugo's shoulders and walked off.

Bakugo stood in front of the mirror a long time, staring into his face, and imagining Izumi smiling back at him.

 _ **~Gran Torino~**_

Izumi had beamed over the new costume design. The support course had taken liberties, but these ones she approved of. The material was lighter, and more durable, the gloves fit snugly so they weren't as easily lost and instead of a leotard with exposed thighs, she got a skin tight jump suit that hugged every curve, and had the same hood design as last and the mouth guard that fastened on her neck. The belt hung low on her hips and they'd put in some bare essential first aid bits, a flashlight, a pocket for emergency cash, as well as a place to put her cellphone.

It was easy to move around in two, she felt so light and free as she powered up one for all and ducked and dodged to avoid Gran Torino's attacks. The hair she'd pulled up in a tail flicked around like a whip and her eyes stayed focused and clear despite the fact they'd been at this a good ten minutes already.

She'd surprised him the first time, Gran Torino thought even as he bounced around. She'd caught onto his movements, realized that she was the slower competitor and made motions to make him stop moving in order to land a solid hit. Endeavor had done his part in the training because her strength had increased since he'd watched her at the Sports Festival. Her punches and movements caused small sonic waves that knocked over furniture, and splintered wood and granite.

Still he managed to smack her firm against the face and had her falling onto her back wincing.

"That's enough for now… whew…" He was getting old. That small little bout had tired him, and her youth would have eventually won out over him. She was young, vibrant, attentive and smart. Toshinori had chosen well.

"Alright…" Izumi pouted and rubbed her cheek where he'd gotten her. She looked at the time and squeaked. "Shoot! Is it that late already!? I better call Shoto!" She scrambled to find her phone and picked it up off the floor.

"Shoto Todoroki?" Gran Torino huffed. "Now's not the time for you to call your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry… it was a pleasure meeting you, Gran Torino but I really do have to go." She bowed apologetically. "Endeavor is waiting for me and I'm already very late."

"I suppose you're right. We'll take the Taiyaki with us." Gran Torino said smoothly picking up his box.

"Huh? You're coming with me?" She blinked in confusion.

"Of course, I have a bone to pick with Endeavor… but that story can wait til we get there." He collected his bag of goods and Izumi dialed Shoto's cell.

" _Izumi! What's going on, what happened?"_ Shoto immediately spoke his voice concerned and a bit panicked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to delay the call so long. Gran Torino is fine, it was a misunderstanding." She flustered remembering she'd hung up after screaming in his ear. "I'm on my way out now."

" _Alright… and actually take a cab to Hosu City… I'll text you the address to the hotel."_

"Hosu? Isn't your dad's agency in Tokyo?"

" _It is, but the old man wants us to work in Hosu. I'll give you more details when I see you._

"Alright, I'll call you when I reach the hotel." She hung up and with some reluctance changed out of her costume and back into her school uniform. Gran Torino walked out with her and hailed a cab, she sat beside him her eyes out the window.

Hosu… that was the same city Iida was doing his internship in. The same city in which the Hero Killer had nearly killed Iida's brother Ingenium. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through google on information on the attack and the Hero Killer.

What she found chilled her down to the bone. His list of kills were a mile long, the pictures, and descriptions of his kills made her want to lose her lunch. His picture alone was enough to have her shuddering. The wild mane of black hair, the blood stained clothes, the tattered eye mask, and punk piercings were all signs of a typical street villain… but it was the eyes she feared. Those insidious blood red eyes were the eyes of a killer.

When they arrived at the hotel Shoto was already outside waiting, He'd removed his uniform and stood in street clothes out front and waved her in. "Izumi... took you long enough." He eyed the short man beside her. "Who's this?"

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies, Gran Torino this is my partner Shoto Todoroki, Shoto this is Gran Torino. He's a former teacher at UA."

"Never heard of him…" Shoto narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing here?"

"He insisted on coming and speaking with your dad." She rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't really see any reason to say no. I tried calling your father but he's not answering his cellphone."

"The Old Man's making arrangements at one of the other agencies. I'm supposed to take you up to our room."

"Our room?" Izumi's brow twitched a bit. "We're sharing one?"

"Yes… and before you get that look in your eye, there's two separate beds. No need to get your back-up, Izumi."

"Your dad doesn't seem to notice nor care about ethics in these kinds of arrangements. I'll leave it alone since I'm tired and I want to do some research before turning in." She looked down at Gran Torino. "Gra- where'd he go?" She looked around to find he wasn't there and spotted him making arrangements for his stay at the hotel. "Oh boy… why do I get the feeling he's here for more than just a pep talk with Endeavor?"

"That's the old man's problem, now. Come on." He took her hand and walked with her to the elevator. They go up to one of the top floors and his key opened a suite.

"Whoa… pretty snazzy for just a school internship." Izumi ran to the window to look out at the city lights. "Hosu is pretty small in comparison to other parts of the city, but you gotta admire a view like this. It's like the ground is littered with stars."

"You know," Shoto walked up beside her to admire the view as well. "It's hard to tell when you're fighting, but… you really are a girly person aren't you, Izumi?"

"Geh…" She looked up at him with a pout. "What about it?"

"How come you didn't take your internship with Uwabami?" He held up his hand before she could speak. "I know why you accepted the old man's… but Uwabami is just as popular, even if it is for a different reason. You could have learned a lot from her."

"No, I really wouldn't." Izumi looked back at the city. "I like girly things, sure… I'm a girl, it's natural. It's just… when I picture myself as a hero, I don't see myself doing what a lot of female heroes do. Uwabami, Mt. Lady, Midnight… they all rely heavily on sex appeal and appearance for their popularity. That's not what I want."

"What do you want, Izumi?"

She touched her heart, her eyes closing as she pictured the first time using One for All. It had been painful sure, but the rush of adrenaline, the thrill of fighting against something that sought to destroy… saving someone with her own power.

"I want to be the kind of hero that saves people. I want to be recognized as someone who would do whatever they could to make sure the world stayed safe, and bring justice and peace."

"So…" his lips slowly curve. "You want to be All Might?"

"Like him, yes… but my own person." She lifted her eyes up, the city lights glittering in them. "I realized when I watched him fight at USJ that I want to be more than just his legacy. I want to do more than just carry on his message and memory." She fisted her hands. "I want to be better than him… I want to be on top!"

Shoto's smile grew, he turned her to face him, and bowed his head to press his lips to her forehead.

"That's rather ambitious, Izumi. You're gonna have a hard time getting there since you have more than just All Might to compete with."

She closed her eyes at the contact then tilted her head up giving him a challenging smile.

"I know… you and Kacchan and every aspiring hero is looking to do the same. If there's one thing Kacchan has taught me in all the years we've been friends, it's that you can't ever give up, because the moment you do, that's when you lose."

Shoto stared, unable to look away from her face. The moment she'd stepped into his life she'd had him by the throat. Everytime he looked at her, talked with her, touched her… he could barely breathe.

He knew Bakugo had feelings for her, but it was difficult to imagine him feeling this very same breathless emotion. Maybe that was why he and Bakugo could never get along and why they fought every time they saw each other. Shoto just couldn't see him loving her as much as he did.

"Maybe… I should hcange rooms after all."

"Hmm?" Her eyes innocent Izumi cocked her head to the side in a confused motion. "Why?"

"Because I feel like kissing you, and you wanted to remain professional while we were here. Being here alone with you… it's distracting."

"You know…" Izumi's lips curved in an almost feline smile. "You used to be so focused and driven, but you've lost your edge Todoroki-kun." She used his last name more to tease and saw the irritation from it.

"If I have, it's your fault."

"I've tamed you…" Izumi let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm so ashamed. Bad Izumi!" She gently smacked her own cheek.

"You little-" Shoto's temple throbbed, and he knew when he was being baited, and he didn't care. He made a grab for her but she giggled and spun out of his hold, running around the room, jumping over furniture ducking under his arms and leaping out of the way. He finally snagged her across the waist and pinned her onto the bed. His fingers immediately went to work.

He tickled her.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHA! STOP AHAHAHA STOP I CAN'T HAHAHAHA!"

"Who's taming who now?" Shoto said with a sinister gleam. "Say you surrender!"

"Nev- HAHAHAHA… NEVER!" She squealed in her laughter wriggling under him til they were both panting. The door suddenly swung open and both teenagers stopped, blinked in each other's wide eyes and immediately parted to either side of the bed. Endeavor and Gran Torino walked in eying the two disheveled, flustered, and panting teens.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Endeavor grunted. "I've spoken with Gran Torino here… tomorrow we will go through basic training in the hotel gym, and then go on your first patrol. I suggest you both act like professionals because you'll be representing me and my agency."

"Yessir!" Izumi answered while Shoto just nodded in acknowledgement.

"This city is the location of Hero Killer's last victim. Things have been quiet according to the other heroes, but Hero Killer has a pattern. He's sure to strike again." He holds up packets with the information and tossed them on the table. "Do your research, and be up bright and early."

"I will be joining you in your search," Gran Torino spoke in his serious tone. "I've an interest in you Midoriya, and I will be supervising your development as a request from Toshinori."

"From All Might?" Izumi's eyes widened. So, that's why he'd sent her there. It was just like All Might to have a sneaky plan in the works.

"When I tested you before, you already knew how to use your quirk well… but your mind is cluttered." He raised his cane pressing it on her forehead making her wince. "Keep your focus, that's my first word of advice."

"Yessir!" Izumi rubbed the spot on her forehead then bowed graciously.

"As for you, Shoto," Endeavor spoke. "You too know how to handle your quirk well, but you rely too heavily on it. I've chosen Midoriya because I believe her pairing with you will be beneficial to you learning how to be more creative in your thought process as well as learning to work as a team."

His eyes narrowed a bit at their appearance and he sighed heavily.

"However, don't let your feelings for each other be a distraction. As the old man says, stay focused, and there will be no limit to your possibilities."

"Got it…" Shoto said simply staring his old man down.

"That's all… read your packets and turn in. No funny business." He walked out and Gran Torino shook his head muttering something about lack of ethics and teenage angst. Izumi let out a long sigh of relief and glanced at Shoto who picked up the packet.

"That was nerve wracking…"

"Hero Killer…" Shoto narrowed his eyes as he flipped through the pages. "I doubt any of our other classmates are handling something this big."

"No," Izumi agreed picking up her own packet. She thought of Iida, and her gut twisted, "but I wonder if that's really a good thing."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I've made the executive decision to finalize the third fic. Midori the Girlfriend will end shortly after finals and the third will be in the future where Izumi and the gang are full fledged heros with some added flashbacks to their school days. Who is Izumi ending up with? Well, guess what? You all get to help me decide. I've got the basic premise for the story so I just need to choose her mate. You have until the end of the fic to cast your votes and I'm allowing multiple votes but only one per review. So who will you choose?**

 **BakuDeku?**

 **-Or-**

 **Tododeku?**

 **I will allow votes for other pairings for… outside purposes... but I would prefer you stick to the main pairings to keep the flow. When I say other pairings I don't just mean with Izumi, you can vote, for example… BakuRaka, and TodoRozu. Get creative!**

 **Next Chapter: Hero Killer!?**


	8. Hero Killer

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: So I got a suggestion from a reader to add a poll onto my profile to make the voting a little easier. I'm still allowing votes here in the reviews and will add them to the overall results. Thanks** **Resya018**

 **Chapter 8: Hero Killer!**

 **~Internship: Day 2~**

Hero Killer: Stain

Izumi had heard of him on the news, and had done her own separate research on the internet. He'd killed up to 17 heroes and injured 23 beyond recovery. He was a trained killer, one who had his own ethics and values. It was often said he was an extremist, and before becoming a villain would preach to the masses on the street about an unjust world filled with fake heroes who sought money and fame, and irrational villains who held no ethics or reasons for their unjust crimes.

He wasn't like any villain she'd heard of before, and knew that if their paths would cross during this internship, it would most likely leave a huge impact… or kill her, one of the two. Endeavor seemed confident enough in hers and Shoto's abilities to trust them to patrol the streets of Hosu, but Izumi wondered if they were all in over their head.

The other thing she worried about was Iida. She knew he had taken the internship at Manual's agency, in Hosu, and hoped he was doing alright. The fact that Ingenium was now out of commission was just extra fuel to Iida's grief and didn't want him to do anything stupid. She wished there'd been something, anything she could have done or say to comfort, to help the pain ease.

Shoto noticed the nerves, he spot checked her as she did weights and frowned down. He grabbed the bar, pulling it from her hands to set it down. "You're distracted, Izumi. That's dangerous."

"Sorry…" She slowly sat up, grabbed her towel to dab the sweat on her face and frowned. "I was thinking about Iida."

"Ah…" He took her towel and set it over her head to help dry off the temples and along the hairline. "He's doing his internship in Hosu as well. It's only natural you're worried about him." He sat beside her on the bench.

"I text him the moment I found out we were coming to Hosu. He hasn't responded, and normally he always responds within a couple minutes. I tried calling him and he won't answer me." She gripped the towel tightly in her fingers. "It's more than just being worried about him. I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Iida wouldn't do that." He stroked her back. "He's the class rep. He knows his responsibilities."

"Maybe… but-" Izumi pulled the towel down and Shoto was taken aback by the tears stirring in Izumi's eyes. "When you're that wound up over something, feeling so much pain and grief, even your best judgement can get shut out."

'Izumi…" Shoto didn't want to admit that she was right. He knew full well what it was like to act upon pent up anger and frustration. It left him feeling a bit unsettled.

Gran Torino watched the two interact. He had to admit Endeavor had a point that those two worked well together, and were in easy company. They had all the signs of a good partnership; communication, trust, acknowledgement and respect of each other's powers. In time he could see them working well together… if it weren't for the fact Izumi was meant to be more than that.

She carried a legacy, not just All Might's but for every person who had been the carrier of One for All. That particular legacy came with chains, and burdens not every partnership was ready for. He wondered if her young heart was even ready for the task. She was good, real good in adapting her powers to be flexible in situations… but that flexibility came with a busy brain, and that brain could be her downfall. She thought entirely too much and about everything at once.

If Endeavor was serious about making these two pair up, then it was up to him to find out if Todoroki could be the support she'd need in the future to balance that busy brain of hers.

"Todoroki…" Gran Torino called out to Shoto and had him lifting his head. "Come here for a moment, and girl you take ten." he pointed at Izumi waving her away with a frown. The two looked at each other, Izumi shrugged and got up walking off to get water and take a breather. Shoto strolled up and bowed in respect.

"Yes, Sir, Gran Torino?"

"Follow me," He turned and using his cane walked out of the workout room. He took him down into the basement of the hotel that had been refashioned into a dojo per Endeavor's request. Gran Torino knew a man like Enji Todoroki often got what he asked... No... demanded for.

Shoto glanced around and felt his nerves tighten when the old man turned and faced him. "I've tested young Midoriya, but I've yet to test you. I watched your performance in the Sports Festival. You're good, but your father is right when he says you rely too much on your quirk."

"Ah," Shoto hid the wince. He hated admitting that. He'd taken this training with a grain of salt, had swallowed his pride because he knew no matter how much of a bastard his father was, he was a man of experience. "I'm working on it."

"Let's work on it faster, huh? I want you to try and hit me." He let go of his cane stretching out his legs. "Even if it's just a tap, be sure to hit me before I hit you."

Before Shoto had time to even take a breath Gran Torino was buzzing by fast and quick. Shoto let out a gasp as he felt the hot on his shoulders, his head, his side. His eyes searched desperately for an opening, to follow his movements. He automatically felt his right side frosting over but a quick buzz by his ear had him halting the ice. He couldn't rely on his quirk! He had to think!

"All this time spent with that girl and this is the best you've got?" Gran Torino spoke from above him and stared down at hi with eyes that gleamed intimidatingly. It was an entirely different persona than the one he'd met outside the hotel the previous night. "If it wasn't for that girl's bleeding heart she would have beat you at the Sports Festival."

Todoroki tensed up and Gran Torino's next hit sent him skidding back onto his ass. He stared blankly at the floor a minute, letting that information sink in.

 _Are… Are you holding back?_

No, he hadn't been. He'd been determined to beat her using only his left, but he had told her as much. It had pissed him off to think she believed he was holding anything else back.

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?"_

He wasn't playing…

 _Be realistic! Do you honestly think you can beat me like that!? In case you haven't noticed I've landed two hits on you and you've barely touched me! Now fight me seriously, come at me with everything you've got!"_

That was it… it didn't matter the stakes, didn't matter how you won, just that you won. Shoto let the ice form just as Gran Torino made his next move. He built a wall around him giving him time to think. He heard the wall crack as Torino thought to break through it and Shoto sent his flames going. As the ice melted, steam rose up clouding the area around him. He could still hear him, the sound of his jets, and through the smoke he dodged and made a grab for him.

Gran Torino jerked away last minute dodging and bolted up. Shoto just barely missed nipping him by the ankle, but instead Gran Torino twisted his body and used his jets to thrust a kick at the back of Shoto's head sending him sprawling face first into the concrete. He stopped and landed letting out a slow breath

"Whew… it's been awhile since I had to put the turbos on." Gran Torino watched Shoto shake off the hit and stand up facing him. "I told you not to use your quirk, but you didn't actually use it to hit me. I say you've made considerable progress."

Shoto's head jerked a bit in response to that.

"One of Midoriya's fine points is she's able to think outside the box. She uses her quirk in a variation of ways which makes her more flexible to her surroundings. Relying heavily on your quirk isn't necessarily a bad thing since it's what makes you powerful, but you have to find ways to use it that helps your natural movement rather than limits them. Creating the steam allowed you to focus on your sense of hearing." He tapped his ear. "At the same time it made it hard for me to calculate where you were, and put me off balance. It was a good move."

"Thank you… but I think we're both in agreement that I still have much to learn."

"Both of you do. I praise Midoriya because I see the progress your father has been working on. She's stronger, more durable… but her mind is clouded." He tapped his temple. "Her ability to think outside the box is what gives her an advantage over an opponent, but if she loses that by not being able to focus it's dangerous. If you two do end up working together you have to make sure she keeps that focus, or it could very well be her downfall."

Those words of advice, that wisdom, Shoto took it to heart even as they all got ready to go on patrol. He'd changed his costume after the Sports Festival, removing the ice armor from his left side so he could freely use his fire. The costume was simple, but it suited him. His physical appearance was enough to make him memorable, and it allowed for easy movement. The material was temperature resistance both ice and fire

He half listened to his father as they walked down the streets of Hosu. It was the basic low down on how a hero agency worked, what to expect, what to do, and what to look for after you were certified. In Shoto's case he had a leg up over his classmates by being part of a lineage and would more than likely just take over his dad's agency when the old man decided to retire. The thought of that had originally bothered him. He hadn't wanted anything of the Old Man's… until Izumi.

She'd taught him that he didn't have to let the weight of his pass pressure him into anything. His quirk was his own, and no matter what the old man passed on whether it was advice, knowledge, or a damn agency he intended to make it his own He'd take whatever advantages the bastard gave him and shove it down his throat. Shoto would become the hero Shoto wanted to be.

What sort of future did Izumi want? She wanted to be a hero, that much was true, but what kind of hero? Did she really want to be like All Might? Did she really see herself becoming the new Symbol of Peace?

He thought of her smile, her determination, and the look in her eyes when she took on a villain… and yeah he could see it. He could see her forming into the next All Might. With her persistance, her skill, and her optimism he could imagine her doing anything she set her mind on.

 _When you're that wound up over something, feeling so much pain and grief, even your best judgement can get shut out.._

 _Her ability to think outside the box is what gives her an advantage over an opponent, but if she loses that by not being able to focus it's dangerous._

The sight of Manual's Agency had him stopping suddenly. He looked up at it his eyes narrowing. Endeavor paused when he felt Shoto stopping and glanced back at him frowning. "What is it?"

"I want to go inside."

"This is not a pleasure walk, Shoto."

"Believe me it's not for pleasure." He went up the steps and inside, Endeavor scowling at him then sighing. Oh well, he could probably get some local information from Manual while he was here.

When the two of them stepped in Endeavor was immediately recognized and praised. The sidekicks were more than happy to give Endeavor the information he wanted on the Hero Killer, but Shoto had other plans.

"I'm looking for my classmate, Tenya Iida. Is he here?" Shoto asked one of the sidekicks.

"Hmm? Oh yes, he and Manual just got back from patrol not that long ago. They're upstairs doing paperwork if you want to see him."

"Thanks," Shoto stuffed his hands in his pockets and took the steps slowly. He wasn't entirely sure what he was gonna say, but knew he had to say something. He stood outside the door for a long moment before knocking and opening it. The moment Iida saw him, Shoto saw the color drain out of his face.

"Todoroki-kun? Why are you here?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Manual." He bowed in respect then turned to Iida. "My father's agency is here in Hosu on a business matter. Though you would know that, Iida if you'd bother to read and respond to the messages Midoriya has been sending you."

"S-sorry," he cast his eyes downward. Guilt swallowing his voice and he had to take a moment to collect himself before answering. "I've been busy concentrating on my internship."

"I see… Manual, may I speak with Iida alone for a moment? My father is downstairs I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

"As I would, take all the time you need." Manual pat Iida's shoulder and made his way out. Todoroki closed the door and narrowed his eyes in heavy suspicion. "Internship or not, a simple "I'm busy," or "thanks for letting me know," isn't too much to ask for, Iida."

"Why are you really here?" Iida clenched his fists at his sides. "To give me a lecture for ignoring your girlfriend?"

"She's your friend, Iida and she's worried you're gonna do something stupid. Until I saw your face a moment ago I would have thought she was overreacting, but this," he points at his face. "Says it all."

"It's my business, neither you nor her have any right to judge me on my actions. It doesn't concern you!" Iida sneered. "I'll do what I feel is right."

"Even if it means costing you your career, or worse your life?" Shoto clenched his fists at his sides.

"I told you it's none of your concern!"

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Shoto snapped at him his hair flaring as his flames started to sizzle along his left side. "I know we're not close, I don't have the same friendship with you, that you have with Izumi and Uraraka, but if it concerns Izumi it concerns me! She's worried sick about you! It's distracting her, making her unsettled and unhappy!" He watched Iida's face go guilty and angry and he averted his eyes again. The man was struggling with his honor, his guilt, and his grief. "Izumi cried over you, did you know that?"

Iida's eyes widened and he looked up in shock.

"What?"

"The day of the Sports Festival. She felt so guilty and upset she could do or say anything to comfort you, or help you with your grief that I saw her cry for the first time since I'd met her. You're important to her Iida, you're like a brother to her! Before you go out and do something stupid think about what those selfish actions of yours will do to the people who care about you!"

"Then what do you want me to do!?" Iida yelled back at him! Grief making him choke out the words and he held his chest. "What am I supposed to do with all this anger, and frustration, and grief? I can't think clearly, I can't focus on anything else! You don't understand!"

"I do! I do understand, because i was exactly the same way. I was so focused on shutting out my old man I forgot to look at the big picture. I was so aggrieved by what happened with my mother that I couldn't get past the hate and resentment! Izumi lit the way for me… she helped me to see things clearly, and they're so much easier when you just accept what's happened and move forward with your life."

"I…" Iida swallowed hard, and looked down at his shaking hands. He recalled Izumi at the Sports Festival, badly injured from her fight, but still cheering him on with a bright smile. When he'd gone down to see her and Uraraka after his match she hadn't been there, had gone off to wish Bakugo luck. She hadn't been there when he'd gotten the call. What was worse than finding out he'd made her cry, was realizing that he hadn't even noticed she was missing. What did that say about him?

"I have to go, My old man is going to want to leave. I will tell you one thing though." Shoto calmed himself taking a deep breath. "The real reason my father is here in Hosu is so he can track down and find the Hero Killer."

Iida's breath choked out and he looked up.

"Wh-what?"

"He's done his research, and for the same reasons you took this internship in Hosu is the same reason he's here on business. He say he plans to find the Hero Killer and stop him before anyone else gets hurt or killed… but I know he's just doing this for his own ego. Even so I hope for both yours and Izumi's sake I hope my old man finds him first."

With that Shoto turned and left Iida alone with his thoughts. Shoto had said his peace, it would be up to Iida to act upon it or ignore it altogether. Either way he could at least tell Izumi he'd talked to him, and give her some peace of mind.

While Shoto was having his heart to heart with Iida, Izumi was helping take down a petty thief. The sticky finger villain was a foul mouth and had been a pain in the ass to track down, but between her and Gran Torino the two of them were able to pin him down and recover the stolen goods.

"Okay you can seriously be quiet now." Izumi pulled the bandana from around the guy's head and stuffed it in his mouth to keep him from turning the air blue. "Geez what a potty mouth, he's worse than Kacchan."

"Nice work, kid." Gran Torino waved down a police officer and they turned him over. "Not bad for your first."

"Well I wouldn't say it was my first since the USJ incident, but…" Izumi smiled. "It's good to feel the difference between a regular thief and a super villain."

"That's a good point." he poked his cane into her belly. "You never want to use the same tactics to take down a small thief like this, that you would against someone more dangerous. You have to adapt to each situation with a fresh outlook."

Izumi started fumbling in her pockets and pulled out a little notebook scribbling and muttering notes. Gran Torino blinked and sighed and poked the cane between her eyes this time making her snap out of her mutters.

"That mind of yours never shuts off does it?"

"No," Izumi laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Guess not… ah Shoto!" She spotted Endeavor and Shoto as they walked towards them. "How did the hunt go?"

"All of Dad's sources says things have been relatively quiet since Hero Killer's last attack on Ingenium. Still all the evidence points that he'll strike again, and soon."

"Tomorrow we will go out later in the evening when he's more likely to strike. We might be able to bait him out." Endeavor narrowed his gaze at the various alleyways and dark hiding spots.

"Why don't you take your sidekicks for that kind of dangerous work, these kids don't need to get involved with something that dangerous." Gran Torino pointed out. "Talented as they are, they're not certified and will only get in your way."

"He's got a point," Shoto told his father glancing up. "Why do you want us along?"

"I've my reasons… for now, let's return to the hotel. Take care of your paperwork and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's another long day."

 _ **~League of Villains" Hideout~**_

"So you wanted to add me to your numbers," Stain stood over his victim, Tomura sprawled out underneath him, Strain's blade dug deep inside making him bleed. "No matter what you want to accomplish, you cannot do so without conviction and desire."

"Shit that hurts…" Tomura said laughing slow, he had no fear in his voice, but instead there was a thread of control threatening to break. "Kurogiri, take this guy back."

"I, I can't move…" Kurogiri was left paralyzed, an effect of Stain's quirk.

"This society overgrown with fake heroes, where the world itself has lost it's true meaning," Stain stared down at Tomura. He'd initially been intrigued by the offer to join the league of Villains, hoping to find others that shared his convictions, but what he had found was a spoiled child waving power around like it was a toy. "...and criminals who wave their power around idly, should all be purged."

Just as his knife was about to cut into Tomura' neck, and therefore the hand that covered his face, Tomura grabbed the blade in his hand his eyes wide and wild as he stared through the parted fingers. "Don't you dare cut into this hand. I'll kill you, if you do."

Stain blinked in surprise and his attention and interest piquing when his blade cracked under Tomura's quirk.

"You sure talk a lot. Conviction? I don't have anything as grand as that. If I had to say…" he smiled as the knife rusted and turned to dust in his palm. "Yeah… it'd be All Might. I feel I want to completely crush the society where trash like that gets worshipped."

Stain jerked and jumped out of the way when Tomura grabbed for him. Tomura bled on the floor and he snarled in response to it. "My last wound was almost mended. We don't have a healer in our party you know, are you gonna take responsibility for this?" He held his shoulder gritting his teeth at him.

So… the young man did have some desire in there. It was small, but deeply rooted, like a flower bud waiting to blossom. Though their motives were opposing, the final result was the same. They both wanted to destroy the present. "People show their true colors when they're on the verge of death. It's different, but there is desire… a sprout of conviction living inside you. How will you bud, I wonder? It may not be too late to wait until after that to dispose of you."

"You're gonna dispose of me?" Tomura grit his teeth from under his mask. "Kurogiri, I don't want someone like him as a party member."

"Shigaraki, he would be a valuable asset if he were to join us." Kurogiri looked at Stain who had lowered his guard some, and he sensed an understanding in him. "The negotiations were successful."

"My business is done, now return me to Hosu." Stain licked his lips, his hunger for blood clear in his eyes. "There are some things I must attend to there."

"Of course," Kurogiri stepped out from behind the counter and ushered Tomura back before opening a portal for him. Stain looked to them, then at the picture Tomura had dropped after his initial attack.

"I wonder…" Stain picked up the picture and turned it around so Tomura stared into Izumi's face. "What sort of desire lingers in you for this one." He sneered when Tomura snatched the picture out of his hand and shoved it in his pocket. "I see...I'll leave it alone, then. Either way my conviction remains clear, whether or not it suits yours is yet to be seen." He stepped through the portal and out into the night.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Ugh… no good… I'm dying….**_

 _ **Ochaco: Sorry readers, this update took longer than expected because our author suddenly caught a cold. She's a bit out of sorts so she apologizes if this chapter seems a bit choppy.**_

 _ **Briry: I see the light! Death is near!**_

 _ **Ochaco: Umm…. hopefully she'll be back to her normal and less insane feverish self soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Attack on Hosu**_


	9. Attack on Hosu

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: Thanks Everyone who has been voting on the pairing for the third fic! So Far TodoDeku is in the lead but BakuDeku is not far behind. I've been giving some leverage to votes that had added weight in their reasoning. I like that you guys are so passionate about the shipping and it's precisely what's made the decision for the final coupling so hard. Thanks so much for your input and participation!**

 **Chapter 9: Attack on Hosu**

Izumi laughed into the phone as she talked with Bakugo on the other end. She'd finished showering and was now in full costume and waiting for Shoto. They were supposed to meet up with Endeavor and Gran Torino for evening patrol, but were running behind. She hoped Endeavor wouldn't lecture them too much.

"It can't be that bad, Kacchan." Izumi was on the verge of uncontrollable giggles as Bakugo ranted to her about his third day.

"Shut up! Stop laughing it's not funny Usagi!" He didn't have the nerve to tell her about his haircut or the etiquette lectures he'd been receiving but he was gonna rant about every other damn thing he could think of. "I made such a big mistake coming here. These guys are obsessed with appearance and niceties. I spent the entire day patrolling the damn city in a pair of skin tight jeans that are hard to walk in being ogled by the public as they fawn all over this douchebag."

"Well...hehehe...at least you're not the only one regretting your choice. I talked with Yao-chan during lunch and she's struggling to find anything hero like in Uwabami. It's all been modeling and acting and autographs."

"Tch I told you. It's a good thing you got Endeavor as a back up. As girly as you are you're stupid enough to prefer a punch to the face than putting on makeup."

A knot of irritation swelled at her temple.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

Bakugo tensed and mentally cursed himself. Stupid force of habit kept making him go through missteps.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He clenched the phone bowing his head and shaking with irritation. "Sorry. I guess I'm taking my bad mood out on you."

Izumi smiled and pulled her legs up to her chest imagining his face as he apologized. Shoto stepped out of the shower and saw the sweet look on her face, and wondered who she was talking to.

"It's okay, Kacchan."

Shoto tensed up his hand fisting in the towel around his neck. He should speak up let her know he was listening but could only fall silent.

"You're always in a bad mood. I'm used to it." Izumi went on giggling.

"Usa-" Bakugo started to speak then clenched his teeth. He glanced up seeing his face in the mirror. He stared a moment then spoke again. "Izumi… why do people think I'm a villain?"

"Eh?" Izumi glanced at her phone in surprise then pressed it back to her ear. "what do you mean?"

"What is it about me that make people think I'm a villain?"

Izumi waited a beat wondering just what sort of talk Best Jeanist was putting into his head. "You're not a villain Kacchan. You come off aggressive, and angry, and it scares people…" She heard him make a struggling sound as if to bite on his temper. It made her heart ache a little. "I know you won't ever become a villain. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Bakugo whispered it.

"Because…" she smiled into the phone. "You've always been my hero."

Bakugo's eyes widened at that and his entire body went loose and calm. "What?"

"We've both looked up to All Might. He's our idol and our teacher and the goal we want to reach but neither of us have met him until recently. When we were kids even though you weren't always nice about it you were always looking out for me. You let me tag along and play with you and the others even though I was quirkless. Even though you picked on me all the time if anyone else started making fun or teasing me you'd send them running. I didn't appreciate it at the time because I wanted too much to be like you. I wanted to be strong, confident, and know I could take on the world. I looked up to you Kacchan just as much if not more than All Might, because I've always known you'd do everything it took to be a hero."

"Izumi…" touched Bakugo's face softened.

"I think… what Best Jeanist is trying to tell you ks that appearances matter in the world of heroes… but not all heroes are the same." She smiled into the receiver. "You just need to find the appearance that best suits you. One the world can admire as much as I do."

Bakugo didn't know what to say or how to feel hearing this. He clenched his chest and let out a shaky breath. He opened his mouth to respond but felt his phone being snagged out of his hand.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna have to steal young Bakugo away." Best Jeanist spoke into the phone and immediately tied Bakugo up with his threads. To prevent him from lashing out. "He'll have to call you back later."

He hung up the phone. He saw the pigtail picture of Izumi from the Sports Festival and raised a brow. So, he thought, this was what put that look on the kid's face. He looked up at the struggling Bakugo who was tangled up and gagged in threads and fabric.

"Do you want to know how to win her back?"

Bakugo stopped struggling and his glaring eyes focused.

"I can teach you how...but you need to be compliant. We've only a few days left."

He let Bakugo drop and handed him back his phone. Bakugo sneered then looked down at his phone and the girl on the screen.

"If I do what you say will it really help me get her back?"

"She's your catalyst… how you feel about her will help you to find the softness in your appearance that will allow you to be accepted and loved by many. Smooth out all your harsh and rough edges, speak with dignity and politeness and you'll not only have what it takes to win back your girl, but become a fully rounded and accomplished hero."

 _You just need to find the appearance that best suits you._

Determined now, Bakugo narrowed his eyes on Jeanist.

"Alright fabric face you win… what do I have to do?"

 **~League of Villains~**

Tomura watched from atop the water tower above Hosu city. Stain had leapt from the perch spewing forth his faulty justifications to the night air. It irritated him.

"There is some truth to what he says, Shigaraki Tomura. In the cities he's got there has been a fall in crime rate and a rise in hero morale and conscience."

"The Hero killer is also a hero breeder… tch too roundabout. As I thought we just can't coincide even in the simplest of terms. Kurogiri...bring out the Nomus."

The black mist swarmed behind him and Tomura snickered behind the hand covering his face. Three Nomu creatures came out from the mist their incoherent shrieks like music to Tomura's ears.

"He thinks he can get away with stabbing me? If I want to kill you I just will." He watched as the first Nomu jumped down and immediately cause destruction.

""I will crush your pride and your honor, sir. I'll create chaos… after tonight no one will even remember your name. "

 **~Hosu Hotel~**

Izumi stared blankly at her phone when Best Jeanist cut them off. That was odd, but she shrugged it off then blinked up at Shoto who looked at her… strangely.

"Shoto?"

"Was that Bakugo you were talking to?" His voice remained passive, but there was something in Shoto's eyes that made Izumi fidget.

"Yes… he's not really enjoying his internship." She laughed trying to lighten the mood. "I let him vent… and encouraged him a little."

"Ah, I see." Shoto clenched his fist at his side. A little? She called him her hero… what greater compliment was there for an aspiring hero? He turned his back to her to finish putting on his costume and tensed up when he felt her arms come around him in a tight hug. "What is it?"

"I just… I can't help feeling that you're mad at me." Izumi held him tighter wondering why she felt so guilty and needed to comfort him as well as herself.

"Why would I be angry at you?" He was a damn jealous fool, that's why. Even if she had only meant it to comfort Bakugo, he couldn't get the sweet smile from when she talked to him out of his head. "Let go, Izumi. We're already running late. The old man will be pissed."

"Shoto…" she squeaked as the building suddenly rocked from a nearby explosion. Izumi let go and ran to the window to stare out and down the street where a building had gone up in flames. "What the…"

Another explosion hit and this time shattered the glass on their window.

"Izumi!" Anger forgotten Shoto grabbed for her as she toppled forward and nearly out the window. He held her to his chest, flames rising up chaotically outside and the flying beast causing the shock waves came into view.

"Nomu?!" Izumi went wide eyed as she watched the creature rise up, a helpless citizen caught in its talons. It rose high and slowly released its grip just letting the victim fall.

"Let's get out of here! We need to go down and help- Izumi!" Izumi ripped from his grip and leapt out the window snagging the victim mid air. In her powered up stage she bounced building to building lowering their height before safely coming down in front of the hotel.

Her hair and hood whipped at the storm of fire pulsating around them and her eyes took in the disastrous chaos flooding the streets. Heroes had gathered and were trying desperately to hold the villains off.

"Tenya-Kun! Where are you?"

The sudden panicked voice caught her ears and Izumi turned her head in the direction of the man in blue trying to put out the flames of an exploding bus. Manual? The Normal Hero? Wasn't that who Iida was doing his internship with?

"Damn! Where could Tenya have run off to?"

"You there…" another hero called to her. You're in the way. Please get yourself and these citizens to safety. "

She didn't hear the command but she ran with the crowd anyway. All she heard was Iida had gone off somewhere. It wasn't like him. Iida was reliable and diligent… if he wasn't here where he could help it meant he'd found the hero killer. Panic bubbled up in her throat as she struggled to think. He would have had to been on patrol… meaning near the Manual agency… and according to the information Endeavor provided the hero killers victims were found in alleys away from a lot of people. She kicked one for all into high gear and prayed she wasn't too late.

Shoto made it out of the hotel after helping others evacuate. His eyes searched frantically for Izumi but he didn't spot her. He called out her name even as he formed a wall of ice to put out the next wave of flames.

"Thanks kid but this place is dangerous. Go find your friend and help her with evacuations!" Manual told him.

Evacuations… he became a little relieved to know Izumi had gone out of harm's way but couldn't get rid of this feeling of dread. He rushed down the dark street where he heard the thunder of people running.

"Shoto!" Endeavor shouted as he walked up the street towards him. "What's the situation and where is your partner?"

"We got separated. The other heroes fighting the villains said she was helping with evacuations but I don't know where she could have…" His phone went off and he pulled it out looking at the display. He stared at it for a minute, before realization hit him and had his heart dropping to his stomach.

He took off running.

"SHOTO!" Endeavor yelled at him. Shoto rattled off an address at him as he ran.

"Take care of the situation up ahead and send whatever available pros to that location!"

Endeavor narrowed his eyes. His own phone had gone off but he had ignored it. Pulling it out, It only took him one look to see who it was from for him to understand why his son was in such a hurry. "That Girl…"

 **~Elsewhere~**

Iida lay bleeding on the ground, his plan for vengeance was immediately halted nearly the moment it had begun. The Hero Killer was strong, and he was too blinded by rage and anger to see anything else around him. Todoroki had warned him hadn't he? Todoroki and Manual had warned him about the dangers of using his power for person agenda.

Still all he could see was his brother's broken body in the hospital, hear his weakened voice telling him he was no longer able to be the hero he looked up to. That he'd lost. The look in his brother's eyes had been so weak and broken, like he'd lost all the life he had. No… he couldn't accept it!

"I won't forgive you...I'll kill you!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about saving him, first?" Stain pointed his sword towards the Pro hero he'd been attempting to murder before Iida had interrupted him. Iida looked at the struggling hero, Stain's words burning his ears with painful truth. "Being taken in by hated before you and trying to fulfill your own desire… is the furthest from what a hero should be. That is why you'll die."

Stain lifted the blade up and out licking the blood from it, and Iida was immobilized instantly. He struggled even as his eyes looked up seeing the threat that towered above him. The blade rose above his head, and he felt the cold sweat of fear trickle across his back. He would die here!

"Goodbye. You're an offering to a more just world." The blade came down...

"Iida-kun!" Izumi's voice screamed out even as she zipped across the alley and punched the unsuspecting Stain straight in the face. He toppled back skidding away from Iida and she stood in front of him holding up her fists. "Thank god I was right."

"Mi...Midoriya?" Iida stared up wide eyed at the sight of his classmate and friend. She glowed with power and glanced back at him panting from her run.

"I came to save you, Iida." She said and turned her eyes to the Hero Killer.. Stain straightened and got his first good look at his assailant, and had to take a minute to process the face. This girl was the same in the picture Tomura carried around. Interesting.

"Midoriya, why are you here?"

"Don't be an idiot, Iida I knew when I didn't see you with Manual earlier that you'd gone after this guy. I wasn't about to let you take him on alone. Can you stand? We need to get to a bigger street."

"I can't move my body. I think it's his quirk, I've been paralyzed since he cut me."

"So that's how he activates it…" She had to be careful. She needed to veer Stain's attention away long enough so she could grab Iida and run. Her mind was formulating a plan… but then she saw Native slouched against the wall. "Another hero…" damn it. She could carry Iida no problem but she couldn't save both of them without putting herself and the others in danger. She had to think of something and fast. She reached behind her, slowly sliding her phone out of the pouch in her belt. Hoping she was tapping the right buttons she sent a mass message to everyone in her contacts list, and prayed they understood the message. She'd just have to fight

"Midoriya don't get involved!" Iida yelled at her. Shoto's words from before were a heavy burden on his chest making it painful to breathe. The fact she was here, that she would come made him feel even more miserable. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You friend has come to save you. What a good line, but I have a duty to kill him." Stain told Izumi as they locked eyes. "If we clash, of course the weaker would be culled."

The callousness and pure simplicity in his words made her shudder. He was different than the guys from USJ. His eyes were those of a killer. This was gonna be a fight for their lives, no one would be spared. She felt the dread in her belly and she rose up her fists determined to defend herself and the two injured at her feet.

"Midoriya! Did you hear me? I said don't get involved! It's none of your business!"

"If that's true then heroes wouldn't be able to do anything!" Izumi screamed at him. Temper and fear had her body shaking. "All Might… All Might told me that meddling when you don't need to, is the essence of being a hero!" She wouldn't let fear, or Iida's negativity stop her. She would fight, protect, and buy time until the pros came to help. That was all she could do.

At her words, Stain's face changed. This girl, he thought, was different from the others. She had true heroism and was worth challenging, and worth letting live and bud into a true hero. Alright little girl, he thought unsheathing his blade. Let's see what fight you have to match your words.

Izumi raced forward cutting the distance between them. She knew she had to get in close otherwise he'd have the advantage with the longer reach. Still he was fast, and she had to zip under him and around him to avoid his blades. The moment she was behind him she let her fist fly and sent a shockwave of power that pulsed him up in the air, and she jet upward catching him mid flight and kicking him in the ribs. She felt a slight graze across her ankle, but didn't pay it much mind.

She saw him collide into a pile of trash cans and landed on all fours staying crouched and ready. Stain ran a tongue over his blade and immediately she felt her body go stiff and she tried to jerk free. Her eyes widen in realization. The knick… he'd managed to paralyze her from such a small graze?

… No.

"The blood…"

"Clever girl, and powerful. It wasn't so much speed but you used your movement to leave my field of vision. Still you're green. People who are all talk are a dime in a dozen, but you are worth letting live." He walked past her letting her eyes focus on Iida as he walked up to stand over him and finish the job.

"No! Please don't! Iida!" She screamed trying desperately to move her body. Break the quirk, break the hold… One for All, you'd done it before with shinso… help me! Don't let him die! "STOP IT!"

She screamed and the sudden flash of heat and fire had her wondering if she was hallucinating. She was relieved when she saw Shoto in the back of the alley, his left side lit with flame and his eyes piercing through the dark.

"Izumi… don't you ever pull another stunt like that again. You made me late." Shoto twisted his foot, ice shooting out, rising native and Izumi up onto a slope. then he pushed out the heat, the flames melting it into an arch that allowed their bodies to slide safely behind him next to Iida. "Don't worry! The pros will also get here in a few minutes."

Stain dodged and jumped avoiding the flames and ice attacks forcing him back from his prey. He eyed the newcomer.. .this guy was good like the girl, more practiced, and focused in his attacks.

"Hero Killer, I won't allow you to kill them."

"Shoto, don't let him see your blood. He can paralyze you by ingesting it orally, that's how he got all of us." Izumi quickly informed him her body still struggling as she lay limply on her side.

"So he paralyzes bodies by sucking on their blood. So long as I keep my dist-"

"LOOK OUT!" Izumi shouted, and Shoto was barely able to dodge the knife that grazed along his cheek

"You've got good friends, Ingenium!" Hero Killer laughed and moved to attack in close. Shoto quickly sent an ice wall up stopping the next attack. His eyes became diverted to the katana being thrown up in the air ,and he narrowly avoided having the hero killer taste the blood spilling down his cheek.

Izumi struggled watching Shoto. She wanted to help… had to do something. She couldn't stay down like this. Shoto let out a curse as a knife drove into his flaming arm and made the power die down. No! She had to fight it, had to break the hold, had to help-

Her fingers started to move, and her eyes snapped and sharpened. She was up, her power pulsing as she leapt and tackled Stain into the wall.

"IZUMI!"

"I can move again somehow!" She shouted to him as she dragged her opponent away from her friends

"A time limit?" Shoto wondered.

"No, that girl should have been the last of us. We still can't move." Native told him his body trembling but not moving.

Izumi grunted as the Hero Killer's elbow knocked into her. She fell and leapt up and out of reach. She saw the blade flying at her and used the metal tip of her boot to kick it away before it could slice at her.

"Izumi!" Shoto shouted at her keeping her aware of him as he used his fire to put a block between her and the hero killer. The wound on his arm bled profusely from him yanking the blade out but at least he had control again.

Izumi flipped and landed back to stand beside him and stay crouched on the ground.

" He's strong… but If I got free first then I can think of three possibilities on how his quirk works" She wiped sweat from her temple. "It gets weaker with more people… the amount ingested affects the time, or there's a difference in blood type."

"Blood type….yes that's right." Stain smirked. The girl really was clever. He hadn't expected her to move suddenly but that was the problem with Type O victims.

"I was hoping we could just carry these two out of here but he's too fast and can dodge my attacks. I can't leave myself that open." Shoto glanced down at her crouched form. "Our best bet is to hold out til the pros get here."

"You've already lost too much blood, Shoto." She revamped her power letting it sizzle along the skin. I can keep him distracted while you support me from behind."

"That's too dangerous...he has a longer reach than you do and if I hit you by accident-." Shoto hesitated, his head lowering some.

"I trust you… we've been training for this Shoto. We can do this." She slid her hand in his gripping it tightly. "So trust me to do my part."

"Alright…" His eyes lifted again to Stain who was braced for the fight. "You win." He thought of the two behind him. He couldn't worry about her when she was the one who was the least injured and most able to fight. More what did it say about him if he couldn't trust his partner to take care of herself? He knew she was right.

"Lets protect them."

 _ **~ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I haven't died but it's getting close. If I don't get rid of this cold soon imma go bananas. Question from HiddenSpider (Good Halloween name.. Creepy… I LIKE IT!)**_ _ **Question for Izumi: Why don't you put your foot down with the fighting between Bakugou and Shoto?**_

 **Izumi: Oh I tried once… *face falls as she recalls a flashback* It didn't end well.**

 _(Credit goes to Disney's Princess and The Frog)_

 **Briry: Ah… right… and this one is from Irondragonsword…** **To Bakugo: what's your thoughts on izumi and shoto' s closeness?**

… **.**

 **Briry: Um…. Bakugo? Bakugo! BAKUGO!?**

 **Bakugo: SHUT UP WOMAN I'M PLANNING A MURDER HERE!**

 **Briry: Riiiiight… that's all the questions for today. Thanks for the continued support!**

 **Next Chapter: Cause and Effect**


	10. Cause and Effect

**Midori The Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: You guys are keeping me busy with the votes! I'm so happy you're all taking a vast interest in the final product. If all goes well you all might even get a special surprise at the end of the fic. What is it? You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Chapter 10: Cause and Effect**

Iida didn't know what was happening. All the truths and reasons he'd convinced himself of were now turning to lies and excuses. What had he done? He was supposed to be the one to finish off the Hero Killer, or would have died trying to do so finding some stupid honor in that. What he'd gotten was a slap to the face, and a waste of the precious life he'd been honored to have. He lay broken and bleeding, watching as his friends stood for him, swore to protect him and face the evil before them.

He'd dragged them into this.

Todoroki was bleeding and yet he stood firm. Izumi had been shaking from fear and yet still she stood against the evil. Why were they getting involved? Why had he allowed that to happen?

He watched Izumi dark like a bolt of lightning across the alley, her speed amazing even more so than it had been in the Sport Festival. She could match his engine boost power… maybe even recipro. Her training and internship were serving her well, she had taken full advantage of the pluses Endeavor offered, including her teamwork with Todoroki.

He could see it, their teamwork. Without even having to speak to each other they were able to gage each other's movements and work diligently. Stain was struggling to keep up, to keep focus… and it was making him wild and feral. He was bruised up from Izumi's punches and kicks and sweating from exertion and Todoroki's fire. His blades moved erratically in the air and his eyes danced with a sort of wild hunger.

Izumi thrust her hand out knocking one of the blades away with a blast of air and she had to bounce off the wall to dodge the second he thrust with.

"Izumi!" Shoto called out to his partner when he saw Stain rise above her and out of her field of vision. She looked up and was barely able to dodge a fatal blade, but still it knicked her across the leg and she bled. She fell to the ground and was barely able to brace on the wall before he'd tasted her blood and left her on the ground paralyzed.

Her eyes flung upward fear making her pale and she couldn't even bring up an arm to defend herself. Shoto shot out fire protecting her from his attack.

"Izumi! Are you alright!?"

"I can't… move!" She struggled again trying to force free the grip Stain's quirk had on her. "Be careful!" She lifted her eyes up keeping them on stain. "From the right! Ice him!"

Shoto didn't hesitated, he shielded himself and the others with a wall of ice, wary to hit Izumi he sent it straight up.

"Stop… please… just get yourselves out of here." Iida pleaded as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I"ve already…"

"If you want to stop us then GET UP!" Shoto shouted between grit teeth. He saw blades started to crack into it and he fisted his left hand. "I know your pain, Iida, I know you're struggling… but all I can say to you is look properly at what you want to be!"

Blades sliced the wall into shards and he flared up his left letting the fire blaze and rip through the air. Stain dodged and ducked through the air avoiding being heavily burned, but still scarred from the rush of heat.

Izumi tried to brace herself up more to become less of an obstacle. Her eyes briefly met Iida's, and he saw the tears in them, the worry, the fear. Yet she looked past it, continued to shout, and fight with Shoto even while laying paralyzed. Her eyes darted around now, following Stain's movements, her voice shouted out directions and cues for Todoroki to follow. Todoroki listened, reacted with split second decision, and he felt the trust and the teamwork. The two of them were incredible.

Look properly at who he wanted to be? He wanted to be a hero his brother and the rest of his family could be proud of. He wanted to be the kind of hero his brother was, cool, supportive, kind. Instead what he had become was a false name, staining his brother's image by using the name Ingenium for revenge.

He needed to get up, he couldn't just lie here if he wanted to be the hero he'd always wanted to be. He couldn't catch up to his friends and classmates by laying here and playing the victim. He had to stand, he couldn't let them bleed for him anymore.

His fingers started to move and he pushed himself upright, his body free of the hold and he panted, eying the battle again.

"SHOTO!" Izumi screamed as Stain managed to duck in and get close, cutting under Todoroki's guard and ready to slice him across the chest.

Iida punched to Recipro… jetting forward and using the split second speed to cross the distance and stop the blade before it hurt his friend, and broke it neatly in two. The others had only moments to react before he was shifting again and using the extra boost to send the Hero killer skidding away from Todoroki.

"Iida-kun!" Izumi's happy tears spilled out. Her heart had dropped into belly at the sight of Shoto nearly losing his arm and she had the sick urge to faint but just let her body relax.

"You got free?" Shoto asked, his own face pale from the close brush with death. "That work isn't as powerful as I thought it was."

"Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-chan, this has nothing to do with you. I apologize for getting you involved. I won't let you two bleed for me anymore." Iida said with a fierce glare in his eye.

"It's useless trying to reform for appearance's sake." Stain, bleeding at the palm from Iida's attack on his blade, sneered in response. "You're just a fake who prioritizes one's selfish desires. You're cancerous to the world of heros."

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist… Iida don't listen to the logic of a murderer."

"No, he's right. I have no right to call myself a hero." Iida said with shame in every word, blood dripping from his shoulders and down his shiny metal plate. Izumi saw the red and went a little sick. There was so much blood. Just how deep was his wound? "Even so I cannot give in! If I give in, then Ingenium will die!"

"Out of the question!" Stain's eyes were so dilated it was as if they'd disappeared completely. The frightening look had Shoto shoving Iida back and setting the area completely ablaze. Native shouted at them to run, that they were being stupid and should save themselves, but Shoto didn't want to listen.

"I doubt he'll give me the option of doing that! Something in his eyes just changed… he's flustered." The guy was getting frustrated, Shoto realized. He was taking on too many opponents at once. His quirk wasn't as powerful as it appeared to be when dealing with multiple people, and there was the uncertainty of blood type.

And Yet despite the odds against him Stain was going bonkers. He was desperate to kill Iida and Native before the other pros arrived. That desperation and crazy tenacity was exactly what was making him dangerous.

"Izumi!" He called out to his partner hoping she had an eye on him.

"Above!" She shouted to him and was managing to get to one knee. She felt her movement coming back, but the cut to her leg was bad, more so than she realized.

Iida looked down at his engines as they began to fail. Recipro had ended and he was left stalled. "Todoroki-kun, can you regulate temperature?"

"I'm not used to it with my left yet, why?" He sent the flames out keeping Stain at a distance, his attention staying focused on his opponent.

"Freeze my legs, without plugging the exhaust!"

Shoto turned his eyes off his opening just for a moment and Stain took his opening, he shot knives out and Iida thrust his body out taking them in the shoulder.

"Iida-kun!" Izumi struggled to stand up, her leg buckling as it bled. "Damn it…. Up Izumi!" Her body glowed as she pushed her limit out… One For All 30%... 40% She grit her teeth as her leg bled and she jumped into the air. Her fist rest poised and she punched the air, the ice Todoroki had build up shattered around her, and Stain was sent spiraling. She ignored the pain and leapt shooting across the building to meet him up and her fist met his face.

"Recipro EXTEND!" Iida shouted from below and as Izumi fell Iida soared past his kick flipping Stain's already limp body into spirals. A hot blaze of flame spun past him hitting the mark and finishing the job.

Shoto sent out an ice spiral to catch Izumi and he knelt to catch her on the slide while still poising his left. Iida slipped down beside them smacking his head on the back of the ice making him wince.

"Stand up Iida… he's sure to… wait-" Shoto trailed off when Stain didn't move. He'd fallen at the top of the ice rift, and lay motionless across it. "Is he… unconscious?"

"We all hit him pretty hard. I didn't hold back." Izumi winced and clutched her leg as it bled. "I'm pretty sure Iida broke one of the guy's ribs, I heard it crack on my way down. Then you roasted him to finish the job."

"Still…" He glanced back at Native who was finally able to move and stand up walking over to them. He'd never seen such a crazy display, nor such talent from students so young.

"Let's get him tied up and take away his weapons. We'll need to get him to the police as soon as possible. No sense taking anymore risks." Native suggested and all were in agreement. Shoto melted the ice to lower him to the ground, and they got to work finding materials in the trashcans and dumpsters to tie him up. They removed a small arsenal of knives and piled them together.

Native helped Izumi up hoisting her onto his back. "I gotcha little warrior."

"Um... you were injured too weren't you, Native?" Izumi flustered a but her body sore from pushing her limits and her legs bleeding still.

"I am, but it's not as bad as the ones on your legs. He cut you pretty deep. Give me this at least." He asked her, his voice a little eager. Though he was happy they were all okay, it made him feel a bit inadequate to be saved by a bunch of kids.

"Thanks you…" She blushed and glanced back at Shoto and Iida who were finishing gathering up the villain. "Are you guys okay?"

"We can walk, Izumi…" Shoto told her and gripped the rope holding Stain.

"Todoroki-kun, please, let me at least-"

"You injured your arms… don't worry about it." He motioned him forward and Todoroki took up the rear with Stain being dragged behind him. They made it out onto the street and Izumi immediately felt relief swamp her. Even though the battle had ended five full minutes ago, she could feel the ease of it hitting her once they were out in the open.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Gran Torino jet up and slammed his foot in Izumi's face making her grunt and shake her head groaning. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you kid? There's monster villains crawling all over and you and Todoroki just up and disappear! Gave an old man's poor heart a scare!"

"Gomen, Gran Torino… it's just-" Izumi started to apologize but she heard the voices and footsteps of others approaching.

From atop the water tower Shigaraki Tomura was watching the progress of his attack slowly die. Irritation had him snarling and scratching at his neck. There was only one Nomu left, and he was flying back towards him, fleeing from Endeavor who had taken out the other two single handedly.

"Tch… I didn't have nearly as much fun as I'd have liked. Oh well… maybe this last one can kill Hero Killer for me…" He used his binoculars to scan the area for the creep… and spotted something else instead.

Why was SHE here? Why did she always seem to pop up where he didn't want her!?

Irritation had him scratching harder at his neck… she'd taken out Hero Killer, along with several other brat kids he recognized. He couldn't even enjoy killing that fool without having her in the picture… Damn it! Stupid bitch… he should punish her!

Punish… her….

"Nomu…" He spoke aloud, knowing it would hear him. His eyes went to Izumi again with laser focus. "Bring her to me."

Apologizing was a bitter taste, but Iida swallowed it knowing he was fully in the wrong. The pain of the fact he'd brought two good friends in on his revenge, and caused them to suffer was more than his pride could bear and he bowed to them, tears spilling.

"I'm so sorry! Midoriya-chan, Todoroki-kun. Despite everything, even after you lecture me Todoroki I still managed to drag you in and you got her. I just… I couldn't see anything beyond my pain and anger."

Izumi, lowered from Native's back hobbled on her cut legs to hug him and she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry too, Iida. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the comfort you needed, and been a better friend."

"Pull yourself together…" Shoto stood beside them, completing the ring of three. "You're the class rep after all."

"Mmm yes," Iida pulled back limply using his shoulder to dry his tears. "You're right."

Izumi stepped back her smile soft and warm on him. She didn't take immediate notice of the figure in the sky zipping through the dark and going right at them.

"Villain!" Gran Torino shouted and Izumi didn't even have time to whip around before the Nomu's claws clutched around her and hoisted her up off the ground. She felt it's talon digging into her side and she choked out a scream, it's grip too tight for her to break free.

"IZUMI!" Shoto shouted his left side flaring up but Iida pulled him back.

"No don't! At this angle you'd only hit her!"

"Someone help her then!" Shoto screamed and shoved free to run after it and keep it in his sight. "IZUMI!"

"SHOTO!" Izumi screamed back at him her hands trying to pry the talon's from her belly. The Monster Nomu made a struggling sound and Izumi glanced up looking up at it's face. It had been injured before, she'd seen its blood dripping as they'd flown, but something else was inhibiting its movements. "What?"

"This society overgrown with fake heroes!" Stain suddenly spoke catching everyone off guard with his sudden movement.. He darted past Shoto and leapt up on top of the beast. "Criminals who wave their power around idly!" He brought the knife he'd used to cut his ropes down harshly into the brain tissue of the nomu and sent it careening into the street. As it's legs flailed up Stain grabbed Izumi' by the back of her costume saving her from the fall but then using the leverage to pin her down the moment they landed. "I shall purge them all!" He cut his blade free of the brain tissue and had guts and blood flying.

"Did… he just save her?" One of the sidekicks asked confused.

"Iidot, he took a hostage. He just killed that thing without a qualm." Another said.

"At any rate prepare to fight!"

Shoto stopped in mid run his breath panting out as he stood in the halfway point between Izumi and the other heroes. "Let her go!" Stain glanced over his shoulder at Shoto, Izumi pinned under his tight grip on her head. Fingers curled in her hair. The sight of it sickened him and Shoto stepped toward him again screaming. "I SAID LET HER GO!"

"Shoto don't… don't provoke him…" Izumi squirmed and her voice struggling not to panic. She held out a hand trying to motion him back. "Please, don't."

"What are you all standing around for? The villain should've escaped this way!" Endeavor called out to the other heroes as he jogged up, and paused taking notice of the situation. His son completely ignored him, his eyes focused on a figure who had Izumi pinned on the ground. He narrowed his gaze and a sinister gleam came in his eye.

"Hero Killer…"

"Endeavor…" Stain, struggling to gain his balance, stood up. He let go of Izumi letting her hair slip between his fingertips. Endeavor fired up his arm ready to take the big bad villain down, but Gran Torino held out a hand.

"Wait, Todoroki!" The sharp command in his voice halted Endeavor's attack immediately.

Izumi twisted her body the moment her weight was free. Stain turned to face the others and his mask slipped off. Izumi went pale at the sight of his scarred and frightening face… but it wasn't the scarring that scared her, but the demented craze in his eyes.

"You Fakes…" he said in a chilling rasp. Shoto who was the closest had to take a step back as the threat and stare chilled him to the bone. "Someone must be dyed in blood tonight. I must set things right." He took one step, then two, each word and movement like a stab of fear in the gut. "I must take back what it means to be a hero! So Come! Try and get me you fakes! The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero… ALL MIGHT!"

Shoto fell back on the ground his arms trembling as the man stood over him. No one could move, no one could say or do anything against such a menacing force.

The clink of the knife was like the ringing of an alarm. Izumi felt as though she'd awaken from a nightmare, pale, clamming, her body shaking uncontrollably. Stain stood where he was, unconscious, but still standing up to face his opponents. She crawled forward, and her movement finally snapped Shoto back and he shakily moved around the unconscious figure and straight to her and grabbed her close. As the Pros dealt with the unconscious Stain, the two of them held onto each other for support, and comfort.

 **~The Next Day~**

They'd all gotten lectured. It was expected considering they were all still students without certifications. It was decided since the details of the incident wasn't vastly well known the credit for subduing and capturing the Hero Killer would go to Endeavor to prevent them all from being severely punished for the excessive use of their quirks. Still, it felt good to have the Chief of Police thank them personally for apprehending the criminal. Even if only one person thanked them it was enough in Izumi's mind.

Because of the discretion of their injuries and story they were all kept in the same hospital room, a curtain separating her side from the boys, but she kept it open when she wasn't being examined. The three of them were too restless from the previous night's events to get any kind of sleep.

"Your phone's been going off for awhile now, Izumi." Shoto mentioned nodding his head to the vibrating metal on her side table. "You sent that message to everyone in your contacts list, you'll have a lot of explaining to do now that everyone knows about the Hero Killer incident."

"You're right… your dad's press conference is all over the media now, and since our entire class knows we're interning with him they probably know we were involved." She picked up her phone, and went blue in the face. "Geh! Fifty missed calls?!" Half of them were from Bakugo. She punched in voicemail and jolted at the sound of his screaming voice.

"BAKA WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS MESSAGE?! WHY ARE YOU IN HOSU!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

 _Beep_

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE USAGI!"

 _Beep_

"I CALLED THE POLICE AND TOLD JEAN FACE. YOU BETTER BE ALIVE DAMN IT!"

 _Beep_

"IT'S BEEN FOUR HOURS USAGI, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME!?"

 _Beep_

"Please…" the next message had Izumi listening in close and her chest aching. "Please just call me and tell me you're okay."

She turned off voicemail and pulled off the covers. Grabbing her crutch she stumbled up. "I'm gonna go make those calls. If the nurse comes in for checks tell her I'll be right back." She hobbled out.

Shoto and Iida watched her leave. Both of them had overheard the majority of Bakugo's messages, but the last one and Izumi's reaction to it made them uneasy.

"Are you okay with it, Todoroki-kun?" Iida finally broke the awkward silence.

"I don't know what you mean…" Shoto brushed it off rolling onto his side to face the window.

"You gave me advice and wisdom when I didn't want it, at least let me return the favor." Iida shifted to the far end of his bed. "Even though I was distracted by my own problems I know of the terms of your relationship with Midoriya. Are you really okay with her still having feelings for him?"

"Of course, I'm not, but I've accepted it." He gripped his pillow, having the desperate urge to shove it over his head.

"Have you? The two of you were very much insync, and working well together. You make an ideal partnership… but the minute Bakugo-kun is in the picture there's this unbearable tension and distrust the two of you have. I saw it in the way you watched her listen to his messages."

Distrust… what a perfect way to sum it. As his partner he could trust her to handle herself in a fight. He knew she was strong, he knew she had abilities and power that would make her a fine hero… but as his girlfriend did he trust her to stay loyal to him?

He trusted her to keep her promise, to try and figure out her emotions and tell him if her feelings for him changed… but was that really what he wanted? No, he thought immediately and sat up again, his eyes filled with forlorn. He wanted her to love him, only him, like he knew she was the only one for him.

"I know what you're saying, Iida… but even if I can't trust her to love me back… I don't want to lose her to Bakugo."

"If she does love Bakugo and not you, then her being in a relationship with you won't stop that."

Shoto clenched his teeth, and he felt the icy stab of truth. Pain boiled and ripped in his chest, and when the nurse and doctor came in to examine their wounds, he sat motionless, and suffered through it.

 **~Later That Night~**

The call with Bakugo had put her in a better mood. Despite the seriousness of the situation he still managed to make her laugh with his quips and half assed insults. Still the surprising concern and worry in his tone had warmed her, and she felt good knowing even though he was far from her, he still did his best to help her in his crisis. He'd even begged Best Jeanist to take him down to Hosu, but the hero declined and they went with other methods of support.

When she went to sleep, she found herself plagued by nightmares, and ended up tossing and turning before being shaken awake by Shoto.

"Izumi, Izumi… are you alright?" He leaned over her with his hand on her forehead. "You've got a fever, I'll call the nurse."

"Hmmm? Wha? no! No I'm okay…. Just a nightmare." She ran a hand over her warm and sweaty face and slowly sat up. She looked over to the other bed seeing Iida's bed empty. "Where's Iida-kun?"

"Taking a walk, he couldn't sleep either." He sat on the edge of her bed. "I know he said he wanted to live with the scars, but I think he's still debating on having the surgery."

"He won't take it…" Izumi said confidently staring down at her own scarred fingers. "He wants the scars as a reminder. I know how he feels" Her eyes narrowed when she looked up to his face. "You don't really think you're cursed do you, Shoto?"

"Everyone around me seems to be getting hurt. May not just be hands but… first my mother was put in the hospital, then my classmates, you, Iida, People I've come to care about always seem to end up here." He turned so his back was to her. "It's irrational, and illogical… but it's how I feel."

"Shoto…" she laid a hand on his back, felt him tense up. "You're not cursed. Bad things happen, we're heroes it's part of the job description. Even All Might has his battle scars." She thought of the wound on her mentor's torso and closed her hand into the back of his shirt. "You have your own scars too… scars no one can see. Every scar, every bad thing that you ever suffered and survived through will show you in the future just how far you've grown."

"Every pain I've suffered?" His chest ached again as he thought of his talk with Iida. "What if it's a pain I never recover from?"

"You will…" She felt a bit of a panic in her voice and she now gripped both hands in his shirt laying her head on his back. "You will because you're strong, Shoto!"

"I'm not as strong as you think…" he turned, grabbing the hands that slipped from his shirt and he pulled her in his mouth taking hers in a deep long kiss that left her skin humming. There was something, possessive, and frightening in the way he was kissing her. Like he was trying to cling onto every inch of her and not let go. The surprise of that, the emotional wave she felt from him, had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" he said realizing she was crying. He slowly released her hands to brush the tears away. "I didn't mean to force you like that."

"You didn't…" she gave him a shaky smile as another tear fell. "It's an emotional moment, girl's cry."

"Izumi…" He cupped her face in his hands and let the second kiss just smooth over the tension. He then let his head rest on hers as his own tears fell. "I love you."

"I know…" She cried with him holding him close and letting him cling on.

"You won't say it back… you're still not sure if it's what you feel."

"No… I know I love you… but do you want me to say it when I also feel the same for Kacchan?"

His breath hitched and his body shook even as he clung onto her.

"I do… I want to hear you say it. Just once, please."

"Okay…" She pulled back just enough so her face tipped up to his, she saw the tears, and the guilt flooded that she was making him hurt and suffer. Her hands cup his face and she brought his forehead to hers. "I love you, Shoto."

"Izumi…" He smiled even as the tears slipped down. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for loving me."

Here it was, Shoto thought. Everything he wanted was here in his arms, everything he loved, and admired he held close to him. Now he had to do the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life… and let it go.

"Izumi… I think we should break up."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *digs a trench and waits for the barrage of hate mail* NO QUESTIONS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The True Goal**_


	11. The True Goal

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: I couldn't sleep I had to finish this chapter or it was gonna kill me! O_O ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11: The True Goal**

 _Break up? Why? I don't understand…_

 _I don't want to chain you._

 _Chain me… Shoto you're not…_

 _I want you to choose me. Without hitches, without fallbacks, I want that commitment from you. So I'll give you time, give you space, and you give me an answer when you're ready._

Gran Torino stared at the young girl as she stared soullessly at the blank monitor of the TV. Looking between it and her he sighed heavily and picked up the remote tapping her on the forehead with it.

"If you're gonna space out in front of the TV, kid, you might as well turn it on."

Izumi snapped out of her daze at the tap, and glanced at Gran Torino with an almost broken look. "Gran Torino? When did you get here?"

"When? I've been standing here for the past fifteen minutes watching you play at being a corpse."

"I'm sorry…" She lowered her head. "Guess my mind is preoccupied. I've had entirely too much time to think."

Todoroki and Iida had long left the hospital, Iida getting transferred to a hospital in his hometown, and Todoroki released since his injuries were only minor. The room was empty and lonely without them there, and was giving her way too much time to think, which is exactly what Shoto had wanted.

She could understand a bit of why he'd done it. She knew he wasn't happy with their situation and the fact she full on admitted to loving not only him, but Bakugo as well. Perhaps it was that final ice pick that had brought them here. He was giving her space, but also giving himself some to heal. Bakugo had done the exact same thing.

"You're entirely too much like Toshinori," Gran Torino told her poking her in the head. "Always thinking, and always apologizing!"

"All Might?" Her lips curved a little in response. "Really?"

"Don't look happy about it kid. You worship that man far too much for your own good." He pulls a chair up by her bed and sits. "So what's going on in your head that's putting that look on your face."

"I… mmmph." Izumi looked down at her hands in her lap. She twisted and played with the fingers in a nervous habit. "Shoto broke up with me."

"Your partner…" that didn't make much sense to him. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Sort of…" She rubbed her head, messing up her hair and groaning. "It's complicated and confusing and I really don't want to get into it. It just threw me off."

"Then forget about it."

"Eh?" Izumi looked up in surprise. "Forget?"

"It was his decision to break up with you. You've more important things to concern your time with than to worry about a broken heart." He pointed his cane at her. "I was gonna tell this to you before, but your partnership with the boy was showing promise so I ignored it. Now that it's done you don't need the extra clutter in your already busy brain. Frankly in your position you don't need to be concerning yourself with romances, and boyfriends."

"My position… ah… All Might said something similar right before the Sports Festival. So you're saying I should concentrate on school and becoming a hero rather than the emotional baggage."

"Precisely… at least that Toshinori showed sense to tell you that." Gran Torino stroked his chin. "Let's get your mind off it, watch some TV." He grabbed the remote and flipped on a channell.

 **~On Screen~**

The interviewer sat at her desk, notes spread out in front of her and she waited for the cue from the camera crew before putting on her smile. "Welcome back! Before the break we'd been talking about the latest news that's been spreading like wildfire and that's the capture of the infamous Hero Killer."

She flowed professionally into the topic her legs crossing under the table as she turned towards her left. "Welcome Back Viewers! Today we have with us the great Hero who is responsible for saving countless lives. The World's Number 2 hero, Endeavor."

Endeavor sat beside the desk, his costume flaring, and even sitting he gave off a strong intimidating aura. His face remained sober and cool, and he casually lay his hands on either side of his chair.

"We've covered the Hero Killer story," The interviewer said with a wicked grin. "Now let's get to the juice bits. There's a rumor saying your son is interning with you."

"He is, as is one other, but I'm not at liberty to discuss our business there concerning that." He said with a serious face that had the interviewer going a little blue.

"Of course, of course… but your son has been getting a lot of media attention of his own. Placing second in the Sports Festival, kissing a girl for the whole world to see." She giggled. "He's quite bold, your Shoto.

"Indeed he is, and the girl you speak of is Izumi Midoriya, I believe you all should be well aware of that name. I'm sure you'll be hearing their names together a lot in the future."

"Oh? I see, so you approve of the relationship then?"

Izumi went blue as she watched. When they flashed the picture of her and Shoto kissing at the Sports Festival she was tempted to turn it off, but something in the way Endeavor smiled at the interviewer had her wondering what he was gonna say. The nurse brought in food and drink for both her and Gran Torino and she picked up the cup of juice sipping at it as she continued to watch.

"I wasn't entirely sure at first, but yes, her battle with my son impressed me. She's a good strong talent and over the past several weeks I've been training her personally to help her improve her skills."

"Interesting... does her dating your son deter away from the training at all?"

"No, in fact it's one of the main reasons I chose to take her on. The relationship she has with my son is strong. She's a good influence on him and has helped him uncover strengths inside himself that he'd held back. In fact their strong teamwork is the soul reason I continue to support their relationship. In time and with training, their teamwork could make them a powerful combination."

"I see," the interviewer smile. "So you see them working together as heroes in the future?"

"Not just as heroes… Mrs. Midoriya and I are both looking forward to seeing them marry... After they've graduated of course."

"Really? What wonderful news!"

Izumi spat out the juice she'd gulped and went right into a coughing fit. Gran Torino's sandwich hit the floor as he too was shocked by the announcement. Across the screen the topic bar went from "Endeavor Hero Savior" to "Endeavor's son engaged?!"

Across town in his hotel room milk dripped onto the tile floor as the carton Shoto had been holding was now crushed between his fingers. He stared at the TV screen and his dad's smug far, and could only think…

"You Bastard!"

 **~End of Internships~**

Her face was everywhere. Izumi couldn't escape it and it was pissing her off. She'd had the smart sense to call Fuyumi and ask her to pack up her stuff and send it back to her apartment before the press caught wind she'd been living with Shoto, but even being at home was a nightmare. People flocked the blocks near her house wanting pictures and interviews, asking her questions like "aren't you too young for marriage?" or "how did he propose?" and "Where's the ring?"

There was no ring! He didn't propose, there was NO MARRIAGE! She wanted to scream it at them, but knew it would all be tossed back at her. For the first time since she'd enrolled Izumi used her quirk to get to school, leaping over crowds and jumping buildings to get to the station. She even went as far as to put on sunglasses and a breathing mask to hide her face and an ugly sports cap on her head to hide her hair.

She was gonna kill Endeavor for this, if Shoto didn't get to him first. What seriously lousy timing. They'd just broken up and now suddenly everyone was invested on the ShoZumi or was it IzuTo bandwagon… whatever couple name they were given she wasn't having any part of it. She would ignore it just like Gran Torino said and focus. Nothing! Was gonna throw her off her game.

 **~UA Highschool~**

People parted ways even as they gawked. The young blonde strut through the halls feeling confident and determined towards his agenda. Any and all thoughts of balking on his new lifestyle had changed with Endeavor's announcement. He had nothing to lose! Absolutely nothing!

He opened the door to class 1A, and spotted Izumi talking with Iida and Uraraka. She'd doffed the mask and was finally herself again, happily hearing about Uraraka's progress in Gunhead Martial arts. He let the smile form on his lips and spoke. "Good Morning."

Heads turned at the silk smooth voice, and the group consensus was…

"Who the hell are you?"

Confusion was etched on every face as Bakugo strolled into the room. He'd styled his hair himself today, instead of the sleek part or the wild spikes he'd slicked it back with some fringe giving him an almost princely look. As he walked, Izumi could swear there were flowers dancing around him as if he'd just emerged from a shojo manga. He went straight to her and held out a single rose. "For you Izumi, you look lovely today."

"Ka….Ka….Kacchan!?"

"EH!?"

Izumi blinked in utter shock at what she was seeing. Not just the smooth hair, but his uniform was pressed, ironed of wrinkles, and neatly buttoned. His voice was soft and smooth like rich velvet, the kind that made young females swoon, and mother's sigh. The look in his eyes was that of mischievous playboy looking for true love in an unsuspecting female.

"That's right," he laughed gently at her shocked expression. "Surprised Izumi?" He took her hand and kissed it. "My internship was well received."

"Kacchan… why are you acting Aoyama-kun?" Her eyebrow twitched, and she glanced around nervously as all eyes were on them.

"I don't know what you mean." Bakugo felt his lip wanting to twitch in irritation but he ignored it. "Best Jeanist has brought out the Gentleman in me. Now I can become a proper hero with the gentleness and charisma one needs to offer comfort and morale."

"Ah, I see…" Best Jeanist, Izumi thought, you are truly a frightening person. She tried to smile even with her brows furrowed together. "I'm sorry for this, Kacchan."

"Sorry?" He blinked then coughed as Izumi punched him in the gut and sent him flying across the room into the wall. Before Bakugo could catch his breath Izumi was on top of him, her hands scrunching his hair trying to get the spikes back.

"SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! WHAT THE HELL WAS BEST JEANIST THINKING TRYING TO CHANGE YOU LIKE THIS I OUGHT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

"Geh!" Kaminari twitched and stammered as he watched the display. "What the hell, first Bakugo's flipped his lid and now Midoriya."

"Thats right! Mess him up Midori! Show him who's boss!" Uraraka cheered and punched the air in full support of her friend.

"Even Uraraka's changed. What the hell did Endeavor and Gunhead do to those girls?"

"Oh No, Kaminari, the truth is women are scary" Mineta made a frightened face biting his thumb. "They act all nice and sweet and hide their true personalities."

"Alright! Damn it! Baka Usagi! Get off me!" Bakugo finally grabbed Izumi's hands and growled at her. "I SAID ENOUGH!"

"That's more like it." He hands still in his Izumi smiled down at him. "There's my Kacchan, all grumpy and explosive."

"Your…" His face went from annoyed to serene, the mix of embarrassment and surprise so adorable Izumi couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you two doing" Todoroki stood over them having just walked in. His brow twitched in irritation.

Jiro and Ashido who had been in stitches over the entire event calmed their laughter. "Todoroki! You gotta see this!" Jiro flipped her phone around to show him Bakugo's Prince act, and Izumi punching him and yelling at him. The first made him twitch more, but the second had him smirking.

"Ah, now it makes sense." He looked back with a dooming smile. "Bakugo was just being a fool."

"Get off me, Usagi!" Bakugo snarled. "I need to beat some sense into your boyfriend."

"Don't you mean fiancee?" Ashido giggled… but then her laughter died when both Izumi and Shoto's faces went grim and murderous.

"Shoto… I'm gonna kill your father."

"Not if I get to him first…" Shoto countered. "Smug bastard thinks he can get away with it."

"I didn't spend the last three days of my internship in an hospital just so he could go around spreading rumors." She grit her teeth. "I was a fool for trusting him even a little."

"So… the two of your aren't engaged then." Bakugo asked and got the death glare from Izumi.

"He's not my fiancee… How many times do I have to say that before people stop saying it to me? The next time I see Endeavor I'm gonna beat the living tar out of him!" She punched her fist out sending a shockwave right next to Bakugo's head.

"Oi! Usagi, Calm down!" Bakugo took her hand but she snapped it away and quickly got up.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" She grabbed him by the shirt front, yanked him up and shook him. "How can I calm down when everyone I know is acting like an idiot! You're changing your hair and acting all princely, Endeavor has illusions of grandeur, and Shoto says he loves me then breaks up with me! THIS ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP BUSINESS IS TOO MUCH!" She shoved him back, eyes widening at the announcement of the break up.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna do what I should have done in the first place and listen to All Might and Gran Torino! You guys can find romance with other people because as far as I'm concerned this girl! Will be forever SINGLE!"

 **~During Lunch~**

"What the hell did you do?" Bakugo asked Shoto catching up to him in the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did Usagi mean by that you broke up with her? You were in a relationship with her, and what seemed like a good solid relationship, so what the hell happened in Hosu that changed it?"

You did, Todoroki wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. He jerked a thumb towards outside and the two boys walked out where they could talk more privately.

"I broke up with Izumi, because I was tired of being her ball and chain." Shoto admitted when they were finally alone. "As much as I love her, as much as I know that she's coming to love me, it's not enough."

Shoto stuffed his hands in his pockets his head low as he fought back the tears. The pain was back in full force and he was shaken with it.

"You feel the same way too, don't you Bakugo?"

"What do you mean?" Bakugo looked away stuffing his own hands in his pockets.

"When you apologized, I'm sure Izumi would have taken you back had you asked her out properly. Yet instead you let her make her own decision." Shoto looked up at the sky. "I thought you were an idiot, and I was lucky… but now I see it. You had the right of it from the start, until I know she wants just me, until I can trust that she'll never walk away from me, I can't be in a relationship with her." He ran fingers through his hair. "I told that stupid old man what I'd done…and why I'd done it and I guess he took measures into his own hands."

"Why does your dad want to you two together so badly?" Bakugo asked shockingly calm. Shoto thought Best Jeanist's training did more than just turn the exploding Bakugo into a Shojo Manga Prince.

"The same reason he forced my mother to marry him. He believes Izumi and I would greatly benefit his legacy. Make strong offspring and all that. Her quirk is powerful, you should see it in true action. Our battles at the Sports Festival are nothing compared to what she's capable of. Combine my elemental quirk, and just imagine what you'd get."

Bakugo's face contorted. "I'd rather not thanks."

"It could still happen…"

"Not unless you happen to work magic and get her to want a relationship again."

"Not unless she's already pregnant." Shoto clenched his fists at his side. "I don't know if she-" he felt the punch connect and Shoto stumbled and barely managed to catch himself on the wall before falling face first into it. "Ow… shit I should have figured that'd be your reaction."

"You mean to tell me the two of you have had sex!?" Bakugo's hands were sparking and exploding.

"Don't blow up at her… it'll just make things worse."

"Screw that! You mean to tell me while I was wasting my time at that stupid internship, the two of you were fucking in Hosu?"

"Fu- can you be anymore lewd? That's not what it was like at all and we only did it once. She didn't let me touch her like that again after."

"Well damn good for her, she should have told you to stay the hell away to begin with! She had no problem pushing me back."

"Take it up with her why you never got that far because I'm not getting into it. I'm just telling you there's a possibility and not to be surprised by it. Don't explode at her, don't get angry with her over it, just accept it because it's all done! Until she's ready to make a decision on what she wants, on who she wants, we're all back on the same playing field."

Like hell they were, Bakugo thought as he went over the entire conversation again in his head. They were getting dressed for Hero Basic training and he couldn't help but think about Izumi in the next room, stripping down. She'd shown that body to someone else… to IcyHot of all people. He grit his teeth and slammed his locker shut. He was a fool to think that any training with that grooming idiot would be worthwhile.

"Welcome Back!" All Might greeted them at Field Gamma. He took stock of his young students, particularly Izumi who looked ready to fight and take on any challenge. Good, he thought, whatever training Endeavor had put her through was showing promise. He'd been surprised by the announcement on TV… but he'd talked with her about that later.

"Welcome to Training Field Gamma, here we're going to do a Rescue Mission Race."

He went over the set up, going over the rules and regulations of the exercise before flying off to his appointed destination. The class was split three groups that would go against each other in a race to rescue All Might. First one to find him in the confusing labyrinth, wins.

"So who do you guys think it's gonna be?" Kirishima asked. "My money's on Sero."

"Hmmm, but Ojiro is there too." Kaminari countered.

"Ashido for sure, she's got a super athletic body." Mineta put in.

"Even though he's injured, I still think Iida has the best chance." Uraraka nodded firmly at her decision.

"You're all wrong…" Todoroki countered his arms crossed and his eyes remaining firm on the screen.

"Seriously? You don't think Midoriya's gonna win?" Kaminari asked. "Sure she's fast, but Iida's definitely faster, and her quirk is mostly used for destruction and she can't get past all those tall structures without causing major property damage."

"Just watch." Todoroki said confidently and kept his eyes on the screen. When the starting bell rang all the participants took off, everyone kicking up speed and adrenaline as they raced through. Sero was shown to be in the lead, using his tape to jettison up and over the buildings.

"See, I told you. In a crazy set up like this. It's always better to go up!" Kirishima pointed out, but then got a rude awakening when a blur of green lightning zipped by Sero nearly knocking him off point.

"What!? Midoriya! Whoa! When the hell did she gain that much speed?!" Kirishima and the rest of the class gawked.

"Amazing… in the sports festival she could jump and run some, but she's flying… and hopping like a rabbit or…"

"Like me…" Bakugo finished stepped forward to grip the railing in front of him. The way her body moved and arched was very much like the way he used his explosions to propel himself up and over, and around obstacles.

"I told you…" Todoroki told him standing beside him. "Her quirk is powerful… and there's plenty more she's capable of."

When had she gotten that good? Bakugo thought with a sneer. When had he fallen so far behind? He knew she was strong, but this… this was ridiculous. Watching her, seeing the fierce look in her eyes, reminded him of her words at the Sports Festival.

 _If you take your eyes off me for even one second, I'll make you regret it._

He had… he'd been too blinded with love and affection and jealousy to really see her as his competition… and now that he had, he felt his bruised pride bleed. Romance, jealousy, and all those other stupid emotions could wait. All that mattered now he thought glaring at the TV screen. Was making sure she didn't surpass him. HE was number one and he won't let her forget that.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Whew, okay I couldn't stop myself from posting this now because you guys have been blowing me up with reviews. Unfortunately because of this I have no questions planned but next chapter I'll have a bunch ready! Promise!**

 **Next Chapter: Prepare for Finals**


	12. Preparing for Finals

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: We're getting close to the finale of this fic. I'd like to thank everyone who is voting and reviewing and encourage you guys to keep voting for your favorites.**

 **Chapter 12: Preparing for Finals**

"Thanks for Saving Me! Congratulations, little Midori!" He put the ribbon over her head. "Your hard work and training has paid off. It got a little close there in the end but you managed to stay focus on your objective."

"Nice job, Midoriya!" Sero put a hand on her shoulder. "You took me completely by surprise."

"Well you certainly set the bar high Sero, literally." She grinned. "You gave me a run for my money. I almost slipped there at the end too because I knew you were gaining fast behind e." She rubbed the back of her head laughing. "I gotta remember to watch my footing in a place like this."

She lifted up the sash and admired it with a big smile. Her first day back and already she accomplished a first place win. All she had to do was keep her focus and she could accomplish even more. Gran Torino's advice that she clear the air, and avoid the romantic entanglements had been the best route after all.

"Come see me after class," All Might spoke to her suddenly bringing her attention to him. "There are things we must discuss in great detail."

His tone had her nerves on edge. As she watched her classmates go through the rescue race exercise she wondered just what it was he wanted to talk about. There apparently was more than one thing on his mind, and it had set his face into harsh lines.

After class she sat across from him in their usual meet up. He poured her a cup of tea, and had a stack of folders set off to the side. She wondered if she was gonna get a lecture, or if those were just papers he was grading.

"I've seen Endeavor's interview." He started and immediately had her back going rigid. "He spoke very highly of you, which pleases me, but this fiancee business has left me a bit flustered."

"I can explain…" She began but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, it's okay. Young Todoroki told me of his feelings that day at the Sports Festival. I should have seen this coming."

"All Might, I'm-"

"Let me get this out. While you may not be my biological daughter, we do share a kinship. I've given you my gift, and it's up to you who you share that secret with. Just know that this is an important decision and I will support you no matter what."

Izumi couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, but-"

"That being said," he interrupted again and reached for the folders. "There's more decisions to be made."

"Hmmm?" Izumi blinked and then blushed as he opened multiple folders, all with wedding plans inside. "GEH!"

"What colors were you thinking of? If you go with a spring wedding I'm thinking this lovely mint green would be perfect… ah I'll need to speak with your mother about budget, I have quite a bit of savings from hero work and I'd be more than happy to pitch in for-"

"All Might I'm not getting married!" She stood up flustered and dizzy from all the effort and thought he'd put into his presentation.

"Of course not right away, but graduation is in three years and it doesn't hurt to plan these things ahead."

"I mean at all! Good Grief," Izumi covered her red face groaning. "I really am gonna kill him."

 **~A few minutes later~**

All Might listened to her explanation, part of him was relieved and the other a little sad he wouldn't get to use his notes and imput on her wedding affairs. "I see so he broke thing s off with you to give you a chance to think things through."

"That's what he told me, but truthfullly I think there's more to it than that." She sighed and ran fingers through her hair. Why was it whenever she talked about this she felt like crying. Enough was enough, Izumi, suck it up! "I've decided not to worry about it. It was his decision to give me the freedom to make my own choice… and my choice is to work on my goal and succeed you."

All Might smiled and then his face quickly turned grim. Her determination just then reminded him of the second business. "I'm relieved to hear you say that… but there are other things you should know." He folded his hands, eyes sharpening on her face, and told her the history of One for All and its creator All for One

 **~Yavin Cafe: After School~**

"Are you serious!? Midori and Todoroki had sex?" Uraraka went wide eyed. "How do you know?"

"The bastard told me." Bakugo lounged back in the heat of the coffee shop and wondered why he'd agreed to go have coffee with round face. Perhaps it was because he needed to rant, and Uraraka had offered up a sympathetic ear.

"Whoa… so their relationship got that serious. No wonder Midori was upset."

"It's her own damn fault for giving it up." He slurrped down his drink and nearly cracked the glass as he slammed it down. "Anyway she seems to be recovered from it now. She's rising up to the top of the class."

"Why do you not seem at all thrilled by that?" Uraraka smiled coyly making him grunt.

"I didn't see it coming."

"Hmmm?"

"Because of the festival I started taking notice of everyone in class. What their quirks were, how they used them, what weaknesses they had. When you're unaware of who you're competing against that's when they become the most dangerous. You and Bird boy for example. I didn't know that you using your quirk on yourself was hard on your body, I was prepared for you to use your quirk fully against me, but not in the way you made me believe. I expected you to lighten yourself, make yourself faster and able to dodge, but you kept attacking normally and it was throwing me off, and your sky attack would have surely done the job if I hadn't had the fire power to extinguish it. As for Bird Boy I lucked out on him. I just happened to have a quirk he was weak against, and immediately took notice of it and used it to my advantage."

"I see… you know something Bakugo-kun." She leaned in smiling brilliantly. "You're amazing."

"Huh?"

"You've a big ego, but there's talent and smarts to back it up. You've a drive that encourages others. I know Midori has learned a lot from you and you keep her motivated to do her best."

"Too much…" Bakugo grunted. "Of all the people in class I should have paying more attention to her. That's why I didn't see this strength of hers coming, I didn't even acknowledge it."

"You're right." Uraraka stood up and shouldered her purse. "You should have, and because you didn't pay attention it's the reason you lost. I better go, thanks for coming out with me. I'll see you tomorrow Bakugo-kun." She walked off and left him with his troubling thoughts.

 **~Dagoba Beach: Evening~**

All for one…

A single man capable of absorbing any quirk and making it his own, and who could give out quirks to others. A man who had given All Might the burdening scars he now carried and was said to be the one responsible for the League of Villains.

The Nomus were beasts created by All for One using his quirk, and it was clear his sole purpose was in defeating and Killing All Might. After that…. What was the manipulator planning? How did Shigaraki Tomura and the league of villains fit into all this?

Izumi ran across the beach in her crop top and leggings, her eyes focused ahead of her, and mind buzzing with the information. Along with all this new information about her quirk, he'd also passed on a new task and burden to her.

" _One for All is in essence a quirk designed to defeat All for one. I had hoped I finally finished him off that day… but it would seem you may have to take on this oppressing evil one day."_

" _I'll do my best!"_ She'd told him. _"So long as I have you to guide me I feel I can do anything!"_

" _...Thank You."_

All Might had looked so aggrieved and worried. The man had supported her and guided her through everything, had brought her down the path that was making it possible for her to achieve her dreams. She couldn't let him down!

She was so focused on her thoughts, she nearly ran face first into Shoto.

"Distracted much?" He took her by the shoulders to keep her from tipping over.

"Only by you…" she wiped sweat from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your apartment to drop off the rest of your stuff, and your mom said you would be down here." He removed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. The sight of her so exposed wasn't helping his cause. "You really should wear a tracksuit, you'll catch your death out here."

"Thanks for the advice, daddy." Still she tucked her arms through it and the scent of it and him left a pang in her belly. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"For starters, I thought I should mention I told Bakugo everything."

"I had a feeling you talk to-" she paused. "Wait…. Everything, everything?"

"Yes, he turned and matched her pace to walk the rest of the way down the beach. "I hadn't meant to, but it all came out."

"That explains his behavior, Kacchan wouldn't even look at me when we left class. Guess he's pissed off. Doesn't help he already has a grudge against you from the Sports Festival."

"You as well, you're starting to show off your power, Izumi, and it's intimidating."

"Kacchan respects my strength."

"Does he?" Shoto frowned. "He thinks you're capable, sure, but never enough to really challenge him. He's put himself on a high pedestal and you're threatening to dethrone him."

"Kacchan supported me during the Sports Festival, he even told me to make him work for it, WHICH I did." Izumi pointed out.

"He tolerated it then because you two were dating. Now that you're unattached do you really think he's just gonna quietly support you? You're his rival Izumi, and he's starting to realize that."

"Did you come here just to upset me because you're doing a pretty damn good job of it." She pried off his jacket and shoved it at him to run off but he snagged her hand.

"No wait… I'm sorry. That's not what I cam here to do." He pulled her back and hugged her to him.

"Let go of me, Todoroki, I'm seriously pissed off right now." She wriggled in his grip.

"Just because I broke up with you, I'm back to Todoroki?" He buried his face in her hair shutting his eyes as he let himself just breathe her in. "Call me Shoto…"

"No…" she struggled harder, beating her fist on him but couldn't get enough momentum to really hurt him.

"Please…" He held her firm and nuzzled into her temple so his mouth was by her ear. "Izumi."

"Don't… please don't." Her eyes went teary. "That's seriously not fair."

"I know...I love you Izumi."

"Jerk!" She shoved back and punched him over and over til she crumbled and shook letting him hold her again. "You lying Jerk! If you love me than why did you…"

"Because I don't want to be the reason you aren't a hero. Because I know I made things difficult for you when i competed Bakugo for your heart, and because I'm selfish enough to want you to miss me."

"Baka…" tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't miss you at all... I don't" She buried her face in his chest and cried from the sting of her own lie.

 **~Several days later Class 1A~**

Finals were approaching, and Aizawa made sure to emphasize the importance of studying for the written exams as well as training their bodies for the practical.

"The written test is just a combination of what we've learned in class, so I should be able to manage there." Izumi munched on her Bento, Iida beside her, and Todoroki after him. Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Hagure on the opposite side and gave her narrowed looks at her word "Managed." Out of the twenty students in class Izumi ranked fourth in the Midterms, behind Yao, Iida, and Bakugo.

"Manage, huh?" Uraraka pouted between her chopsticks.

"As for the practical, if we take all that we've learned in hero basic training it's a combination of Rescue, Battle, and OUCH!"

"Whoops, sorry about that." Monoma from class B stood behind her his eyes glaring down. "Ah, I heard you three were the ones who went up against the Hero Killer. As always Class A is getting all the attention but it's not because people have faith in you…" his eyes glazed over in a threatening manner. "First you're attacked at USJ and then you face the Hero killer… soon you'll drag others into the danger with you and curse us all."

Izumi glared and she stood up facing him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ignore him, Izumi." Todoroki told her. "He's just giving off steam."

"Well if it isn't Endeavor's boy, rising up to defend his lady." He scoffed. "So high and mighty… all that publicity over a stupid kiss." He set his tray on Izumi's now empty seat and took a piece of her hair leaning in. "I wonder what sort of gossip I'd get for kissing the school slu-cough!" Monoma's eyes rolled up when Kendo chopped him on the back of the neck and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Thanks for that," Izumi said, feeling a bit green from having Monoma paw at her.

"Don't mention it," Kendo offered a sympathetic smile and picked up Monoma's tray as well. "This guy's heart is a bit warped yah know. I'm sorry about what he said before too Iida. I know ou went through a rough time so don't let what this guy says bother you ok?"

"Don't worry, Kendo-san. I try not to take anything he says to heart."

"Oh, also for the final exam, I heard it's gonna be fighting robots like in the entrance exam."

"Really? Where did you hear this from?" Izumi asked blinking.

"Oh, an upperclassman friend told me. It's kind of cheating though."

"No it's not! I see… so gathering information is part of the test too, I should have asked an upper classman about it. Hmmm and if it's robots we're dealing with is it just battle practice or is there gonna be more to it then that?" She muttered over and over as she went over the possibilities.

Ashido and Kaminari had been happy with the news that they'd be facing against robots. Their quirks were good against machinery but difficult to control when facing against live opponents. Now that they were all under the assumption that they'd be facing foe villains, the two of them could let loose.

"It doesn't matter if they're robots or humans, what the hell are you two going on about that it's gonna be a cinch. You're a couple of idiots" Pissed off at their carefree nature Bakugo snapped at them.

"Who the hell are you calling an idi-" Kaminari started to counter but Bakugo blew up at him.

"Shut up! If you need to control your quirk, then control it, you idiot!" Bakugo turned his eyes to Izumi who had been watching the scene. "Isn't that right, Usagi?"

"Huh?" Izumi's eyes met his and she stood when he started towards her, glaring at her. Something in the way he looked reminded her too much of when they went head to head the first time.

"You took training from Endeavor not just for the internship but the weeks leading up to it. You went so far as to live with the guy for weeks. It's time we saw the fruit of that training!" He reached out taking her chin in his hand. "I won't let you beat me, but I don't need another half assed result like in the Sports Festival. At the upcoming final exams we'll each get individual scores. I'm going to beat you with an indisputable difference! The same goes for you Todoroki!" He turned those glaring eyes up at Shoto who had stood when Bakugo placed his hand on her. "I'll kill you both."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hey guys! So I know things are coming to a close soon, this is probably one of my shortest fics and originally I was just gonna make this and Midori the Rabbit one big fic, but I felt with the way it flowed separating them would be much better. I've already got the first chapter of the new fic prepped, I have two versions, one for BakuDeku, the other for TodoDeku…. And SURPRISE! I'll be releasing them both, but I still want you guys to continue voting because whichever ship wins will be released and worked on first.**

 **As Promised I've got questions… the first is from JockoRivera** **"All Might, How do you feel that two boys are romantically interested in your young protege?"**

 **All Might: "As their teacher I have to say I wish they'd concentrate more on their studies, but as Izumi's surrogate father and her mentor I can't fault them for their tastes. Izumi is an amazing young woman and I know she'll choose well… Still it's always a pang for a father to let his daughter grow up and break away. *Sniff* They grow up so fast… seems like only yesterday she-"**

 **Izumi: *Blue Faced* "You had to get him started…. There there Papa…" *Pats All Might's back.***

 **Briry: Awww so cute! Let's see second question is for** **Shouto, Bakugo, and All Might "If you were to do pair costumes with Izumi, what would you do? For Shouto and Bakugo, it's obviously couple costumes, while with All Might, it's father/daughter."**

 **Bakugo: Pair costumes… *temple throbs as he thinks of Hatsume from Sports Festival* We don't need anything stupid like that… If I want people to know we're a couple I'd just put my- *gets punched by Izumi***

 **Izumi: Kacchan! Keep that to yourself!**

 **Briry: Hmmm? I wanna know…**

 **Izumi: No… you don't *shakes with fury and embarrassment* believe me you don't.**

 **Briry: Aww, okay… Todoroki?**

 **Todoroki: Pair Costume… *Thinks about it* Our styles are different, but a shared symbol on our actual costumes would be good.**

 **Briry: Interesting… what kind of a symbol *takes notes for future reference***

 **Todoroki: Something personal to symbolize our connection and bond.**

 **Briry: Like…**

 **Todoroki: *Recalls his and Izumi's first date* A moon… A full moon.**

 **Izumi: *Blushes and holds her cheeks feeling them go hot* Shoto…**

 **All Might: As for me, Little Midori and I already have a pair costume, don't we?**

 **Izumi: Have no fear Little Midori and Papa Might are here! *Comes out in her own version of All Might's Costume***

 **Both: HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Briry: HAHAHA *Cough Hack* Stupid cold… anyway that's all the questions for today! Keep on reading and reviewing my lovely viewers!**

 **Next Chapter: Cooperation**


	13. Cooperation

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 13: Cooperation**

The teachers gathered around the conference table discussing the terms for the finals. While written exams had no need for change or alteration, it was decided the practical needed an upgrade. Originally robots were used to avoid complaints from the public about people getting hurt, but if the students were gonna be true heroes their control and knowledge against fighting true opponents needed to be tested.

"Still, having the students fight us in pairs…" Cementoss began.

"It seems a little unfair." Thirteen spoke up finishing his thought.

"If we win too easily we won't be able to grade them properly." Present Mic agreed.

"Which is why we're gonna give the students a handicap. Each student needs to be tested on their weaknesses, and see how they cope with a situation where the mind of their opponent isn't so generally focused."

"Principal, what do you think?"

"I agree we need to change the final exam. The main priority is how to make sure the students stay safe… the answer is simple. We must make the students stronger."

Murmurs of agreement were exchanged and Aizawa picked up his notes.

"Alright to determine teams… first off Todoroki. In general he's doing well but he tends to use brute force. I originally had him paired off with Midoriya since the two seemed to have formed good team syncopation, but I went with Yaoyorozu. She's an all-rounder but unlike Midoriya she lacks the ability to make spur of the moment decisions and apply them. I felt it be a better test for them to pair up, and go against me. I will take advantage of their weakness which is the overuse of their strong quirks and erase them."

"No Objections." The teachers all agreed.

"As for Midoriya, I've paired her with Bakugo. Unlike the others where I based them off grades or quirk affiliation I chose these two more basely on their inability to properly communicate and cooperate with each other. Bakugo is a strong well rounded fighter, but doesn't work well in teams. Izumi is finding her stride, and because of their history together she is the only one I can foresee addressing the problem. However this will truly be a test to see if Izumi can take charge of the situation and get Bakugo to listen and work with her. I'm leaving them to you All Might."

All Might snapped to attention at that looking over at Aizawa with a surprise gaze.

"You're fond of Midoriya, aren't you? Please instruct them well."

 **~Day 3 of written exams~**

Izumi felt sick. She wasn't sure what possessed her to down three helpings of breakfast, but she could feel that big breakfast wanting to rise up in her throat. The last several days of prepping for and taking examinations had been stressful, and though she was fairly well prepared for the written exams, she couldn't help stress on each subject. She'd poured over notes, and textbooks, studied way late into the night, and trained her body bright and early. She hadn't slept well so her body felt tired and drowsy, but she'd somehow managed to stay focus until the test was done before slumping onto her desk. "Ugh I'm gonna hurl."

"Did you do that poorly, Midori?" Uraraka asked coming over to her desk.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did fine, but I'm not feeling too hot at the moment." She rubbed her face. "I'm… my body just doesn't like me right now, that's what I get for not sleeping well and overeating at breakfast."

"You do look rather pale…" she put a hand on her forehead. "Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl."

Bakugo glanced back at her frowning.

"You better not be getting sick. We have practical exams tomorrow and you need to be in top shape." He scowled. "I won't tolerate another handicap."

"Thanks for the concern." Izumi's lips twitched in irritation. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I go home and get some rest. I didn't sleep well last night and I WAY overate. I'm gonna go use the restroom." She stood up… the fatigue and nausea hitting her as she stood and she tipped forward. Bakugo was instantly up and caught her before she went face first into floor.

"Izumi! Oi!" He knelt laying her down and turning her over in his arms. She really was pale, and her face was sweating. Shoto was up the moment Izumi had started tipping over and was now next to Bakugo.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just passed out. Get out of the way, Icy Hot, I'm taking her to Recovery Girl. Round Face go tell Aizawa what happened!" He picked Izumi up and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Don't carry her like that, damn it Bakugo!" Todoroki chased after him.

"At least this way if she throws up it won't be all over me." Bakugo sneered and carried her down the hallway.

"Throw up…" Todoroki slowed his movement. He felt a nervous flutter in his stomach and wondered why alarm bells were going off in his head.

Recovery wasn't in the office, a sign posted outside the door said she was handling practical for third years and would be back later. Bakugo sniffed at the note and pushed opened the door anyway to get her inside and lay her down on the bed.

"Baka Usagi… getting sick at the most inopportune time."

"It… may not be her fault." Todoroki spoke up his eyes shaken with realization.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bakugo looked at him from the opposite side of the bed.

"Think about it… fainting… nausea… and she said she overate this morning which isn't like her."

Bakugo stared intensely a moment… then his eyes snapped wild when realization hit him. "You don't seriously think she's pregnant do you? When did you guys…"

"It was right before internships, two months. The timing is right, and she's showing all the major symptoms. Damn it…" Todoroki lowered his head holding it. "It's my fault." If he hadn't been careless, if he hadn't gotten carried away this wouldn't have happened.

"Look don't… don't jump to conclusions. We don't know for certain. She said she didn't sleep well, and she could just be-" Bakugo on the verge of panic trailed off as Recovery Girl walked into the room.

"Oh.. .what's all this now. Midoriya again? What is it this time?"

"She just fainted, Recovery Girl." Todoroki turned to face her. "We're… not sure what's going on."

"Probably just stress of the finals. I get several patients throughout the day for this kind of thing. Don't worry I'll check her over then send her on home. You two head back to class." Both boys hesitated, Recovery Girl sensed the tension between them and sighed shoving them both towards the door. "I said I"ll handle it, now out!"

"Damn it that woman is pushy…" Bakugo shoved his hands in his pockets then looked to Todoroki who looked truly frazzled. "Stop panicking, you're freaking me out." He shoved him down the hall with a swift kick to the back. "Come on."

"Don't tell anyone… not Uraraka, not Iida… I don't want anyone to know until Izumi has had a chance to say it herself."

"Do I look stupid?" Bakugo snarled then shoved a finger at him. "Don't answer that… but let me tell you just one thing, Todoroki." He gripped him by the shirt and shoved him into a wall. "If you did get her pregnant I swear to god I'll beat the ever loving shit out of you!"

 **~Practical Exam Day~**

It was all Bakugo could think about. She'd managed to sneak off home on her own after being looked at by Recovery Girl, but he'd caught her in the morning on the way to the station. She looked better, he thought with some relief. Well rested, well groomed. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that curled down her back. It was getting pretty long, he noted and couldn't resist reaching out and giving the end a tug.

"Need to vomit?" He teased her and she glanced back at him with a little smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Kacchan."

"So…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What the hell happened yesterday? You sick?"

"No… Recovery Girl thinks the stress of the finals just got to me. Still she gave me some packets, and sent me down to the clinic to get some tests done before going home. Proper nutrition and all that kind of stuff." She went a bit blue remembering the lecture.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Bakugo felt panic bubbling. When she stayed silent and fidgeted until the question his own face went blue. "Oi… Usagi. What's that look for?"

"Nothing, it's just… embarrassing. Look let's not talk about it right now. I just want to focus on the test."

"Maybe you shouldn't take the damn exam if you're not feeling well."

"Oh no you don't!" She pointed a finger at him. "You're the one who told me to give it everything I've got! I'm not backing down, Kacchan! No sense in apologizing just because you're scared."

"Who the hell said I was scared?" He shouted at her and stood toe to toe bumping heads with her. "I was showing concern, that's not being scared! If you're ready for this then bring it on, Usagi!"

What the hell… from what he'd heard they were just fighting a bunch of dumb robots anyway, so it should be a piece of cake for Izumi to pass without too much damage from her body. He was overreacting anyway, there was no way she would risk it if she knew she was pregnant. So crisis averted, he'd ignore it and let Todoroki sweat it out. It was his damn kid and problem anyway.

Kid… As he thought he just couldn't get the image of pregnant Izumi out of his head. She'd be sixteen next month, but the thought of her being a mother was just… odd. She'd be good at it, he was sure. She was kind enough, smart enough, and diligent enough to work though any mom problems… She'd enjoy it he was sure, being a parent. She'd be depressed to start with at having to put her dreams of being a hero on hold, but Izumi wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge on a kid. No she'd accept her mistake, and take the responsibility in both hands. It was just the kind of person she was.

Maybe he was resentful that the kid was Todoroki's… that he'd get to experience all that bonding and affection a couple goes through when expecting. His family could certainly afford it, and Endeavor already made noises about wanting them to get married…. Shit! He hadn't thought of that. If she was pregnant would that mean the two of them would get married? Damn it, what the hell kind of cheat was that?

"Kacchan… you okay?" Izumi waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine… listen. Don't rush into anything as far as Icy Hot goes. Just because his old man wants the two of you married doesn't mean that's your only option, okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked and narrowed her eyes. "I already told you I'm not engaged to Shoto, we're not even dating anymore. What makes you think marrying him is my only option?"

"I'm just saying that if things… go wrong with your plans… if you feel cornered and what have you I don't care if it's my problem or not I'll take it on with you!" Bakugo stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm supporting you, okay?"

"What's gotten into you today, Kacchan? You're acting really strange." She pulled back from him, and jogged towards the school. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

 **~Practical Exam Arena~**

The students were all taken aback by the true content of the practical exam. Ashido and Kaminari in particular were thrown off as they'd fully expected to ace an easy robot exam with no problems.

"Going up against… the teachers?" Uraraka looked shocked and nervous and she glanced around at the various strong and experienced teachers.

"In addition, the teams have already been decided, as well as who they will be going up against. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu you're paired up and will be fighting me." Aizawa gave a sinister grin at the reactions he saw in both his students. Todoroki had a poker face, but Yaoyorozu looked unnerved. He was confident in his pairing. "

Midoriya and Bakugo are teamed up." Izumi and Bakugo tensed up and glanced at each other in surprise, but neither of them could be prepared for who their opponent was. "You're going up against-"

All Might came from the sky his feet booming as he landed and grinned almost sinisterly at his two favored students. "I will do it."

"All Might!?" The two of them shouted and Bakugo visibly pale at the prospect. He glanced over at Izumi and any thought that he had about getting her safely passed without injury quickly went out the window.

 **~Monitor Room~**

"Izumi…" Todoroki stepped into the room. Izumi and Uraraka were watching the other battles unfold. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Hmmm? Sure, but shouldn't you be talking strategy with Yao-chan?" She turned and faced him when he stepped right up to her.

"I'm not too worried. Between the two of us we should be able to manage alright. I'm more worried about your pairing. Particularly who you're going up against. Are you sure you're up for this? You were sick yesterday I don't want you to overdo it."

"I'll be fine, Shoto." She smiled. "Kacchan and I will figure something out. He's already off brooding someplace, I'm sure one of us will come up with a plan. We just have to stay open minded… even if we are going against All Might." She lowered her head and rubbed her nervous stomach. The motion had Todoroki tensing up and he quickly hugged her and held her close to him.

"Don't hesitate to tell one of the teachers if you change your mind. Your health and safety comes first."

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that." She pat his back then pulled away to lifted a fist up and gently tap it on his chin. Her grin was wide and challenging. "Don't forget this is still a competition… Kacchan and I are aiming for the top. So don't slouch."

Todoroki nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving the monitor room. Izumi held her fist that was now shaking and she glanced up at the monitors again, watching her classmates either triumph or fail.

The closer it got to her turn, the more nervous she got. Her mind was already whirling on how she was gonna face All Might in combat. They'd never sparred before during their training, but she had sparred with Endeavor, and knew when you were going up against someone better how to gage their power. The man had never gone full out, but he'd gone enough to leave her bruised and broken. There were days she lost, and days when she knew he'd let her win, but there were a few times she knew he'd taken her seriously, and she'd put him on the floor.

They had a huge handicap with the weighted cuffs, and were given the okay to either capture or escape. They didn't have to fully take him on, but had to outsmart him, or outrun him. Considering it was All Might it wasn't gonna be easy… but fighting villains rarely was.

When it was finally her turn Izumi walked out towards battlefield Beta. This always seemed to be the battleground for her major events. This is where she'd taken the entrance exam, where she'd faced Bakugo for the first time, and now it would be the place of the final exam. She saw Bakugo by the gates and walked up to stand beside him.

"This is it, Kacchan. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

He'd debated long and hard about how to go about this. No matter how much he thought this sucked he knew there was no other way to get Izumi out of the field unharmed. He walked straight… and just kept taking the main road that he knew would lead them straight to the gate.

"Um… Kacchan are you sure you wanna go about it this way? A direct attack like this isn't really smart. This is All Might we're talking about."

"Shut up… you listen to me, I'm gonna take that big bozo on alone, I don't need your help. I'm going to distract him then you run for the gate as fast as you can. That's how we're gonna win this."

"Why do you get to distract him?"

"Because I'm the stronger fighter!"

"Since when? In case you forgot, I won the last time we fought!" She frowned at him.

"That was a team battle, and you only won because you blew a hole in the roof. This is different! Now stop following me, it'd be better if you take a less direct route… go off into an alley somewhere."

"Run and hide in my rabbit hole?" Irritation prickled and Izumi clenched her fists at her side. "Just how low of an opinion do you have of me?"

"I told you, your power isn't needed to pass!"

"Stop yelling and stop underestimating me! This is why we can never-" Both of them were knocked off their feet as a blast suddenly ricocheted through the street breaking windows and concrete.

Bakugo coughed and looked up as Izumi sat up.

"Usagi? You alright?"

"I'm fine… but-"

"Who gives a damn about the destruction of the city?" All Might's voice broke through as he stepped through the dust. "If you two think of this as an exam you'll lose. I am a villain, heroes."

Izumi staggered to her feet, her legs wanting to buckle at the cold intimidation that had her sweating. What the hell was this sense of intimidation? Bakugo looked at All Might his teeth grit as he his his fear behind a challenging grin.

"Stay Back, Izumi."

"You can't take him on alone, Kacchan." She stood up despite the wobble in her knees and she let One for All light up around her.

"Watch me!" Bakugo shoved out his hand and called out. "Stun Grenade!" The area became blinded with light, and he leapt up to attack.

"Kacchan! Damn it!" She watched him get picked out of the air, All Might's hand grabbing him by the face and holding him out like you would a rabid animal.

"Get Lost, Usagi!" He shouted around the hand and lifted his gauntlet to fire off a consecutive series of blasts to All Might's face. The attack only got him tossed to the ground, Izumi hesitated, catching the look inside All Might's eyes and felt that fear trickle up. What had Kacchan been thinking taking him head on… they were gonna lose this collision fight. They needed to find a way to both run and get to safety.

"Why am I reminded of the hero killer right now?" She murmured to herself and launched but she was quickly caught. He had her by the wrist and she slammed her free one into his stomach over and over trying to wriggle free.

"Oof… my goodness you've certainly gained some strength there. Endeavor's training has helped you build some muscle… however-" He whipped her around and sent her flying. "Your fear and hesitation are against you.

"Usagi!" Bakugo leapt up catching her before she collided with a building and he took the brunt of the hit before both of them fell.

"Cough… Kacchan what are you-"

"Shut up, I told you to run!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, you can't fight him on your own! At least let me-"

"No! I'll win this on my own without your help. Fighting against odds and protecting what you love is what it means to be a hero, now GO!"

Izumi's eyes cleared at that. The strength in his stance and the determination there had her feeling nostalgic, remembering Kacchan as a kid, idolizing All Might just like her, growing up with that sense of justice, moral, and bravery. He took everything All Might said and did to heart and applied it to himself.

"Kacchan…"

"Anyway here's a little present for the person supposed to be running away!" All Might suddenly brought down a broken gate and trapped Izumi underneath. Bakugo's eyes went wide with worry and panic and he whirled around lifting his gauntlet ready to blast him, but he got a fist to the gut instead.

Despite the fight in him, despite his best efforts to focus, his worry for Izumi kept his concentration split, and All Might wiped the floor with him.

"I can understand why you're frustrated." All Might told him as Bakugo tried to collect himself from his last hit. "You've seen little Midori's progress, and it unnerves you how well she's doing. However, level 1 and level fifty can't progress at the same speed. There's so much wasted potential in you, do you understand?"

"Shut up, All Might. You don't understand anything." With his mouth dripping with spit and sick he grit his teeth staring up at his opponent. "I won't use her that way, I'd rather lose than have to rely on her!"

Izumi's eyes sharpened and anger had her power pushing out, the gate flying off as the wind around her body kicked up. She leapt and her fist plowed straight into Bakugo's face. Following her forward movement she grabbed him up and over her shoulder darting through an alley and leaving All Might dazed and baffled.

"Baka!" Izumi slammed him against a wall blind fury on her face. "What the hell was that? What the hell do you mean you'd rather lose?"

"Ow! Damn it that hurt! You heard what I said. You power isn't needed-"

"Bull Shit! What the hell is wrong with you today? First you said you'd do whatever you could to support me and now you're saying I'm not worth relying on? What's gotten into you?!"

"It's not about what's gotten into me, it's about what's gotten into you!" Bakugo shoved back and pointed a finger at her. "I won't take the blame if something happens and you have a miscarriage!"

"A mis- what?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Todoroki told me the two of you slept together. It's been two months, and yesterday you were nauseous and having dizzy spells. Recovery Girl is having you tested and gave you pamphlets it's obvious isn't it?

"Is that what this about? You think I'm pregnant?" Izumi smacked a hand to her face. "Baka… I got tested after being admitted into the hospital at Hosu. I'm not pregnant. The tests and pamphlets Recovery Girl had me take were for infections and diseases."

Bakugo's temper chilled some as relief swamped him at this news… but then boiled right up again as he realized he wasted his time worrying about her. "Damn it, why did I even bother?"

"So is this argument over? Will you rely on me a little now?"

"Why the hell should I rely on you? You were stupid enough to sleep with Torodoki and almost got yourself pregnant! You seem to make stupid decisions everytime I turn around!" Bakugo screamed at her and got slapped for it.

"Shut up! God Damn it, Kacchan! Do you want to know WHY I chose to sleep with him? Why I chose to even date Shoto even though I told myself I wasn't gonna go there?" Her fist shook as she stepped closer to him pinning him back on the wall. "It's because unlike you, Shoto LISTENS to me! He respects me, acknowledges me, and even though he worried about me during the fight against Stain he TRUSTED me to do my part because he knows I want to be a hero! You, I can't even get you to listen to me without me SCREAMING at you like I am now! I have to hit you to get you to look at me properly instead of through this haze of memories you have. I thought I'd proven myself to you before, but clearly from the way you've been acting you still don't trust me to do my part!"

"Why should I trust you? Everytime I try you always bring me up then shove me down!"

"Get your head out of your ass, this is not about our relationship Kacchan this is about our dream!" She grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "Since when have you never aimed for the top? Since when have you been a quitter!? I'm your partner in this exercise so you're stuck with me, now THINK! We need to get past All Might, but we can't overpower him, can't outrun him, so what do we do?!"

He shoved her back his eyes darting sideways to avoid her intense stare. "We don't have to overpower him… we just have to distract him long enough for one or both of us to make it out."

"Good… and the best way to do that-" She grabbed his hand lifting his arm so their fists clenched together. Her grin was large and challenging. "Is to take him by surprise."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! We're almost done! Only two chapters to go then I'll be releasing the newest part of the trilogy! Thanks for the continued support everyone!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Unexpected Twist**_


	14. Unexpected Twist

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 14: Unexpected Twist**

Izumi and Bakugo made a break for the gate after executing their plan.

"I can't believe that stupid plan worked." Bakugo's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey other bright ideas were more than welcomed." Izumi said, her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she recalled her spur of the moment decision.

 **~Flashback~**

Izumi flew backwards out of the alley a Bakugo sent out a blast.

"That does it! I've had enough of your whining and lame brain plans, Usagi! I'm finishing this my way!" He stepped out of the alley and Izumi got to her feet and stomped to him, her hood flying off and her hair caught in the wind as they argued.

"That's the way it's always been! You never change you selfish jerk! You're the same angry, stuck up, ass hole only with a fancy costume on!"

"Now, heroes, did you forget who you're really supposed to be fighting?" All Might stepped up cracking his knuckles but the two look at him snarling.

"Shut up!" They shouted together then looked back at each other. All Might tensed up, a sweatdrop slipping down his temple. They were really pissed, the two were cursing the air blue, he'd never heard his little Izumi use such foul language.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're just a curly head slut who gave away their virginity at the first opportunity."

"What?!" All Might's face twisted in shock and horror.

"And you're just pissed off I didn't give it to you! Here have a consolation prize..." Izumi barked back and she moved to lift the top half of her costume and had All Might stammering.

"LITTLE MIDORI!" He grabbed her shirt pulling it back down which brought him in close.

"KACCHAN NOW!"

"TAKE THIS!" Bakugo pointed his gauntlet at his face and set the blast off at point blank range. The move had knocked All Might back and gave them the time they needed to get a good distance away.

 **~End of Flashback~**

"It worked at least…. Although a little too well." Izumi looked down at her costumed, the top half of her uniform had been charred and shredded from being too close to the blast and she had to tie it like a makeshift bra around her breasts.

"Of all the times I imagined seeing your boobs this was not in one of my fantasies." Bakugo grunted and spotted the gate up ahead.

"I didn't mean to actually flash them… I just hope no body in the monitor room saw that."

Bakugo's face went blue at imagining Mineta gluing his eyes to the screen and drooling uncontrollably. "I'll have to kill him later."

"What was that?" Izumi glanced up at him, then gasped as All Might sprinted between them. He'd broken the distance and was punishing both of them for their actions by breaking Bakugo's gauntlets and grabbing Izumi by the arm hoisting her up. After using her to knock Bakugo to the ground he hoisted her hip by her wrists watching her squirm and fidget.

"We'll talk later, young lady." All Might said in a brooding voice. "For now I must do my duty and continue testing you. While I applaud the fact you two worked together, coinciding with one another was a prerequisite." He stepped on Bakugo's back keeping him on the ground and Izumi kicked up her legs trying to pry herself free.

"What's with that face, little Midori?" He tossed her making her roll on the ground and stumble up. "Your plan to catch me off guard, and use your maximim firepower to get away was clever… but now that I've broken Bakugo's gauntlets you've lost that firepower. It's over."

"Shut up!" Bakugo turned his palm upright and let the same uge explosion rip from his hand. Izumi gasped and ran through the cloud of smoke.

"Kacchan? Whoa!" She felt Bakugo's hands on her and he pulled her in so they were face to face.

"You swear you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not… what are you-"

"Good, cuz I would have really hated myself for this." He hoisted her up and sent her flying. "DIE!"

"Kya!" Izumi soared through the air, the blasts from Bakugo's hand speeding her ascent and distance. She could see the gate and with All Might in midair from Bakugo's attack she could feel victory within reach.

"New Hampsire… SMASH!" All Might punched the air sending his body rocketing into hers. She screamed out in pain as the hit cracked her back and sent her hurdling into a nearby bus. She lay crumpled on the ground, fidgeting and twitching in pain.

"Mnnnng! My back…. Damn it All Might's not fooling around. He's really trying to beat us." She slowly raised her head at the sound of explosions. "Kacchan…"

"Get Moving, Usagi!" He shouted at her doing his best to keep All Might at bay by sending wave after wave of massive explosions.

Though her vision blurred, though her back twinged with massive pain Izumi got to her feet and stumbled toward the exit. Her breathing was ragged and she started gaining speed her feel lifting to jog a bit. She stumbled once going to her knees to catch her breath and she glanced back.

All Might had Kacchan pinned to the ground, and she could barely hear them speaking over the sound of her pounding heart. "Ka-Kacchan…"

"Go to sleep, Young Bakugo. Sorry, but as your teacher I'm a little traumatized you would destroy your own body to fight." He sighed heavily remembering Izumi in a hospital bed, her entire left side damaged from her fighting so hard against Todoroki. He snapped back when he felt Bakugo's hand close over his wrist and sent off a weak blast which was all he could manage.

"Hurry up and go… you stupid rabbit." Bakugo's eyes stared between the holes of All Might's fingers. "I break, and break myself… even if it means twisting myself up, I will win the way I choose. I won't accept that I can't win that way." He opened his mouth gasping some and then bit down on the hand that held his face down. "No way!"

Izumi's spirit rose at his words… Even in this weakened state he still continued to fight back. Kacchan never gave up, Kacchan always found a way to win no matter what. More, he won the way he chose, with grit and gusto. She could run to the gate now and they'd both pass… but that's not who she was nor was that what she'd choose. She told Bakugo before when he constantly told her to run she would not run without him. She would not leave him behind!

One for All soared through her and she whipped around running across the field and straight to him. She clenched her fist rushing straight at them. "All Might!" Her smile was wicked and just a hint of threatening. "Step aside… right NOW!" She thrust her fist out, and it connected with his cheek, the blow knocking him off Bakugo and she immediately knelt down hoisting him up and over her shoulder and running out of the gate.

All Might cheek sang with pain, and he coughed as he reached his time limit. That last hit… was more than he'd expected. She truly had hit him with everything she had to get him away from Bakugo. It made him smile and bow his head in concede. She could have won without him, but the fact she ran back for her partner just showed exactly the kind of Hero his Little Midori was.

 **~Recovery Girl's office~**

"Well I'm relieved you're not pregnant… I can't help but wonder if he might have gone easier on you if you'd let All Might believe that." Todoroki told Izumi who lay propped up on the bed her back still aching, but the worst of the damage was healed.

"Ugh… maybe but I think the alternative would have been worse as far as lectures go. I already got an earful from exposing myself" She flushed and had Todoroki grunting and rubbing his temple.

"I can't be angry… but I can still be irked that you did that, can't I?"

"Go ahead, it's a welcomed emotion under the circumstances." She turned her head glancing over at Bakugo was still lay unconscious. "At any rate I think Kacchan got the worst of it. He really took a beating."

"Ah… remind me to thank him for trying to protect you even though it wasn't necessary." He stood up and bent down kissing her cheek. "I'll go get yours and Bakugo's stuff. Relax awhile Izumi… you passed and you earned it."

"Thanks Shoto…" She watched him leave and she slowly lowered onto the bed her eyes on Bakugo's face. She reached out and was barely able to brush her fingertips along his cheek. "It was a close call, Kacchan… but we made it." She smiled and let her eyes droop and sleep take her.

When Bakugo's eyes opened he felt a weight on his chest. Somewhere between her first doze off and the second Izumi had crawled into the same bed with Bakugo and hugged him as he slept. Though she was a little heavy, the scent of her hair and the feel of her body was so familiar and comforting he didn't mind the extra weight on his chest.

He brought his hand up and stroked her hair. "Izumi…"

 _Do you want to know why I chose to date Shoto? It's because unlike you, Shoto LISTENS to me. He respects me!_

His body tensed up as her words rang clear bells in his brain. He held onto her and didn't want to let go. This was so messed up. He should have given up on her a long time ago. She wouldn't come back to him, he knew she wouldn't… and yet he couldn't give her up.

"I can't quit you… even though I should I just can't."

 **~Saturday after Test Results~**

Relief flooded the Class 1A students when Aizawa ensured that everyone including those that failed was going on the week long training camp. Despite some of them having to take extra curricular courses while there, the entire class was pumped to go.

"Hey since we all have tomorrow off, I say class 1A goes shopping together!" Hagure announced and got the approval of most of the class.

"Bakugo you'll come too, won't you?" Uraraka asked looking hopeful and he grunted.

"I hate the mall…" He started but Izumi's laugh had him glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Shoto will you come?" Izumi asked as Todoroki got his belongings together.

"I visit my mom on our days off. I was hoping you'd come with me." He shouldered his bag. "Girlfriend or not she really wanted to meet you."

"I have things I need to pick up, but I can always meet up with you later. I'll even pick up some flowers for your mom." She said with a bright smile and had Bakugo grunting.

"Fine, I'll come." He told Uraraka and eyed her. "We'll go shopping together."

"Bakugo-kun…" Uraraka's brow twitched. "You're too easy to read."

 **~At The Mall~**

The moment they got there Bakugo was reminded why hated the mall. The noise, the crowds, the irritating salespeople. He wanted to get this over with, and was about to suggest splitting up, when everyone suddenly began to separate into groups, leaving him, Uraraka and Izumi by themselves.

"Everyone's fast, aren't they?" Izumi said with a twitching brow. She wore a Sunday dress, sandals, and her hair braided over her shoulder. She'd pulled on the same little green purse she'd brought with her on their date to the amusement park.

"Yeah…" Uraraka agreed standing between Izumi and Bakugo. She was about to make her excuses and leave the two of them alone, but Bakugo slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"You need bug spray don't you, round face? Let's get you some!" He pulled her off towards a camping store leaving Izumi behind.

So Izumi was left alone. She watched the two of them disappear behind some canoes and wasn't entirely sure why seeing those two together made her edgy… and just a little… lonely. Still, she was happy Bakugo was making friends, and with someone she actually liked.

"Alright then, guess I'll just pick up some wrist weights and flowers for-"

"Ah, you're from U.A aren't yah? Let me get your autograph!" The voice came from behind and she felt an arm around her shoulders. "You're the one who fought that Todoroki guy and got kissed huh?"

"Uh, yeah…"She grunted, her face going blue. She really needed to get used to this popularity thing.

"You got requested by Endeavor didn't you? You were in that mess with the Hero Killer in Hosu city."

"You sure do know a lot." This guy was clingy, what a creep. She started to push him off and she felt the hand come up around her neck, and the tone of his voice changed making her tense.

"I never thought I'd see you again… though of course for you we haven't seen each other since USJ…" Shigaraki peered down as her head tilted up and those green eyes went wide with fear. "Izumi Midoriya."

"Sh-Shigaraki Tomura…" her voice squeaked out and she felt his grip on her neck increase.

"Don't move… calm your breathing, and act natural. We're just being a little cozy." He told her. "If you struggle, all I'd need to do is set all five of my fingers and the skin on your neck will start to decay until you're nothing but dust."

"I-If you do something like that, the heroes will more than surely catch you in a place this crowded." She tried to calm down, but his grip intensified. He kept one fingers out to keep his quirk at bay.

"That's true… but look around you." He motioned to all the smiling face and leaned in close to her ear, his breath hot and sickening her down to the bone. "Look at all the smiling faces… completely unaware of what's happening. I could probably kill twenty or thirty of them before I'm caught. As a future hero, you wouldn't want that would you, Izumi-chan?"

She tensed up and whimpered.

"Walk with me, unless of course you want to have a chat with me right here…" he brought up his other hand to the edge of her skirt waving a finger over it as well. "In front of everyone."

She swallowed hard her voice cracking. A private word… he wanted a private word… if she could just get him someplace where there weren't as many people around she might be able to use her quirk to escape.

"I'll walk… w-what did you want to talk about?"

"That's a good girl…" He let go of her dress and walked with her, keeping a grip on her making them appear more as a couple than as a hostage and captor. "I want to talk to you about the hero killer…"

 **~Bakugo and Uraraka~**

"Bakugo this was your chance to be alone with Izumi. Why are you shopping with me instead of her?" Uraraka stood awkwardly beside him, fidgeting in place as she watched Bakugo eye some weights in sporting goods.

"Because if I'm alone with her I'll just get all these needy and annoying feelings I no longer want. I came to shop not to be with that damn rabbit." He shoved the back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Besides… she made her feelings for me perfectly clear during the test."

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

"I was trying to protect her because I thought Todoroki got her pregnant. All I ended up doing was making her mad. She said this was why we couldn't be together, and why she'd chosen Todoroki in the first place. It's because we can't communicate without shouting at each other." He clenched a hand over his chest as the fresh pain filled him. "Sad fact is she's right. Even that date we went on, we were barely alone for an hour before I was screaming at her."

"I think you guys communicate fine for the most part. Sure you yell, but unlike her and Todoroki that tends to bottle feelings up til they explode, you make sure to get it all out in the open. You guys don't like to lie to each other and that's important." Uraraka took his shoulder and turned him around. "Look I'm rooting for you, Bakugo. I'm Izumi's best friend and I'm telling you the two of you have something special. Todoroki makes her happy, but don't diss yourself because for a time you made her happy too."

Bakugo stared at Uraraka, her fierce round face frowning firmly. He then snorted a bit. "Are we having a moment?"

"Maybe… but I'm not the one you should be having moments with. Come on, let's pay for your weights then go find Izumi and have lunch."

 **~Shigaraki and Izumi~**

The walk had taken them down the mall path and they squeezed into a dark alley between shops, he pressed her into a wall keeping the grip on her neck. "Hey, what do you think the difference is between the Hero Killer and myself is?"

"The difference?" Izumi shook, her nerves were on high alert and her brain trying hard to come up with a way to have him let go so she could get help.

"No matter how much he boasts, he just destroys what he doesn't like same as me…" He eyed her up and down, a mutual arousal and hate boiling in his gut. He wanted to kill her, and wanted to have her all the same time. Why was that? He didn't like girls, didn't like people in general, and yet… "What do you think the difference is, Izumi chan?"

"I don't understand nor sympathize with your ideals…" Izumi struggled to keep her voice calm. Her instincts were screaming at her to fight back but this guy, his demeanor frightened her to the point she couldn't move. "Hero killer, while I may disagree with his tactics… I can understand him, because… for me and for the hero killer, it all started with All Might."

There was a change in Shigaraki's eyes, a kind of realization. His body pressed in closer his eyes boring into hers.

"Also…" she put in quickly trying to give herself more time to think. "The Hero killer saved me, he wasn't destroying simply because he wanted to. He also didn't just-" She growled at him deciding anger was better than fear. She watched his eyes change again, the frightening realization coming to his eyes making her shudder and she wanted to sink to the floor. She felt his grip starting to lessen, and Izumi shifted ready to use that hesitation, but her cellphone rang.

His grip tightened again, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of her purse to pull out her cell. He opened it and sneered at the read out. "Shoto… your boyfriend? You'll have to call him back, I'm not done talking to you. He hung it up, then his eyes focus on the picture of her background. It was a selfie of her and All Might, Her carried in his right arm, her hugging him around the neck, while he held the cellphone out to take the selfie, both of their smiles bright and cheerful.

Something inside Shigaraki clicked.

"Mmmm" he let out a shuddering sigh of relief. "I feel like a weight's been lifted from my chest." Still holding her and the phone he looked back at her eying her again. "Everything's making sense now. Why the hero killer pisses me off, and why your face both irritates and intrigues me… it's all because of All Might." The scars of his face became exaggerated in a frightening smile.

Izumi's breath whooshed out and she struggled but he slammed her back.

"Don't move, do you want to die?" He looked at her phone again and pulled up the camera to get a picture of their surroundings. He then sent the message "come get me" to Kurogiri then pulled Izumi in for a selfie.

"Sorry… I was gonna let you go now that I got what I wanted… but I've finally figured something out in my head that's been bothering me since I saw you at the U.A sports festival." He turned his face into hers and licked her cheek making her gut twist. "I destroy what I don't like… it's not enough to just kill you." He sent the selfie to every contact in her phone. "I'm going to destroy every piece of you, little by little… and bring All Might directly to me." He dropped the phone on the ground as Kurogiri's fog appeared in the wall and Izumi let out a single scream as she was shoved into the dark.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Alright Boys and Girls this is your last chance to put in your votes for whichever pairing you want to see in the final fic. I will be releasing both Arcs, but your votes count towards which arc will be completed first.**

 **Ochaco: Our final question of this fic comes from Bumblybeeson...**

 **Question for Izumi; If Shoto somehow ended up in a full body cast, would you help take care of him?**

 **Question for All Might; Why are you so beautiful?**

 **Izumi: Awww poor shoto… *cries even as she babies the bandaged Shoto.* Of course I'm here to help!**

 **All Might: My secret is… *Tosses hair in true super model form* Uneri Hairspray… "Ride the Waves"**

 **Briry: *tosses her own curls sighing* I'm riding them… see you readers real soon!**

 **Next Chapter: So Long as We're Together**


	15. So long as we're together

**Midori the Girlfriend**

 **Author's Note: It's the final chapter ladies and gentleman! Voting is now closed, and the first chapter of the winning arc will be posted within the next 2 days, maybe sooner if I can manage my free time properly.**

 **Oh also be warned there is graphic content in this chapter so read at your own discretion. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: So long as we're together!**

Class 1A all gathered back at the meeting place with their collected items. The groups all chatted and laughed going over their various discoveries and excitement for the upcoming trip. Bakugo and Uraraka sipped sodas both of them looking around trying to find Izumi.

"I wonder where she could have gone off?"

"Probably still picking out flowers..." Bakugo said irritably. Him and Uraraka had spent the better half of the shopping time looking for Izumi. They managed to bump into every other person in their class, but her, and he was beginning to think she'd taken off.

"Hey has anyone seen Midoriya?" Kaminari asked. "She's the only one not here."

"I haven't seen her since we all parted ways," Yaoyorozu tapped her cheek. "Oh dear you don't think she could have gotten lost in here."

"I highly doubt it," Bakugo grunted and tossed his cup away. "Stupid Rabbit probably already left to go meet up with Todoroki." He pulled out his cell phone grunting. "She could have at least called.. Oh." He blinked. "I got a message from her." He opened it and his face went pale.

"Oh hey, so did I…" Kirishima noted when he pulled his own phone out. "She sent a picture it looks like… WHOA! WHAT THE?"

"Hey, who's that guy she's with?" Jiro asked staring at her own phone. "He looks familiar."

"Shigaraki Tomura…" Bakugo shook with anger and he looked around trying to find the area where the picture was taken at. He rushed off panicking as he tried dialing Izumi's number but kept getting her voicemail.

"Did he just say Shigaraki?" Kaminari pointed at Bakugo with a trembling finger. "Isn't that the crazy villain guy from USJ? Why would Izumi be hanging around with him?"

"Idiot," Jiro punched him. "She's not hanging around on purpose. He probably kidnapped her. Someone has to call the school and the police!"

"I'll call the school!" Yaoyorozu was already dialing. "Uraraka call the police, Kirishima, Kaminari go after Bakugo, see if you can't find the place where the photo was taken."

"Iida-kun do you know Midori-chan's house number?" Uraraka asked. "Or the address? Someone should get ahold of her parents."

"I don't… but Todoroki would." He picked up his phone and dialed. It answered on the first ring.

"Iida! What happened? Where's Izumi!?" Shoto's normally calm and collected voice was pitched with panic. The only time Iida had heard him like this was when Izumi had nearly been carried off by the Nomu.

"We don't know, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka are informing the school and police of the situation."

"I'm heading to the mall right now, I'll call you the minute I'm there!" Shoto said as he ran out of the hospital and out onto the street. Deciding it'll be faster he hailed a cab and gave the address for the mall. He looked down at his phone to call his father, and saw Izumi's face on his phone background.

She sat at his table with chopsticks and a bowl of rice, the oversized shirt loose and her hair piled atop her head as she laughed at a story Fuyumi had told her. If anything were to happen to her he'd never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry, Izumi… I should have been there."

 **~Villain's Hideout~**

Izumi screamed as the knife cut into her. The giggling Himeko grinned wide as the sounds coming from Izumi stirred her sick desires.

"She's so cute. I love meeting new friends!"

"I'm growing to like you." Tomura said with a wicked gleam. He drank calmly from a glass and stared down at the floor where Himeko had Izumi pinned. Izumi's quirk was cut off from a specialized pair of cuffs on her hands and left her all but helpless. "Does it hurt, Izumi-chan?" He laughed and took video on his phone. He'd find All Might's number again and mail it to him. See… All Might… You can't save everyone. You can't even save your own student. He watched Izumi struggle, her hands beating the shackles on the ground and Tomura clucked his tongue at her attempts. "Those manacles you're wearing are meant to hold someone much stronger than you, Izumi. Someone we find of great value."

Izumi's wild eyes turned up to Tomura. Someone of great value? Was he talking about All Might? No… they wouldn't capture him, they'd downright kill him.

"Who-AHHHHH!" She struggled and shuddered as Himeko dug the knife into her again, ripping at the skin, watching it bleed.

"So Pretty…" Himeko squealed with delight. "I want to carve my name in you… let's see H...I…" Izumi screamed with every letter Himeko carved into her arm.

"Who?" Tomura spoke up setting his glass aside. "It's a student from your class Izumi. We took an interest in him immediately after USJ… and when we saw him at the Sports Festival well… we knew he had the potential."

Deciding he'd had enough fun watching, Tomura downed the rest of his glass and knelt down. He shoved Himeko aside and took her spot straddling over Izumi. He liked what he saw. The cute picture she'd made was warped now, the braid tugged out, the clothes ripped at the sleeves and stained with blood. He leaned in close tasting her blood and pressed himself onto her loins to loins. He loved the way her eyes just went wild with fear, and he pulled her skirt further up.

"Thank you for helping me clear my head, Izumi-chan. You've been such a great help to me." He let his fingers dance over her, careful not to damage her... yet.

"Tomura-chan are you gonna make her more pretty too? Himeko want to watch… can I?" Her eyes danced with a sickening delight and Tomura shoved her face away.

"You had your fun, Himeko… now it's my turn. Stay by the door, I don't want Kurogiri or that idiot Dabi interrupting this."

"Okey Dokey!" Himeko stood up and skipped to the door.

Izumi struggled and bucked her breathing ragged as his hands lifted the skirt all the way up and he parted her thighs.

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

"No…" he told her and bowed in grabbing her cheeks and squeezing them tightly together and making sure to keep one finger up so as not to disintegrate that lovely frightened face. The kiss he forced on her made Izumi's stomach wretch and she bucked again, her legs kicking at him trying to push him off. "Stop struggling… do you want to die?"

"I'd rather die than be touched like that by you!" She snarled at him and yelped when he smacked her across the face. Her face marred and cracked from the contact. Izumi felt it… a quick touch had cracked her… just a brief contact. Her head spun as she looked up at the cuffs and she narrowed her eyes.

"You'll wish you were dead once I'm done with you."

"Who were these cuffs for? Answer me that, at least. Who do you plan to bring to your side?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but the words shuddered out.

"You really want to know… alright. It's someone you know very well, Izumi. You do know this person don't you?" He reached into his jean pocket and set a picture right next to her head/ His hands then grabbed the edge of her panties and yanked them down. Though she panicked her eyes looked at the picture and the panic turned to cold dread as Bakugo glared back at her.

"Kacchan…" That pissed her off. Izumi's eyes sharpened and she struggled more against him. "Kacchan won't join you! Kacchan won't ever become a villain!"

"Don't be so sure, Izumi-chan?" His grin was sinister, he undid his belt with one hand and braced the other on her breast squeezing it. "We have ways of getting what we want. I'm sure an aspiring hero like him would gladly join us if he thought it would mean trading his loyalty for your safety. He becomes your hero by becoming a villain. How deliciously ironic…" He bent in positioning himself at her entrance.

"Kacchan…" her voice squeaked even as her body shook. "Won't become a villain. He will always choose to be a hero… and I don't need saving!" She reared her head forward smacking him head to head. His hand released her and he snarled in response.

"Bitch!" He thrust his hand out to grab her throat but Izumi prepared for that and thrust her arms out so his hand met the cuffs. The brief full contact of his hands made the metal crack, and Tomura had an instant to think "SHIT" before Izumi powered up and burst it all the way open.

The wind around her body kicked up and tossed him off her sending him careening into a wall. She quickly got up her wounds bleeding and her legs shaking from the near rape but she was too much on an adrenaline high to take notice.

"SMASH!" Izumi punched her fist out. The furniture around the bar was thrown into the walls, splintering, glass from the bar shattered and the door burst wide open knocking Himeko out cold. Izumi rushed out powering up to full power and ran with everything she had.

Tomura cursed and slowly pulled himself up from a pile of broken wood and shattered glass. Kurogiri suddenly appeared beside him and took stock of the situation. "Shigaraki Tomura, are you alright? What happened?"

"After her, Kurogiri! GET AFTER HER!" He pointed at the door. "GET HER BACK!" He scratched at his throat as frustration and anger boiled inside him. "I'm gonna kill her…. I'm gonna rape her, beat her, and kill that fucking bitch!"

 **~Tatooin Police Station~**

"Damn it, I should have been with her. Why wasn't I with her?" Bakugo clenched his teeth and held his head in his hands. "Izumi…"

"Not just you, Bakugo." Shoto tried to stay calm but his knuckles were going white on his pant leg.

"None of us should have left her alone. We were all too busy shopping and thinking of other things. No one could have guess he'd kidnap her in such a public place." Uraraka tried to comfort.

"Izumi, my poor Izumi!" Inko sobbed into her handkerchief. Fuyumi sat beside her, stroking her back.

"Try not to worry Inko. Father, All Might, and the other teachers will find her."

"Some help they are!" Inko accused. "They couldn't stop her from getting hurt at school time and time again. Did you know she still has difficulty using her left arm? All that school has done is put her in danger time and time again! Well I'm not having it! I should never have let her taken that test! I should have never let her gone to UA!"

"Don't say that!" Bakugo shouted and stood up. His hands were sparking, and his temper on a high boil. "Don't you ever say that. Don't make the same stupid mistakes I have! I told her countless times she couldn't be a hero, she couldn't go to the school, she couldn't win, over and over and she proved me wrong every time! She's not weak, she's not a damsel in distress, she's a hero!"

"Bakugo's right!" Shoto stood with him. "Izumi is the strongest woman I've ever known and that includes heroes working now. She saved me even when I didn't want to be saved. She charged a dangerous villain head on to protect All Might who was wounded, and went face to face with the hero killer to save a friend."

The two boys who had always been at odds with each other now stood side by side in full agreement.

"Don't take Izumi's dream away Mrs. Inko." Shoto pleaded.

"Don't underestimate her…because-" Bakugo said at the same time.

"She was born to be a hero!" They shouted together.

The room fell silent in surprise at this. Inko looked at these two boys with wide teary eyes. The sound of sobbing broke the silence, but it wasn't Inko who cried. Izumi, who now stood at the open door, had overheard everything.

"Shoto… Kacchan.."

Both boys whirled around and gawked in shock and relief. "I-Izumi!?"

"IZUMI!"

"Midoriya!"

"Midori-chan!"

Her classmates, friends and family all got to their feet. Izumi wiped her wet eyes, her hands and arms bandaged, her hair loose and free in wild tangles. She had a bandage on her cheek, and her ripped and bloody clothes had been replaced by oversize sweats courtesy of the police station.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." She started but couldn't get the rest of the words out behind the tears of joy.

"Izumi!" Bakugo and Shoto both moved to hug her but she went to them first. She wrapped her bandaged arms around them and held them to her in a three way hug.

"I'm so happy! You guys are the best!"

"How did you escape?" Shoto pulled back and looked at her wounds, taking a bandaged hand and bringing it to his lips. Bakugo in the meantime was examining her face where the bandage was.

"It wasn't easy." She admitted. "I'm surprised I got away at all, but I guess I caught them off guard. I was expecting to get chased but…"

"Them? How many villains were there?" This from Bakugo.

"Um…" she tried to recall the amount of villains that were in the room when she'd first been captured, before Dabi and Kurogiri had left to finish making some kind of arrangements. "Five altogether I think… there was a voice coming from a TV when I woke up too. Luckily I was able to get away because most of the villains had cleared the room when I was finally able to break free." She laughed a bit. "I am The Lucky Hero, after all."

Bakugo and Shoto looked at each other, then both let out quick breathless laughs. That just figured.

"Izumi…" Her mom walked up teayr eyes and fretful.

"Mom…" Izumi let go of the boys to hold her weeping mother. "I'm alright. Recovery Girl healed the worst of my wounds, and I'm still in one piece."

"I'm so happy you're okay… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said all those things. That you… even though I said I would support you from now on."

"I know you worry, mom. I know it's not easy but… if this proved anything to me it's that I'm not the same person I was before I joined U.A. I'm more confident, more able, and yeah I'm facing danger and risking more but… mom-" She looked up into her eyes. "It's all of it, the good and the bed, that I love. I love U.A. I love my classes, my teachers, my friends, everything! So please…" she looked at her pleadingly. "Let me stay?"

Inko stared at her daughter's face, then around at the pleading eyes of her classmates and friends. She sighed and smiled tearily.

"Of course you can stay… after all-" she turned her eyes to Shoto and Bakugo. "You were born to be a hero."

 **~U.A Dormitory 2 days later~**

It was decided that all the students would stay in the forms provided by UA to better supervise them and protect the from the emerging evil. Summer camp had been canceled, and they would instead go through their endurance training here on campus during summer break. Izumi stood outside the building with All Might beside her. Most of her wounds had healed but for the scar on her cheek and Himeko's named carved into her wrist. They would never fully go away, but Izumi thought of them as a reminder of her strength in a scary and difficult time. She could still picture the event in her head, crystal clear and it always gave her a sick twist in the guy.

Still the visions and the scars were a reminder that she didn't need someone to rescue her. She was not a damsel in distress, she was not a quirkless little girl. She was an aspiring hero and she would rise to the top one day.

With a grin she stretched out her hand in front of her.

"What are you doing, Little Midori?" All Might asked her, curious about her behavior.

"I'm reaching for my dream…" she closed her fist around the air and pulled it to her. "And I'm not letting go.

"Hahaha, you're a constant surprise to me, Little Midori." All Might smiled. When he'd received the text, all manner of panic and fear had bubbled inside him. Now to see her here, safe and determined as ever brought on a sense of relief. Here was a strong young woman who could not be broken.

"Good, I like surprising people." She giggled in response.

"Oi! Usagi! Hurry up!" Bakugo shouted from his window on the fourth floor. "Everyone else has moved in but you!"

"Leave her alone, Bakugo." Shoto spoke from the floor below him. "She can take all the time she wants. The Dorm isn't going anywhere."

"Butt out, Icyhot! I'm still pissed at you for scoring higher than me on the finals! I swear I'll be number one on the next semester midterms!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"At it again…" All Might laughed and shook his head. "They'll never change."

"Oh I don't know about that." Izumi grinned up at them. "They might just surprise you too."

"Are you sure you're okay not choosing? You and young Todoroki get along well, and Bakugo's respect and admiration for you have changed him in the best of ways."

"I'm sure… both of them understand my feelings for them. I love them, but I'm not ready to decide. I got a chance to be the girlfriend to two amazing guys and those memories are gonna stay with me forever… but for right now all three of us have something bigger and better to fight for." She looked up at the boys still arguing and she smiled happily.

"And we'll fight for it together!"

 **THE END**

 **Final votes have been tallied, the winner will be announced in the upcoming segment of the Midori series.**

" **Midori the Wife"**


End file.
